Dead Man's Burden
by Ediros
Summary: After finally resolving the battle for Hoover Dam, the courier travels to Big Mountain, only to be transported to a different world against his will. Now, surrounded by enemies superior than him, he must once again prove, why you don't mess with a Courier Six.
1. Chapter 1

*** Notice ***

I DO NOT OWN THE INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY OF EITHER MONSTER GIRL QUEST OR FALLOUT AND MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS FREE ACCESS FANFICTION.

***Notice End***

Blood splattered on the cracked asphalt, as a man gurgled, a giant hole in his torso. He coughed violently and muttered, "What...the hell are you...?" Then his eyes went limp and he fell on the ground dead, just like the rest of his squad. There laid four dead bodies, all dressed in crimson football gear, wielding spears and marksman carbines among many other things.

"Courier six," The man answered and hid a police pistol back in his leather duster, before he walked up to the bodies of of legionary assassins and knelt next to the one he has killed just seconds ago. He put his hands on the man's chest and slowly made his way through all his pockets, pouches and equipment he had on himself. Besides getting his hands on a decent quality marksman carbine, the legionary was also stocked up with a bitter drink, a bunch of 5.56 armour piercing ammo, some purified water, some gecko steaks and the clothing he was currently wearing. The clothing itself was kind of useless, since it had lower damage threshold values and made anyone wearing it, a target for NCR and few other groups. Still, despite that, it had decent value and in worst case scenario it could be used to repair his gear. After going through the rest of legionaries, he stood up, dusted himself off and began walking once more, his combat shoes stomping on the asphalt that had cracked decades ago.

The man wore a long sleeveless leather duster, covered with straps and reinforced with both deathclaw's skin and combat plates, which protected his torso, kneecaps and other vital areas. On the duster's back, one could see Old World's Flag, bringing back the memories of America before the Great War. The man's hair was covered by a red beret, his mouth by a breathing mask and a pair of lucky shades covering his eyes. The man was pretty tall, at least one meter eighty centimetres with his both arms covered in so many scars, it was hard to find a spot that wasn't affected one way or another.

The man sighed as he glanced left and right. Everywhere he looked, he could see a desert and an occasional old world's relic, be it a long forgotten car or a gas station, no longer capable of refuelling anything, reminders of the Old World's history, now mostly forgotten. Now though, he was currently on his way to Nipton, a town raided by the Caesar's Legion sometime ago. The Legion were a bunch of tribes conquered by the man named Caesar, who then assimilated them into one powerful force, which gave New California Republic a run for their money. The madman, who created one of the most vile factions in the history of wasteland and, who also planned on taking over city of New Vegas and making it into a capital city for his nation. Unfortunately for him, he never saw that plan reach the fruition as the traveller killed him, before he could accomplish his goal.

This man had many names, he was known as: Bane of the Caesar, Scourge of the Legion, Lord of New Vegas and Wild Card of the NCR. However, most people knew him as a Courier Six. During his time in the Mojave Wasteland, many things changed, some for better, some for worse. All the result of courier's actions, who tipped the fragile balance of power. As the scorching sun blazed on the individual, the time went on it silence. It seemed like everything that cared for it's life stayed as far away as it could from the man, humans and mutants alike.

It didn't take long before he finally reached his destination. The town resembled one of the old western towns, but there were some differences. It was made in the shape of a ring, with roads going alongside the buildings. It also had town hall, which was three stories high, it's size casting shadow on the nearby buildings. The town itself was deserted, its' inhabitants dead, killed by the Legion. In their place, one could see radroaches, bloat flies and other creatures, who made the town into their new home, their bodies scuttling around. Seeing this, the man decided that it was as good time as any to gather some more meat for future uses. He pulled out the MF Hyperbreeder Alpha, a custom made recharger pistol, he bought in Novac. It looked like someone took a handle of a gun, attached a few transparent rings to a blue body and finished it with a barrel. He then aimed the weapon at the nearest bloat fly and pulled the trigger. A yellow beam of light was sent by the gun and hit the target between the eyes.

The insect exploded in a huge green explosion, killing the other specimens with a plasma explosion, which then trigger a chain reaction, causing other insects to explode as well, before all of them turned into yellow piles of ash. The man walked up the corpses and searched them, finding some more meat for his future adventures. It wasn't nearly as nutritious as Brahmin's or Bighorner's meat, not to mention, the amount of actual meat one could get from them was rather small, due to their anatomy. One thing that always bothered the courier, which he had no answer to was why did all the ash piles gave him a huge chunk of meat, which should not be the case, considering they turned into ash or fourth state of the matter, known as plasma. The man then stood up and went on through the rest of the town, doing the same thing over and over again until he was fairly certain he got rid of most of the insects.

Once he was done, he walked past the Nipton and walked up to a crashed satellite. There he pulled out an odd device, that looked like it was taken straight from a B-class Science Fiction movie. It was know as Big Mountain Transpoltarponder, a device designed by the Think Thank, which allowed him to teleport between any place in the Mojave Wasteland and the hidden research facility. The back casing was orange with an aqua-colored clear glass top containing an electronic chip to the end and a concentration of lightning in the rest, with a barrel sticking out from the front attached via black tubes running down the sides. The man pulled the trigger and then was enveloped by a blue light, before he was gone, no trace left behind.

In a different time, different place, a man stood in front of five hovering fish tanks with brains inside of them. They were known as the Think Tank, the brightest minds of the twenty first century.

"THE LOBOTOMITE HAS RETURNED, OUR LOBOTOMITE. IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN HERE WITH US!" Doctor Klein shouted, as someone once again turned up his volume knob way too much.

"Yeah, yeah, I can hear you clearly Klein. So, what is this so called 'breakthrough' that you wanted to show me?" The courier asked and stretched a little.

"WE, THE MIGHTY THINK THANK HAVE FINALLY MANAGED TO DO THE IMPOSSIBLE! WE HAVE CREATED A DEVICE THAT WILL LET US TRAVEL BETWEEN DIMENSIONS! BEHOLD OUR GENIUS!" Doctor Klein declared and hovered to the man before he handed out the device to the courier. It looked oddly similar to the Big Mountain Transpoltarponder, with the exception of having three tubes with electricity instead of one.

"Oh, really? And why did you build it in the first place? I hope you weren't planning on using it to escape from here and leave me behind?" Courier asked, a smirk on his face as he inspected the device.

"THAT'S… a good question. WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF IT?" Klein asked, while turning towards to his colleagues.

"Well, doctor Klein. We have already talked with you about it, and we have decided that it was the Courier who should test it in the first place. Someone smart and on our side," Doctor Dala answered and gave a loving look to the courier.

"Oh… I see, then maybe I shouldn't have installed an auto start in the device...," The Klein muttered to himself.

"You did what…?!" Courier asked, before an intensive blue light surrounded him and then he was gone.

"...Well, that was unexpected. So… does anyone here has got any idea how to bring him back?" Doctor Borous asked.

"Well, we could build another one, but I don't know if we have got necessary components to do that," Doctor Zero said as he tried to comprehend what has just happened.

"VERY WELL! WE SHALL DO IT, AND HOPE THAT HE DOESN'T LOBOTOMISE US ONE HE GETS BACK! … That sounded way better in my head," Doctor Klein said before the scientists scattered all around the research facility.


	2. Chapter 2

Vortex of colours resembling a rainbow was swirling all around him, some of which he had never seen before. Everywhere he looked, it seemed all the same and he could not recognize, whether he was upside down or not. He could not even tell, if the space that surrounded him had an end or beginning. That didn't matter to him, of course. His mind was occupied, his train of thoughts racing as he tried to come with a solution to his current situation.

"Well, this is new. I wonder where am I?" He muttered to himself. His eyes wandered between the colours, but it did not matter where he looked, everywhere was the same. He sighed, a dread coming up in the back of his mind. "If this is how death looks like, then I am sorely disappointed." At least, there was air in this bizarre space and with pressure that human body could handle for some bizarre reason. It didn't make any sense, but the courier decided not to question it, especially after some of the things he had seen throughout his adventures. He still had no clue, if some all the things were real or not, but an Alien Blaster located in his endless pocket told him, it was not a dream, or at least not all of it.

Shaking his head, he let his body relax, his body functions slowing down, his mind prepared for staying in this vortex for an unspecified period of time. Once he was ready, his body slipped into a state, similar to coma, his body barely sustaining itself. It was something that the man invented himself, when people tried to kill him. It allowed him to trick most of the people, due to his unique biology, which then turned into nasty surprise once they thought he was dead. In any event, after a couple of hours drifting in this weird tunnel, a gash opened in one of the walls and began sucking the courier in.

This sort of disturbance, kicked the man's body into an overdrive and he was up in an instant, his body twisted towards the gash. When the man's eyes settled on the disturbance, he could only mutter one sentence, "Fuck my life…". And then, he was gone.

Somewhere high, above the skies of a certain village, the blue vortex opened up once again, swirled for a few seconds and spat the man out, before disappearing as soon as it appeared. The courier could only blink, before he felt gravity doing it's job once again. He looked down and could only wince when he noticed the ground rushing towards him. He groaned internally, pulled out a syringe with a certain blue liquid and injected himself with it. It was known as a Med-X, a pre-war drug that made the user immune to pain, while making him or her more resistant to damage.

The man sighed, before he twisted his body around, so that his feet were turned downwards and braced himself for impact. The results were just as he expected. A loud crash was heard, while at the same time the ground shook and all the birds took flight, frightened by the sound made seconds ago.

Once the dust began to settle in, one could see a man crouching in the crater, splashes of blood here and there. The courier winced, when he felt his insides barely staying inside his chest. He held both hands to his stomach and waited for his body to regenerate, before he managed to stand up. He looked around and his eyes spread wide open. He could not believe what he was seeing, even when he took off his glasses, his mask and his hat and breathed in the air. __Clear sky, green trees and a fertile earth... That does not look like Mojave, at all.__ The man had fairly long black hair, that partially covered his ears, green eyes, no beard whatsoever, slim eyebrows and a long vertical scar that run from the middle of his left eye brow, down to the end of his chin. It looked like it was made long time ago, by a knife or something similar.

As the courier looked, his mind was busy as he tried to comprehend his current situation. Just because Think-Tank said, that he was supposed to be in another dimension, it didn't mean that it actually worked, the brains themselves were not exactly the most stable individuals and some of the creations they have made, made living in Mojave even harder than it should be. _Note to self, lock Boro_ _u_ _s in with some of his '_ _sterile' creations and let them chomp on his ass, if I get back. Also,_ _publish how Klein is a complete moron and let the world know how one of the few inventions he made was made by Chinese first._ _That said_ _, I_ _really_ _have to take Mobius to Strip and let him get loose, the guy deserves it, after keeping Big Mountain and it's madness for almost two hundred years from turning Mojave into a test lab FOR SCIENCE._ The courier snickered, shook his and he made his way out of the crater, before dusting himself off. He took a green leaf from the earth and began inspecting it. It was green, vivid and it looked like, it had fallen just recently, but most importantly it looked healthy, even more than some of the trees in Zion, which he considered a paradise up to this point. He frowned a little, before he put the leaf in his mouth and began chewing on it.

Just as he suspected, it was free of radiation and very nutritious. If he wanted to, he could survive on the leaves alone, but it did not sit well with the man, who had been eating meat for his entire life, not to mention the amount of plant matter he would have to eat to sustain his body was just impractical. Images of some of herbivores like Brahmin and Bighornerns came to his mind, which spent hours each day chewing grass and that's about it. However, before he could begin to analyse his situation fully, one of the bushes rustled, causing the courier to turn his attention towards it.

After years of experience and surviving in Mojave Wasteland, he put his right hand on his back, ready to pull out his trusty bowie-knife called Blood-Nap and activated heat vision, allowing him to see several slender figures hiding behind the bushes. He waited patiently, before his potential enemies came out of bushes and revealed themselves. He raised his eyebrow as he noticed a group of female warriors, all armed with bows and arrows, with a simple iron swords on their sides. They had their weapons aimed right at the courier, their eyes focused.

When the man took closer look, his mind began registering new details, causing his eyes to spread slightly, just very slightly. All of the females had pointy ears and an outfit that looked like it was made of some plain, green cloth. However, what stood out the most, was that each and every of the females was a stark example of beauty. They had small noses, tight lips and skin so flawless it seemed to shine. The biggest difference laid between their hair styles, hair colours and their eye colours, all of which were a bit different. However, before he could pick up more details, another woman came out of bush.

Courier's jaw dropped a little, as he noticed the being in front of him. She was dressed in a green outfit that stuck close to her body, which only helped to accent her slender figure, ample breasts and beautiful curves. The woman had blue eyes, blond hair reaching to her knees, small, shapely and delicate features, which made all the females look pale in comparison. In fact, she was one of the most beautiful women he had seen in his entire life, putting the likes of Vera Keys, Veronica and Cass to shame. However, what caused the courier to grip the knife harder, were her eyes.

They were old, experienced, similar to that of a veteran of war. She looked like someone, who had seen more stuff than any sane human should ever see, and it bothered the courier. Just the very air around the woman screamed of danger and he found himself thinking that he would rather fight ten... no, twenty legendary bloat-flies at the same time, than make an enemy out of her. He needed to confirm his suspicions, so he focused his sight on her and activated one of the many implants located in his body. It was known as AR Scanner, which allowed him to see how strong his opponent was, in terms of health, status and how did he compare to him/her. When the results came in, the courier gulped internally. __Threat Level: Extreme... well, shit. I really shouldn't piss her off, if I want to live.__

She stopped, a few meters away from the man and asked, "Who are and why did you come here?"

The tone of the voice made the courier sweat drop a little, so he loosened the grip on his knife, put both of his hands in the air and said, "I am sorry, but I cannot understand you."

Hearing the courier speak, her gaze hardened, but she did not move. She then turned towards one of the elves and said, "Claudia, you can speak sign language, can't you? Could you communicate with the man in front of us?"

"As you wish, Miss Micaela," The elf confirmed, put her bow on her back and whistled, causing the courier to turn towards her. The female in question had long blond hair, silver eyes and bit of hair covering her left eye. She then began making hand gestures, while the courier paid close attention to her. Once the female finished, the courier smiled slightly and began his own set of gestures.

"My name is," He wrote in the air and then spoke, "Abraham Drake." He then continued making the rest of his message. "It is a long story, but I did not come on my own free will, neither I mean you any harm."

The elf the spoke the message to the rest of the group, causing a few elves to look at each other. Then Micaela spoke again, her voice still stern, "If that is the case, then you have nothing to fear. However, if you try to deceive us, you shall pay it for it, with your life. Do I make myself clear?"

The elf then hastily send the message to the courier, who smiled slightly, nodded and began gesturing again. "Very well, if this is what you want, then I will gladly answer all your questions in greater detail. However, this language is rather limited and I am not expert in it, myself. It would help me greatly, if you could teach me your dialect, to make communication easier for both sides. I hope that is not to much to ask for?"

Hearing this Miceala, kept her gaze on the courier, but smiled slightly. To her courier was still an anomaly, but at least he was polite, which she did not expect. She then spoke again, her voice losing a bit of harshness. "I agree with you, stranger. It would definitely be beneficial for both sides. That said, there is one last question, I want you to answer truthfully. Have you ever heard of Ilias?"

Hearing this courier raised his right eyebrow and made another set of gestures. "I am not familiar with that person, is that a problem?"

The elves looked between each other, before Micaela turned towards them and ordered, "Okay, we are taking this man to our village and putting him under supervision, until we know what we are dealing with. Claudia, tell him to follow us, we are leaving."

She nodded her head and repeated the message to the courier, who repeated the gesture and started walking. In front of him walked Micaela, followed by two elves, who kept sending wary glances towards him every now and then. Then on his sides were four elves split into two equal guards, guarding him and making sure he would not be a threat, their bows still ready to be pulled up and shot immediately. And on the very rear, Claudia and another elf closed the group, their attention focused on the courier and their surroundings.

The courier could only grimace internally, while he was being escorted by a group of females. He hated being put in situations like these, it made him feel powerless and considering his past experience with being captured or surrounded, did not fill with him confidence, especially, after all he had seen and been through in the last couple of months. On the plus side, there weren't any bomb collars attached to his neck, which definitely was an improvement over Sierra Madre. Also, the females were the most attractive women he had seen in his entire life, which made it much more bearable. Make no mistake, courier six was no saint, but he had never been pervert nor did he act like one. Still, a real beauty is very rare in the wasteland, so it was a nice change of scenery.

The courier smiled, as he mind wandered, coming up with thoughts that were this odd. Shaking his head, the man began taking in all the nature that surrounded him. The grass was green and healthy, the trees big and lush with leaves and the best part, the animals were here and they were completely normal, without an ounce of mutation. He could see squirrels running between the branches, crows watching the group with curiosity and once he even noticed a dear, which then run away from them. It was unlike Mojave Wasteland and he felt at pace here, even under these circumstances. __No wonder Randal Clark stayed in Zion for the rest of his life. Compared to the rest of the wasteland, this place was a paradise. But this? This is leagues above Zion, no spore carriers, no bloodthirsty tribals or Yaou Guais. I already like it here, being captured aside.__

As they walked through the forest, he couldn't help but notice elves whispering between each other and occasional glance at his arms all covered in scars. Some said the scars were not pretty and that they were more of a disgrace to a warrior. A warrior with so many scars would be considered pretty reckless or weak. However, the bigger and more rational part from his world, viewed scars as a reason not to mess with someone. In a world, where Deathclaws, Plasma Casters and Laser Rifles existed, having scars was a good reason to stay away from said individual and that he was an experienced warrior. And even if, that was not certain, someone who survived so much punishment, should not be underestimated.

Although not many women found scars attractive back in his world, so the courier wouldn't be surprised, if similar situation happened in here. In any event, at this point he was pretty much certain that he wasn't on Earth anymore. Sure, he could understand nature growing back like the one in vault twenty two, but this was on a completely different level. More importantly, those females had no firearms or anything similar. Even their clothing looked pretty useless as an armour.

Of course, there was a possibility that he was just in a completely different part of world, where guns were really rare, but he doubted it. Everything he had seen so far, only further cemented his analysis. This meant that being polite and respectful towards his newest acquaintances wouldn't hurt and could help him in the long run.

After half an hour or so, the group managed to leave the forest and they found themselves at the entrance of a small village surrounded by trees from all sides. The houses were mostly made out of wood, their roofs covered in straw. The only exception was a house in the middle of village that had stone walls and a roof made out of ceramic tiles, which had brown tint to them.

The courier was led through the village, to one of the wooden houses, before one of the elves at the front opened the door and let the rest of the group in. Once everyone was inside, she closed the door behind them. The room was fairly well lit, with multiple windows, wooden floor and a big metal prison in the middle of it. Inside the prison one could see a simple wooden table with two chairs and a lamp.

Seeing the courier sighed and took a step forward, only for Claudia to stop him. She then began making hand gestures and the courier rolled his eyes, when he understood his message. They wanted to pat him for his weapons, so he wouldn't cause any trouble. He then raised his arms and let the elf pat him for his weapons. Claudia began patting his pockets and even patted his crotch for whatever reason. Still, he did not move an inch and let them do their job. He was truly thankful for his artificial spine at that moment, which was a lifesaver more times than he could count. It allowed him to block out all the signals from his body, which in turn made it much easier to focus on combat and everything else. Of course, that didn't mean he was fine with being touched in a certain places

After searching for a bit, she pulled found one of his combat knives from his pocket, the one he put there on purpose. Thanks to years of practice, he could now walk into the casino or anywhere else with an armoury of weapons and armour, but it would be suspicious if they haven't found anything, so he put one of his combat knives into his pocket. It had a long, clip-point blade with serrations along the back intended for cutting rope and small branches and a leather grip on top of that. She examined the knife and it's quality before giving it to Micaela, who began studying it herself. Once the elf was done she gestured towards his duster and held up her hand. The courier sighed and took of his coat and gave it to the elf, which began searching it, but she could not find anything, which brought attention of Micaela. She then took the coat and began searching it herself, but she wasn't able to find anything herself.

She turned towards Cluadia and asked, "Are you sure, he doesn't have else anything on him?"

"I am certain. It is odd, but I also couldn't find anything else on his body or armour for that matter," Claudia explained, which caused Micaela to turn towards the courier. She gave him an analytical look, before she turned towards rest of the elves.

"That's suspicious. In that case I want a pair of guards keeping an eye on him twenty-four seven. The shifts will be changed every six hours. Claudia," Micaela said and turned towards the elf. "I know that I ask you a lot, but could you teach this man how to speak our language?"

"It is no problem at all, Miss Micaela. I just need some parchment and books, so I can get started," Claudia said, while Micaela nodded and gestured to one of the other elves. Said elf nodded and left the house, closing the door behind her. In the meantime, Claudia opened the door and sat on the opposite chair, with courier following suit.

A few seconds later, the elf returned and put a few books alongside some writing utensils and locked the door behind them. The rest of the group left shortly, with Micaela giving one last piece of advice, "Be careful, Claudia, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I will be, miss Micaela. Take care," Claudia answered and the doors closed behind the group, leaving the courier and three elves alone in the house. The one named Claudia then turned towards the courier, smiled slightly and said, "Well then, let's get started."

The courier nodded and the duo began their learning session. They started off with something simple, like pictures of different objects, which had their names written under them. Claudia spoke the word and the courier repeated. After a few more attempts, they began working on letters and Claudia found herself being impressed by the Courier's learning rate. The duo spent the next eight hours practising writing and some basic grammar, taking two breaks to eat some food and drink some water, before Claudia decided to call it a day as the sun began to set down. She was about to take the books, before the Courier put a hand on them and then turned towards the elf.

"I... learn... alone," The courier struggled for words and waited for the response.

The elf bit her lip, but nodded her head and said, "If you want to." She then smiled slightly and opened the door to the cell, before she cast one last glance towards the courier and left him alone, with two guards keeping an eye on him. The Courier then focused his entire attention on the books and began learning on his own.

At first it was pretty slow, since he only knew the basics, but it got better as the time went on. For whatever reason, their language was pretty similar to Chinese of his world, especially in terms of actual writing. Some of the aspects were pretty much the same, which made for a bit easier learning experience. The only difference was speaking, which sounded vastly different, much more melodic and calm. He knew he came across something similar ages ago, but he wasn't sure where. He considered it being a Japanese, but there were oddities here and there. They weren't that big, but once they were added together, they made the language into a completely different beast.

The Courier then spent the rest of the night learning the language, with guards casting him glances every now and then. It was definitely suspicious, since he didn't look even remotely tired, even after several hours of intense study. The reason for that was pretty simple, during one of his adventures his trusty pipboy stopped working properly or so the courier thought. For whatever reason, his sleep mater stopped at zero and stayed that way.

Early on, he thought that it was a bug or some software malfunction, but as the time went on, he found himself not needing sleep any longer. It frightened him a little, but shortly after he came to conclusion that it was one of the best things that ever happened to him. He could just do anything, as long as he had enough food and water. That said, it wasn't all sugar and rainbows, in fact, sometimes he really didn't like this blessing or curse or whatever. Being alone with his thoughts and memories all the time, was not a pleasant experience, even with his trusty trance mode. Shaking his head, he focused on the task at hand. The books were fairly limited, specializing purely on having as much grammar and words, without basically any knowledge whatsoever. It meant that he was going to go into the world completely blind and while it didn't worry him that much, having some prior knowledge would be useful. But he guessed he had to make do, without it.

The rest of the night was spent in relative silence, his guards getting changed at one point, with another pair that stood in the exact same spots as his previous pair. Then the next day came, and the sun began shining through multiple windows, giving the house a bit of fresh air. It didn't take long, before Claudia came again caring a tray with a breakfast for the Courier. She smiled slightly towards the man, before one of the guards opened the door and let her in.

She put the tray on the table, turned towards the courier and asked, "So, did you learn anything new?" And then sat back on the chair on the opposite side of the courier.

The man closed the book, turned towards the elf, smiled and said, "I think I have learned quite a lot." Claudia's eyes went wide open, her mouth opening slightly, before she realized what she was doing.

She regained her composure, coughed once and said, "Well, I didn't expect that. Did you really spend an entire night learning our language?" Her eyes focused on the courier.

The man shrugged and answered, "Pretty much. It was hard at first, but I got better as the time went on. If you want to, you can bring your leader here, I can answer all her questions now."

"I see... but aren't you even slightly tired after all that?" She questioned, a tinge of worry evident in her voice.

The man chuckled and answered, "Not at all, I don't need a lot of sleep and I am used to working in worse conditions. Anyway, I would like to thank you for taking me and all the hospitality."

"Hospitality? You are trapped in this cell, how is that supposed to be a hospitality?" She asked, while frowning.

"You wouldn't believe some of the conditions I slept in, anyway, what are you going to do now?" The courier asked, his chin leaning on his hands.

"Well, I thought about continuing our lessons, but I was supposed to inform Micaela, when you were ready," She explained and poured some tea for the two of them.

"I see, that explains it. Well, if you have got questions on your own, feel free to ask," The courier said and sipped a bit of his tea.

"I do have got some questions of my own, but for now I will wait for miss Micaela. I will be back in a moment," Claudia said, closed the door behind her and left the courier, who simply stayed calm as he waited for the inevitable to happen. It didn't take long until Micaela, with the rest of the elves walked in and surrounded the man from the outside the prison. He gave them a glance, but waited for the woman to speak up.

"I heard that you have managed to learn our language, is that correct?" She asked, her voice stern just like yesterday.

"That is correct, I should be more than capable of communicating with you," The courier answered and noticed that Micaela slightly raised her eyebrow, it was such a small detail, he almost missed it, before she spoke once more.

"Very well then, I have got a couple of questions for you and I want you to be completely honest with me, do I make myself clear?" She asked, her eyes focused on the man. The Courier nodded and sipped a bit of tea, before Micaela spoke once more. "Very well, I want you to answer the first two questions I asked you before. Who are you and why did you come here?"

The courier sipped the last bit of tea, put the cup away, turned towards the woman and began speaking, "My name is Abraham Drake, also know as Courier Six. And regarding your second question... I was transported here against my will and I am still not sure where exactly am I."

Hearing this Miceala, put her hand on her chin and asked, "How can I know that you are telling the truth?"

"Very well, you have got a point, I can not prove that I am telling the truth one way or another. But, considering the fact that I am outnumbered, have got no weapons or armour and I am currently surrounded by potentially hostile individuals, it seems like it would be in my best intentions to stay on your good side," The Courier explained and waited for the response.

She smiled slightly, when she heard it and said, "That is a very diplomatic answer. However, it is not enough to convince me, I am afraid."

"I suspected as much, well then, what do you expect me to do, to prove that I am telling the truth?" The courier asked his eyes narrowed.

"Well, if you can explain where did you get this knife...," Micaela said and pulled out courier's combat knife and then twirled it in her fingers. "I may just believe you."

"There isn't much to tell, it is just an ordinary combat knife, there are plenty of those things, where I come from," The courier answered and shrugged. "I think I have killed a bandit and then took it of his corpse, but I am not sure."

"Is that so? Well, the problem is that nobody in this world is capable of producing a knife of this sort of quality, neither I have seen a design like this in my entire life," Micaela said and smiled, but it wasn't a real smile. It was a smile that said, that you were screwed, if you didn't start talking.

Courier's eyes spread wide open, while he cursed himself internally. Then again, it's not like he could bullshit his way out of such keen observation. Resigned, he shrugged and admitted, "All right, all right, I get it. I will be brutally honest, I am from different world and I would appreciate it, if you didn't kill me for that."

"...Different world? Well, I suspected something like this, but I am still a little bit surprised. How did you get here and why?" Micaela asked, before she tossed the knife to the courier, who grabbed it and put it on the table.

"Well, a bunch of crazy scientists used me as a guinea pig and sent me to this world, against my will. That's all there is to it," The courier said and shrugged.

"... Let him out," Micaela said and two guards nodded before they unlocked the door. "I need to talk to you, meet me at my house, it's the one with stone walls."

After that Micaela left with most of the elves following after her, leaving only the Courier and Claudia behind. The man blinked a few times, turned towards his teacher and asked, "Is that it? That's all she needed to know?"

"Micaela is very wise and she has experienced many hardships. She knows when someone is lying to her. However, I did not expect her to invite you to her house," Claudia admitted, her gaze focused on the courier, who was still sitting on the chair.

The man just shook his head, got up, walked out of the prison and turned towards the elf. "What about my coat? When will I get it back?"

"I think that she might have a task for you. Anyway, is that true? Are you really from a different world?" The elf asked, her eyes focused on the man.

"Pretty much, but that's not important, is it? That said, it seems like this Miceala person wants something from me, so if you excuse me, I shall take my leave," The courier answered and opened the door, but stopped in the frame. He then turned towards Claudia and said, "Also, thanks for teaching me." The courier smiled and left slightly flushed elf behind him.

He went through the village, his footsteps being followed by all the elves and few humans, that seemed completely out of place. The courier knocked on the door, and shortly after Micaela opened the door and gestured him to step inside. The house was big, at least two stories high and well made. The floor was made out wood, but thanks to several carpets it was comfortable enough to walk bare-footed. He followed Micaela as she led him to a sitting room. It had a big wooden table in the middle of it, with a long leather sofa in front of it and two armchairs on its' sides.

She gestured him to sit down on an armchair and began brewing tea, before she finished and put two cups on the table. She then sat on the other armchair and turned her attention towards him. "I hope that you realize, why I brought you here?"

"Let me guess, you want me to do something for you?" The courier asked, while Micaela smiled slightly.

She then sipped a bit of her tea and began talking, "That is correct. I want you to check on my sister, who currently lives in Ilias Village. Her name is Lucifina, I am worried about her and I feel like something bad is about to happen."

"I see, I hope you don't mind me asking, but did something happen between you and your sister?" The courier asked and sipped a bit of tea.

"That's... complicated and I would rather not talk about," She answered and her gaze focused on the courier with the same hardness as before. "In any event, I want you to see if she is all right, and help her if something bad happens."

"Hmm... it sounds simple enough. Very well, I will help you, but I would like my coat first," The courier said and waited for the response.

She judged him for a few seconds, before she asked, "How can I know, that you will not try to run away from your assignment?"

This annoyed the courier and he gave her a deadpan, before he declared, "I don't expect you to trust me, but know this, when comes it to being reliable and having things done, I am one of the best people there are."

Her eyes spread slightly open, before she smiled a little and said, "Is that so? I guess, you will have to prove it then." She then got up and after a minute or so returned with courier's coat. She was holding the coat, when courier's hand brushed past her and jolt of white lightning jumped between their hands, shocking the duo and causing the apparel to fall on the ground.

Micaela's eyes narrowed once more, her attention fully focused on the courier. "What did you do?"

The courier held his hand in defence and said, "Now hold on for a second, I don't know what happened myself! Nothing like this has ever happened to me before!"

She judged him for a second, before she sighed and said, "Okay I believe you, but still if something like this happens again I want to know, is that clear?"

"Crystal clear," The courier said and then he promptly put on his coat.

"Now, before you go, there is someone you need to watch out for...," Micaela started.

"And, her name is Ilias, isn't it?" The courier asked, while Micaela nodded. "I read about her in one of the books, she seemed like a tyrant to me. So, what about her? How dangerous is she?"

"She is a nigh-omnipresent goddess of holy energy, one that sees everything that happens on the ground. The only places that are safe from here are the ones deep underwater or hidden in caves. She is capable of sending thunders of holy lightning across the globe and smiting anyone that crosses her," Micaela explained and courier's almost chocked on the tea as he listened to the woman.

"That's... crazy. How am I supposed to fight something like that?" The courier asked, a bit of dread placing itself in his heart. Back in his world there was ARCHIMEDES II, which was basically a solar artillery, so having someone with this sort of fire-power was definitely a problem. Here though, his enemy could fire lighting all over the world with probably less time needed to reload than a whole damn day.

"You are not. She is too strong for you to handle. That is why, I am giving you this," Micaela said and placed a necklace on the table. It looked like someone took a star, made of white marble and put it on a metal necklace.

The courier gently grabbed the jewellery and began inspecting it, his fingers running around the runes written on many sides of the necklace. He bit his lip, turned towards Micaela and asked, "So, what does it do?"

"It makes you invisible from the sight and sound of Ilias. It has got a radius of two meters, so that way you can talk to someone without Ilias being able to hear you or see you," She explained.

The courier whistled under his breath and gained some new respect at the necklace. From what he read about this world, magic actually existed, so he wasn't surprised about it. He wished he had more time to learn, but first things first. He turned towards Micaela and said, "Thank you, Micaela, but how does it work?"

"In order to activate or deactivate it, you need to press the middle of the star, but be warned. The necklace only lasts twelve hours tops, so you need to be careful about using. Don't use it on your way to Ilias Village, only when you reach my sister you should activate it," Micaela explained and sipped a bit of her tea.

"I see... Very well then, I am still not sure what I got myself into, but I will help you out. Now then, I shall take my leave," The courier said and stood up from the armchair.

"Be careful, Courier, don't fall prey to any monster, okay?" Micaela said and stayed in doors, while the courier turned around and smiled at her.

"I will, take care, Micaela," The courier said and began walking, his new destination Ilias Village.

Chapter END

IT IS BACK! Yay!

Told you, that I would rewrite it. I honestly dislike the first version, where the courier just ends up in MGQ and simply follows Luka and Alice around.

That is why, I decided to shake things up a little. And I hope that it is enough to keep you interested.

Also, I will not promise to keep posting a chapter every month or so, since stuff tends to get in the way. That said, I do intend to write this fiction to the very end, because I actually have got a plan for it. Now then, review, tell me what you hate and such. I don't think it is the best fiction, but it seems a bit better than the previous one.


	3. Chapter 3

***Notice

And of course I forgot to give Lucifina's name... I already fixed it, but if you notice and plot hole or something, please give me a sign. I will try to fix it to the best of my ability.

Also, I will most likely spend some time writing next chapter. I am stuck writing some scenes and I will be most likely busy for at least few weeks. That's why, do not expect an update for at least a month and a half.

***Notice End

The courier took one last look at the village, smiled, put on his headgear, turned around and entered the forest in front of him. Just like the last time, the courier felt truly at ease as he strolled through the thick woods. The air was cool, light breeze blowing on his checks, the temperature just high enough not to cause displeasure, but not hot enough to warm anyone, making the courier miss scorching heat of Mojave Wasteland.

Still, he could deal with that, and every now and then he could see dark elves hiding between the trees, watching him from the shadows as he made his way towards his destination. It was good to be back on track and the courier felt only at home, when he could travel. He wasn't the type to just settle down and live the life as a leader or doing some menial job.

Although that was only part of the truth, one the courier was able to admit to himself. The other part... well, some things are meant to be forgotten. The courier shook his head and focused on the road in front of him. __Stop courier, you have been there before, you don't want to think about this again. Let's just get to Luficina for now.__

After a couple of hours following the road, the courier finally managed to reach the outskirts of the forest, light shining through the canopy. He smiled slightly, before he increased his pace a little and found himself staring at huge plains with many patches of trees among it. The courier had no real comparison, but if he had to put it into words, then he would say it looked similar to one of the pre-war postcards he found during his travel, one that had name Yellowstone on it. The sun was shining, just above courier's head, which meant it was around noon, if you used the same time pattern as the one in his world. However, he wasn't sure if the same rules applied in this dimension, so the sun could set in a matter of hour or two.

That said, after walking a couple of hours, starting from Enrika it seemed like the time pattern was very similar, which was a good thing for once. The courier preferred travelling during the day, as it made it easier to find new locations and notice an ambush. During the night though, it was much easier to actually avoid the ambush, instead of just noticing it. Shaking his head once more, he focused his attention on the road.

He looked around and noticed a sign planted on the crossroads of the dirt road, he was currently standing at. He walked up to the sign, squinted his eyes and read, "Illias Village thirty two kilometres north road, Iliasburg one hundred twenty kilometres north road, Happiness Village fifty kilometres east from Iliasburg... Huh, those are quite big distances, but nothing crazy. I wonder, how well are the roads defended? How many outposts are there every few kilometres? We shall see."

With new bits of information on his hand, the courier began his trek towards the Ilias village. As he made his way towards it, he suddenly felt the earth rumble and then the ground in front of him burst open, revealing a monster. It had a body of a worm and an upper half of female attached to it.

The courier felt nauseous just looking at her, her body covered in slime and a lascivious smile that sent shudders down his spine. He had seen a lot of things in his life, but this? This was simply disgusting. He groaned internally and activated the necklace, before he put his right hand in his coat and muttered, "Just great..."

"Oh? A traveller? Can you let me wring some semen from you?" The monster asked.

"You have to be kidding me... So, this is what the monsters act like in this world, huh?" The courier muttered to himself, turned on the necklace for now and pulled out one of his favourite weapons, super-heated saturnite katana.

It was a custom made sword made by him using an alloy he found in Big Mountain Research Facility. The sword itself could cut through almost anything and had incredible durability. It resembled a katana from top to bottom with some minor details, including silver gleam of the alloy and a heat radiating inside the blade itself. It gave the blade a resemblance similar to that of hot iron, which was being melted.

"Sorry, but I think I would rather stab myself with my sword than than let you even touch me," The courier declared and entered combat stance. His feet spread apart, ready to move, sword held in two hands, his attention set on his enemy.

"Then I will just force you!" The monster shouted and attacked.

The courier simply waited for his opponent to come closer, before he rushed forward and cut the monster from top to bottom, splitting it in half, it's pieces flying by the courier. The courier then smirked, swung his sword down with his right hand, sending droplets of blood on the grass and then hid it back in his duster. After that, he turned around and looted the monster's body gaining some blood sausages out it.

Once he was done, he deactivated the necklace and set out once more towards Illias Village, this time without any monsters attacking him out of the blue. As he moved forward, his thoughts were focused on the monster that attacked him and how the rest of the world looked like. __If this monster wanted to rape me to get my semen, then most likely other monsters will act in similar way. Of course, there is a possibility of her being the only one, but I doubt it. Hmm... Wait a second, I do remember reading something about it back in Enrika!__

It was true, at one point during his learning session he came across a term known as a critical ecstasy. It was a specific term describing the heavily weakened state of a man when forced to ejaculate by a monster. Whenever the man orgasms, although he feels pleasured, he suddenly becomes frail and loses the ability to fight back against the monster.

The courier shuddered as he thought about the consequences. The monster could do anything to a man, once that state was reached. At the same time, he couldn't help but smirk a little. While, basically all the men in this world would suffer the same fate, he was an exception. Even in his world, he doubted that anyone would let a monster do whatever they wanted. Live or die instincts were fairly strong back in his world, which meant, that this 'Critical Ecstasy' would not be nearly as effective, not to mention as far as he was aware, he shouldn't be affected in this first place, since he was from a different world to begin with. In that case, pleasure attacks would be pretty much useless against him. Thanks to his spine, he could block out anything his body sent him, allowing him to fully focus on battle without such distractions as a pain or pleasure, but at the same time, it allowed him to receive informations about any damage that he received.

With his confidence renewed, the man increased his pace and in a matter of hour, he arrived at the entrance of the village. It was a very rural town, even compared to his own world. Majority of the houses were made out of wood, their roofs covered in straw. They had simple design, a few windows and a single entrance. Two buildings stood out among their wooden counterparts, the first one was bigger than most, had red tiles on the roof instead of straw and was made out of stone. The second one was a huge church, made out of white marble located at the end of the village. It was at least three stories high, had stone pillars at the entrance, two sets of stairs and many windows. It looked very wealthy compared to the rest of the village, which didn't go unnoticed.

The courier had to admit, despite not being a very religious person, that it was very impressive. Shaking his head once more, he began walking through the town gaining attention of all the inhabitants, who whispered behind him and pointed fingers at him. It annoyed him, but he paid it no attention. __Well, I guess now I know how supermutants and ghouls feel like, when people go against them__ _._ Now what he needed to do was to find Lucifina's house. Then as he was waling by, he noticed a guard in a steel armour, wielding a spear, standing in front of the temple.

He walked up to the man and asked, "Excuse me, sir, I have got a question for you."

The man eyed the courier, before he smirked and said his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, really? And what if I say, that I really don't care about an outsider like you?"

The courier then sighed and muttered, "I wanted to solve it peacefully..." He then, grabbed the man by the armour and growled, his terrifying presence kicking in, "Listen you asshole, you can either tell me where Lucifina lives or I will cut of your balls and shove them down your throat."

"H...Her house is right there! Please don't hurt me!" The guard stuttered, before the courier snorted and threw him to the ground and made his way to the Lucifina's house.

The house was pretty much identical to the rest of the houses, located in the village. The only exception was a small set of wings painted in the middle of the door. He was about to knock, when suddenly the door swung open and a young boy rushed outside only to bounce off the courier's legs.

"Ouch…," The boy muttered before he turned towards the courier and his eyes spread wide open. The boy was small, barely reaching to his waist, blue eyes and a purple hair being his most distinctive features.

"Sorry for that, are you all right?" The courier asked and stretched his hand towards the boy. The boy looked surprised for a second, before he took courier's hand and let himself be pulled up.

The boy looked worried for a second, before he asked, "Who are you? Do you want to hurt my mom too?"

The courier eyes spread wide open, his fist clenching. He then sighed and calmed himself down, before he said, "No, I am not here to hurt you or your mother. I need to talk Lucifina, it is important."

The boy's eyes spread wide open before he asked, "How do you know mommy's name?"

"I have been sent by someone she knows. In any event, is there anything wrong, you seem to be in awful rush for whatever reason?" The courier questioned, his gaze focused on the boy.

"That's… Momma is sick! Can you help her?" The boy asked, his eyes filled with hope.

"I can," The courier said with confidence. Hearing the boy smiled happily, grabbed courier's hand and lead his inside the house.

It was fairly small, with kitchen serving as a dining room at the same time. There were three more rooms, two of them being separate bedrooms, with the last being a bathroom. Inside one of the bedrooms, he could see a night stand, a cupboard and a wardrobe made completely out of wood. The first bedroom had it's door opened and inside the courier could see a bed, in which a very beautiful woman laid, wearing a white leather nightgown. She had blue eyes, gentle smile, delicate features and a blonde hair, the same colour as Micaela. If one looked closely though, he could see exhaustion evident in her eyes. However, when her gaze laid on the courier, she frowned just very slightly, her eyes hardening.

The courier held his hands in the air, before he said, "I am not here to hurt you... or your son for that matter, Micaela sent me."

Her eyes spread wide open, before she turned towards the boy and said, "Luka, please go to your room, I need to talk to this man." The boy nodded, before he rushed to the other bedroom and closed the door behind him. After that, Lucifina gestured to the courier to come in, which he promptly did and closed the door behind him. "Is that true, did Micaela really send you?"

The courier then pulled out the necklace from his pocket and pressed in the middle. An invisible wave was sent before everything was back to normal. "That's correct," The courier answered.

She looked closely at the piece of jewellery, turned towards the courier and said, "I see, that necklace definitely proves it. Very few beings are capable of creating such a thing, and I highly doubt Ilias sent you here, not when she is trying to kill me."

"Wait a second, what do you mean she is trying to kill you?" The courier questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"First of all, can you please show you face, I want to be certain," Lucifina asked, and the courier complied. She judged the courier for a few seconds, before she smiled faintly. "You are pretty handsome, you know?" She said and chuckled.

"Thanks for the compliment, I guess? Now then, how is Ilias trying to kill?" The courier asked and smiled a little.

Lucifina then winced, coughed violently and grabbed her chest for a few seconds, before she turned towards the courier, looking a little bit weaker. "Does it explain anything?"

"I see, she sent some sort of disease to kill you, right? Is there no cure for it? Or is there a different problem?" The courier asked as he begun sorting through all the stuff he had. There were a couple of things he could use to heal a disease, but he wanted to know more first.

"It is… curable, but that's not a problem. People in Ilias Village do not see me or my family in favourable light. They refused to sell us herbs… and without them I will die," Lucifina explained, her eyes filled with sadness.

"I see, you know in that case I can heal you, myself," The courier said and smiled.

However, Luficina did not seem exuberant about it, she sighed and said, "If only, it were that simple. Even if, you heal me, that's not going to stop Ilias. She won't stop until I am dead," Lucifina explained and smiled bitterly.

"...I see, that definitely is a problem. Hmm… I think I might have a solution to that," The courier said and Lucifina gave him a questioning gaze, gesturing him to continue. "Well, since Ilias watches us, we need to make it so, she believes that you are dead. I will heal you using some of the herbs of mine, then I will put you in state similar to death or coma. Your body will slow down and everybody will believe that you died. Once that happens, I will break in to the funeral home, save you and then carry you to Enrika, where Micaela will keep you safe from Ilias gaze."

Lucifina's eyes spread wide open, before she opened and closed her mouth in a rapid succession. She then put her hand on her chin and began contemplating the idea, while biting her lip. She stayed that way for a few seconds, before she turned towards the courier and said, "That… could work. But… at the same time, are you certain you can make this work?"

"I wouldn't have proposed this, unless I knew exactly what I was doing. I am a skilled doctor, chemist and thief, Lucifina. I can make this work, I promise," The courier said and waited for the response, Lucifina's gaze filled with doubt.

"…I know you are right, but I do not want to leave Luka behind with those people," She admitted, a bit of scowl evident on her face.

"I know how you feel, you want him to be safe and you do not want to risk losing him. He is your son, you love him and I can understand that," The courier said, earning a surprised look from Lucifina. "However, do you honestly think that Luka will be happy, if you die just like that? I give you a chance, Lucifina. I give you a chance to turn a funeral, into a reunion, it's up to you to decide upon the choice."

For a few seconds, the woman was silent, before she smiled and chuckled, a bit of warmth coming back into her eyes. "I have to admit, you know your way with the words, don't you? Very well, I accept, please help me."

Hearing this, the courier smiled himself, before he pulled out a clay bottle with a small cork on top of it and a small leather sack, closed by a bit of rope. The man handed over the bottle to the woman and said, "The thing you currently hold in your hands is known as bitter drink. It heals injuries and helps people recover from diseases and other things like that. The downside is, that you need to take it all in one go otherwise your stomach won't handle it."

"I see… what about the second thing, you are holding?" Lucifina asked, her attention focused on the leather sack in courier's hand.

"This one is known as a healing poultice, it's far more superior than the bitter drink, but it causes huge pain to the user, reducing his or her agility. That's why I want you to drink bitter drink first. That way, we will reinforce your body, before we use the more potent medicine," The courier explained. He then put the poultice on the bed, before he pulled out a few different drugs from his coat and a several tools specifiably designed for brewing potions, drugs and others. He then poured some of the exotic ingredients from his world and brewed a drug that would put Lucifina in coma for several hours, while being watched closely by the woman. It took him a minute or so, before he was done and he held a blue liquid in a vial, before he used syringe and put it inside the tool.

"So, shall we begin?" Lucifina asked, determined to make this through. The courier nodded, before the woman calmed herself down and drunk the bitter drink in one go. Her eyes shot wide open, but she held her ground and set away an empty bottle, while coughing.

They were about to continue, when suddenly Luka barged in and run up to his mother, fear evident in his eyes. "Momma, are you all right?"

"I am fine, Luka. It's just a bit of cough, don't worry, this man will help me, I am sure of it. However..., if anything goes wrong, I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise, that you will not hold a grudge against those, who inflicted any pain on us. If you do it, I am sure, you will become a fine hero," Lucifina said, her voice soft calming the boy down.

"I promise… I promise, momma," Luka said, his voice cracking up a little, his eyes getting watery.

"Then, I am happy. Now, please I need to leave us alone for a few more minutes, then we will talk, okay?" Lucifina asked, before Luka hugged his mother and left the room. When the courier turned his gaze towards the woman, he could see a single tear dropping down her cheek. He sighed, but walked up to her and wiped it off using a handkerchief.

"I know that it hurts, but I need you to stay strong, just for a few moments. Now, you need to put the Healing Poultice on your skin, so it can do it's job. I recommend an area around the belly," The courier said and turned back, giving a bit of privacy to the woman. He could hear the clothing shifting around and even wet splashes of the poultice, but he kept his gaze firmly on the doors, until Lucifina told him to turn around.

"It seems like, the medicine is doing it's job," The courier said and watched as some of the colours returned to Lucifina's face, her eyes shining a bit brighter.

"I agree, now comes the last part," She said and the courier nodded.

He then injected the drug into her vein, before he hid the rest of the stuff, put on his headgear, put his hand on the woman's hand and said, "It will be all right, I promise."

She gave him one last smile, before she laid down softly on her bed and closed her eyes. The courier checked the pulse then and her heart rate, making sure, she was still fine, put on a sad face, turned off the necklace and opened the door. Outside, he noticed Luka preparing a dinner, when suddenly the boy turned towards him and then towards his mother. His eyes spread wide open and he dropped his fork to the ground, it's sound resonating across the house.

The courier then walked past him and muttered weakly, "I am sorry, kid..."

He then opened the door and left the house, just in time to hear Luka's scream inside. He bit his lip before he walked up to the same guard and ordered, "Lucifina died, inform the priest."

The guards eyes spread wide open, before he nodded frantically and ran to the temple, leaving the courier behind. The man then made his way outside the village and leaned on the nearest tree. He watched as villagers gathered around the house, before the guards alongside the priest came and entered the building. For a few seconds, it was silent before the priest left, the rest of the guards following him. One of them caring a package in the shape of a human, covered in white sheet. The courier then watched, using his bionic eyes, as the group entered the temple and closed the door behind them. Seeing this, he activated the necklace once more, entered trance state and waited for the sun to set down.

The trance state allowed him to basically to turn off most his higher cognitive functions, leaving him just aware enough to notice anyone trying to sneak up on him. It took a few more hours, but finally the night came and the courier sprung to action.

He turned invisible, using his stealth nanobots and began to make his way inside the temple. He had to avoid some patrols of guards, walking in groups, until he finally reached the temple and jumped in through one of the windows. The darkness was pretty potent inside, barely lit up by several torches embedded in stone walls, so he had to activate his bionic eyes as well, which let him see in a complete darkness. The floor was made out of stone, the roof held by thick logs and several stone pillars supporting it. There were several statues of Ilias covering the area, with the biggest one at the back of the temple. All of them showed the figure, her big feather wings tucked behind and a smile that promised pure happiness. _F_ _ _or someone as evil as her, she certainly does have a beautiful smile... Just like any other tyrant, I have met so far.__

Shaking his head, the courier began exploring the temple looking for Lucifina, until he came across two guards, who were having a conversation in front of a pair of wooden doors. It got his attention, so he sneaked close to them and listened in to their conversation.

"You, know what, Jim. As much as I didn't really care, about her, she sure had a nice body," The first guard said and gestured to the room behind them.

"I know right, Earl? I wished I could put my hands on that pussy of her, but… eh, I guess, I won't," The second guard answered.

"Really? Don't you at least want to look at her and maybe do something, while she is still fresh?" Earl asked and grinned like crazy.

"I admit, I am curious, but I am worried about the priest," Jim admitted and shook his head.

"Oh come on, let's have some fun with her, before the captain shows up to "inspect" the corpse. There won't be another chance like this!" Earl said and waited for the response.

The other guard was about to answer, when suddenly a noise was heard across the room. It sounded like a small stone hit the floor and bounced off a few times, gaining attention of both guards. "...What was that?" Jim asked, gripping his spear a bit tighter.

"Let's check it out, hopefully, it's some stupid thief or something. Unless… Martha came around to have some with fun me!" Earl answered and grinned, before making his towards the sound, his companion following him. __… I think I might have lost some brain cells… God, and I thought my world was fucked up royally. I really wish I could just punch those guys with a powerfist, but I need to get Lucifina__ _ _out of here__ _ _first.__

He walked up to the door and gently slipped inside. He was inside an empty room, with a single coffin inside. The coffin was still open, and inside, the courier could see Lucifina, her expression peaceful. He gently pulled her up, put her against the wall and put several pieces of junks, which weighted exactly the same as the woman inside the coffin. He then closed the wooden container and made sure, it couldn't be opened unless they destroyed the coffin itself.

With his work done, he gently picked up the woman and left the room, his stealth field active. It took a bit of manoeuvring, but after a few minutes he was outside the village, Lucifina kept firmly in his hands. He then turned off his stealth field and began making his way towards Enrika. The courier kept a slow pace, making sure not to hurt his companion by an accident.

As he walked towards Enrika, he couldn't help but marvel at a woman held in his arms. She was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his entire life, not a single flaw evident on her face. Even her body would make most of the woman in his world jealous, with her ample breasts and a perfect figure.

He knew it was wrong to think like this, but he couldn't help it. Back in his world, he was too busy with things like a second battle of hover dam, governing the Strip and butchering squads of legionary assassins. Here though, it was a different world, one that did now know about Courier Six. That said, the courier's mind was stronger than his body's hormones and he banished the thoughts from his mind. Not to mention, Lucifina already had a husband and a child.

That was part of the reason, the second part was courier's fear of falling in love. He was afraid that it would all turn out to be fake and he preferred not to fall in love, than fall in love and have his heart broken. He was already a broken man as it was, love could only make it worse as far as the courier was concerned. He didn't want to risk that, he didn't want to cross that one boundary, no matter what happened.

It took a few hours longer to reach Enrika and the sun begun to rise, it's rays shining on Lucifina's face. She stirred a little, before her eyes opened and turned towards the courier. For a few seconds, she watched his face silently, before she muttered, "So, it worked, huh…?"

The courier nodded and answered, "Yes, yes it did. I am sorry that I wasn't able to avoid lying to Luka and the way it turned out."

"It's all right, you saved my life and I am certain that he will grew to be a fine hero, just like his father," Lucifina said and smiled. The courier could only return the smile himself, when he looked at her face of pure happiness.

It didn't matter, how many people he helped, or how many times he saved someone's life. No matter how many times he saw it, it was always beautiful. It was a proof that even he was capable of doing something right. He continued on his way, still keeping a firm grip on Lucifina, while making sure he did not touch any sensitive parts by an accident.

An hour or so later, the duo finally arrived at the entrance of the Enrika, a few elves keeping watch. They gave them a glance, but didn't greet them or in any way signal, that something changed, which was good. That way Ilias would have less reasons to believe Lucifina was still alive and well. He carried the woman, towards Micaela house, which door stood open, a figure standing inside. Lucifina turned her head towards the figure, a small smile on her face. Micaela returned the smile and invited the duo inside, before she lead them to a second floor, where several bedrooms were located. The bedrooms themselves, were well designed. There was a single bed, a chair, a cupboard and a wardrobe inside each of them. There was also a big window, through which light poured, making them seem much more homely.

Micaela gestured towards one of the beds, before she asked, "So, how did it go, courier?"

"Pretty well, I will tell you more, but for now, let's focus on your sister," The courier answered, put the woman in bed, covered her in sheet and leaned against the wall. He watched as Micaela, sat at the edge of the bed, her hand squeezing Lucifna's hand.

"It's been so long, sister," Micaela muttered, a small smile on her face.

"Too long in fact, it is good to see too," Lucifina answered and returned the smile. She then turned towards the courier and said, "It's all thanks to you, you have my gratitude."

The courier smiled under his breath, waved his hand nonchalantly and said, "Don't mention it. That said, would you like to know all the details that occurred during my journey?"

The duo turned towards him and nodded. Seeing this courier began reciting his journey, "It went pretty well for the most part. I had to kill a monster on my way to Ilias village, lie to Luka and came just back in the nick of time so that two perverted guards didn't rape Lucifina, when she was unconscious."

At the piece of information, their eyes spread wide open, before Micaela's gaze hardened, pure steel in her voice, unlike anything he had heard before, "I take it, that they didn't succeed, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are. I was able to rescue you, Lucifina, before they managed to put their dirty hands on you. I also wanted to beat them to a bloody pulp, but at the same time I did not want to cause any commotion, so I had to let it go," Courier explained and waited for the response. He could see relief in both of woman's eyes their eyes exchanging glances between them. He then pushed himself off and said, "Now, I hope you don't mind, but I have got a few questions of my own, that I would like to know the answer to."

"And what would you like to know, courier?" Micaela asked, her gaze focused on the man.

"A few things really, but first of all, who or maybe what are you?" Courier asked, earning a surprised look from Micaela. "I have met many people and I am ninety five percent certain that neither of you are human."

The duo looked in the silence, before Lucifina asked, "And what gives you that impression?"

"Well, I can tell that both of you are vastly more powerful than I am and you could wipe floor with me, if you wanted too. And where I come from I am known as one of the deadliest people in the entire wasteland. So the fact that each of you can just beat me like this is ridiculous. Second of all, your eyes, I know the look in your eyes. Those are the eyes of beings that lived long life and experienced a lot of hardships. Last, but not least, I really doubt a human could just govern a monster village like this," The courier explained and waited for the response.

Then Lucifina chuckled, her eyes regaining a bit more of their life. "You are very perceptive, mister courier. I have to admit, I did not expect that. But, what makes you believe that we will share our secrets with you?"

"Well, few things really. First of all, I have managed to succeed and brought you back here safely, Lucifina," Courier said and showed them one finger. "Two, I have proven my value, so having an employee as reliable as me would be beneficial. I am far more useful to you alive than dead." A second finger, appeared. "Last but not least, I do not expect you to tell me your darkest secrets or who exactly are you, but I want to know more about this world and how to survive in it."

The two looked between each other, before Miceala sighed and nodded, her attention focused on the man. "Very well, I will tell you about this world, but I want you to swear for your life that you will never reveal our identity to anyone, unless we allow you to. If you break your word, I will kill you myself."

The courier nodded, knelt, put his right hand on his chest and swore, "I swear that I will never reveal your identity to anyone else, unless you allow me to do so. You have my word for it."

The duo looked closely, but they couldn't notice a sign of deception, so they relaxed. Seeing this, Lucifina smiled and asked, "You meant it, didn't you?"

"I am not the best guy in the world, but I keep my promises no matter what," The courier confirmed and stood up, his voice confident.

"Very well, it all started many millennia ago," Micaela began her tale.

The courier listened to the story, every now and then writing down a detail to his pipboy, that he deemed important, including Ilias, Alice the first, Great Monster wars, Alice the eight, Heinrich, Six Ancestors, Slaughter of Remina and Promenstein. He didn't ask any questions and let them finish the story. The picture the duo in front of him drew, made him question his sanity and everything he used to believe in. Monsters that fed on human semen, pure idiocy of the humans and their flaws, magic, the way monsters treated humans and many other things. The things were so dumb, he considered nuking this whole planet back into stoneage, at one point, before he scrapped it almost immediately.

"That's… a lot to take in," Courier answered as he tried to wrap his head around it. He sighed, his voice tired, "And the worst part is that this is either all truth or one of the most well crafted lies I have ever come across, which I doubt. Now out of all those things I have heard, one thing bothers me… What is the point of all this?"

"What do you mean, courier?" Lucifina asked, not sure what he was getting it.

"I mean, from what I can understand, Ilias can not kill all the monsters, since it would unseal all the ancestors and Alice the first. That's why she kept Dark Alice alive, in order to control the amount of Dark energy in the world, since she cannot control it herself. Which means that she can't kill all the monsters, unless… She could somehow gain control over dark energy, herself," Courier explained and then it hit him.

He glanced towards two seraphim in front of him and they had sour expression of their own, with a tinge of surprise added to the mix. Micaela shook her head, turned towards the courier and said, "If what you say is true…, then we have got a major problem."

"You don't say? So, now what? I mean sure, we have got an idea of what she can do, but we don't know if this is correct, and if it is, when will it happen or how to stop it?" Courier countered and sighed.

"That's… true," Micaela agreed and lost herself in thoughts.

However, before any of them could come with a plan of some description, Lucifina spoke up gaining their attention, "As much as I would love to worry about our crazy creator, there is something almost as important. We need to do something about Luka."

"Luka, your son? What about him?" Courier asked, his eyes narrowed.

"As you well know, he is half-angel, half-human. And in a couple of years his powers will fully manifest, which is something we have to avoid," Lucifina explained gaining surprised look from the courier.

"What do you mean, it will manifest? Does it have any side effects or something?" Courier questioned, his mind racing as he tried to remember missing something during the tale.

"Do you remember, what happened to Heinrich?" Micaela asked, gaining a gasp from the courier who pushed himself off the wall.

"Oh… I see, holy power will corrode his body and then kill him, if not sealed," Courier recalled and cursed himself. That was a problem, especially since Luka had no way of sealing his powers on his own. Not to mention, an angel of one of the first seraphim was bound to attract monsters.

"Exactly, luckily for us, we have got special rings that can seal our powers, like the ones on our hands," Micaela confirmed and gestured to two small rings, made of silver with a single ruby on them. Then she snipped another one from her attire, put it on Lucifina's hand, took the one that was already there and gave it to the courier, who began examining it. "You need to give this to Luka, otherwise Ilias might get suspicious."

"Hmm… we don't want that, do we? Okay, I will move out as soon as I can and get it to Luka, that way his angel powers will remain hidden. Then I'd better move out sooner rather than later," The courier said and was about to move, when suddenly Lucifina spoke.

"That's not everything. Who is going to raise him now that he thinks that I am dead?" Lucifina asked, her gaze gaining some of the steel her sister exhibited not too long ago.

"That's… a good question," Courier answered, not sure how to respond.

"Why don't you raise him?" Micaela asked.

"Me?! Oh no, I refuse to do that. I have got one charisma and I would only scar him more mentally. Besides, I doubt he would be happy being taught by a man, who couldn't help his mother," Courier explained and crossed his arms.

"I see what you mean, courier, but please, there isn't anyone else I can ask. I know it's a lot to ask for, but please help him. I ask this as a mother," Lucifina pleaded her eyes fixed on the courier, tears gathering in the corners.

"I... am truly sorry, but I cannot devote myself to raising a boy for ten years, even if you ask me to, not when the whole world is in danger. I will deliver the ring to Luka, but for now I am afraid Ilias is much more important," Courier denied with pained voice, gaining a sigh from Lucifina.

"I see... I can understand that, but...," She begun before she stopped, shook her head and sighed. "You are right, I shouldn't have asked for that. I am sorry."

"Don't apologize, if the circumstances were a bit different I would have helped you. However, we cannot afford to waste time in our current situation. In any event, we have got a few major problems. We are outnumbered, we cannot just train an army and protect every single city or settlement on our own. We need allies, resources, weapons, armour all that stuff. But even then, nobody is going to believe us, especially any humans that believe Ilias is a not evil," Courier declared, gaining a bit of scowl on Micaela's face. He then sighed and brought the last point, he wanted to address, "You may not like what I am about to say, but we need monster's help."

He expected to see surprise, maybe a bit of shock, but it was way too much. Both of the seraphim could only nod, their features grim. Micaela turned towards the courier and said, "You are right, I am not exuberant about it, but... we need all the help we can get. That said, if either of us leave this village, Ilias will get suspicious. That's why we need you to go to the Hellgondo and find help. It won't be easy, since the last Monster Lord died a few years ago and I am not sure, if other monsters will look in favourable light at you. Still, there is a monster, known as Tamamo, who helped govern the monster race for a few hundred years, she might help you. Be careful though, I am not certain, but I believe she might be one of the six ancestors, so it would be a good idea to stay on her good side."

"Wait, sister, what about the necklace?" Lucifina asked, gaining their attention. "I mean, it will run of out power soon, right?"

"That would be correct. The problem is I can only charge it for twelve hours in one go, so you should keep it's usage low," Lucifina explained and gestured the courier to hand it over.

"Wait a second, Miceala. I want to try something first,"Courier said, pulled out the necklace, a fission battery and some wiring. He then began fiddling with those items, until the battery was firmly attached to the necklace. A wave of energy was sent in every direction in twenty meter radius, gaining shocked expressions from both of the seraphim. He then twiddled with it a bit more, until the wave of energy was reduced ten times, the way it should be, before he turned it off. He smiled at the results, but sweat dropped when both of the females have him hard looks, their eyes suspicious. "Uhhh... well, um, I suppose that you want some sort of explanation, don't you?"

"It is as you say. May I ask, what exactly did you do and how did you do it?" Micaela asked, her gaze firm.

The courier sighed and grabbed his temple. "It's... complicated, so I will keep it as brief as I can. Basically, what I have done is connected a battery, which is basically a container with energy to your necklace. Does it satisfy you?"

"Not exactly, that said, how long can it support the necklace?" Micaela asked, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"I am not certain, but judging by the power it produces and it's usage, I think that it might hold for at least... ten years," Courier guessed, gaining shocked expressions from both of the seraphim.

"That's... amazing, where did you get something like this?" Lucifina asked, her eyes set on the courier.

"I am from different world, where I come from these things are fairly common. However, as much as I would love to explain everything to you, I think that getting Luka his rings is more important," Courier countered.

"I think Luka can wait a few hours longer, Courier, would it be possible to use that batteries of yours to power up much bigger necklace, the one that covers entire village?" Micaela asked, her voice dripping with curiosity.

"Well, I guess so. So, where is it? I will do the same for it, I just need to know about it's location," Courier asked, realizing what the seraphim was getting at.

"It's down in the basement, here, come with me," Micaela answered and led the courier down, to the basement.

It was pretty simple in design, with stone walls, a few unlit torches and three pairs of doors for different rooms. She opened the first door on her right and led the courier inside. There in the middle of the room, on the stone pedestal laid the same type of necklace he had, albeit at least three times bigger. He didn't waste time, pulled out some scrap metal, three fission batteries, some scrap electronics and got down to work. It took him a few minutes, but soon it was done and the necklace shone for a second, before it faded out. The courier then checked how much power was needed to keep it running, before he nodded in contemplation and turned towards the woman.

"That should do it, It seems like it will be able to power up your necklace for at least ten years as well, so you can relax a little," The courier said and stretched a little.

"Thank you, now, let's go back," She said and smiled a little, before the duo returned to Lucifina.

"So, is it done? How is it working?" The other seraphim asked.

"It's working just fine, it will last for quite a while, so you don't have to worry about it anytime soon. Now then, I will be leaving, or is there something else?" Courier asked.

Both of the females in front of him, exchanged glances, before Micaela turned towards him and said, "Not really, you are right. For now, we need to get other things set up, so it would be counterproductive to keep you here. Take care, courier."

"Take care and be careful," Lucifina added and smiled slightly.

"I will, now then, first I will deliver the ring to Luka, then I will think about the rest. If you don't mind, I'd better start moving sooner rather than later, take care, Micaela, take care, Lucifina," Courier said and left the woman behind him, their eyes focused. It was time to finally start preparing for Ilias and he couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of fighting a god. __Well, then, Ilias, let's see, what are you capable of?__

Chapter End


	4. Chapter 4

"Well then, let's get this ring to Luka, shall we?" The courier asked nobody in particular and began his trek towards Ilias village. He stood on the entrance of Enrika, before he pulled out his necklace, turned it on and began walking.

A small wave of energy was sent from the piece of jewellery, before it dissipated, making it seem like nothing happened. It was still early in the morning, even after he took care of Lucifina and a few other things, so he had a lot of time to reach the village. He could go exploring, but he doubted it would pay off in the end, especially since this world was vastly different than his. _This world is mostly unpopulated compared to mine, not to mention it never reached something similar to pre-war glory. There are still many forests, human facilities are located mostly in cities and nobody even thought of creating any patrols or guard houses along the road to protect its' citizens. In fact, this whole world is one big mess. Monsters that prey on human semen, angels that hide from their creator, humanity that is so weak to pleasure that once they climax you can do whatever you want with them... Yeah, I think I already miss the Mojave Wasteland, at least the raiders were fairly consistent. Here the monsters will kill you, rape you and eat you, preferably in that order._

The courier sighed and shook his head. It didn't matter, how dumb and ridiculous this world was, he was stuck here, so he could either adapt or die. And he wasn't going to let some dumb monster eat him or do something else. As me marched forward, he suddenly felt his nose tickling him and sneezed. _Well, somebody must be talking about me. I wonder who?_ Then suddenly a lightning bolt hit the ground a few feet in front him, barely missing him. He gulped as he realized that he was suddenly in a huge danger, his body moving on it's own, years of experience kicking in as he sprinted forward, barely avoiding another lightning strike. He began to zigzag around, as barrage of lighting threatened to incarnate his body, with a single strike.

He didn't know how long it lasted, a few seconds, a few minutes or longer, the attacks hit the ground at least fifty times. He ran forward, when suddenly he noticed that the lightning strikes stopped and he slowed down. He was still wary, but it seemed like Ilias, which he assumed it was her, stopped, at least for now. He didn't like it, more importantly how did she know, he was there? She wasn't supposed to see him, so how? He bit his lip and increased his pace, intending to get as fast as he could to Ilias village. He managed to reach the settlement and he suddenly very endangered. It felt like he was going into Deathclaw Promontory once again and it unnerved him greatly. He ran to Luka's house and noticed the boy just as he was leaving. His face looked completely miserable and it seemed like he had cried for several hours.

The courier could feel a pang of guilt, before he ran up to the boy and said, "Hey, Luka, this is for you, from your mother, take care!" He then dropped the ring in boy's hand, who could only blink in surprise, before he got the fuck away from Ilias village. After running for a few minutes, he calmed down and breathed out. He was about to move, when suddenly he noticed a group of beings flying towards him. _Well... shit..._

There were six of them and they looked similar to each other, at least in terms of clothing and height, barely reaching to courier's chin. Three of them had pink clothing, a set of white feather wings, a pink bow and looked like someone took a cupid and turned it into a beautiful female. The one that struck out the most was blond with pink eyes, who had hearts in them and a long hair, reaching to her ankles. The three other females looked like a medieval knight given big white feathery wings and a long sword. The one at the front had long flowing white hair, silver eyes and beautiful flawless skin. Under different circumstances, courier would feel incredibly lucky to be able to see beauties like these, but as it was, he could only feel annoyed. Yet another fight, where he had to kill beautiful females, just how unlucky one had to be? He sighed and prepared ordinary katana he bought from gunrunners, ready to engage in combat.

He watched as the three cupids surrounded him from all sides, their bows ready, aimed right at him. Two of the Valkyries were on his back, ready to strike, leaving only the one in front. Then she began speaking, "I am the angel of war, on Ilias command you are to be taken prisoner and led to our creator. Surrender now, and it shall be painless."

"Sorry, beautiful, but I have stuff to do and you are in my way!" Courier responded and jumped forward.

He slashed downward intending to shake her balance and then finish her off in one go, but the Valkyrie blocked his strike and barely flinched from his charge. She then countered and began trading blows with the courier. In a matter of seconds he found himself overwhelmed, by power, skill and speed of his opponent. He could only back off, barely able to keep up with the angel in front of him. He grunted, blocked the next attack and threw a bit of dirt towards her, gaining a surprised look from the angel. However, it still wasn't enough, as she gracefully avoided his attack and resumed her assault. He found himself barely strong enough to block whenever it was necessary. It was frustrating, back in his world, he thought that he was a pretty good swordsman, but here he couldn't land a single strike on the being in front of him. Then with a single sword strike, she sent him back, skidding across the ground for a few seconds. However, before he could react the cupids shot three different arrows towards him, which then exploded and tied him up in a golden rope, binding his arms and legs and causing him to fall to the ground. With the last bit of movement he had, he de-materialized his weapon before he turned his attention towards the angels. He could only glare at the squad of angels after being so easily overwhelmed.

"Take him to Ilias," The first Valkyrie ordered, while the three cupids nodded and grabbed the courier before entire group took off into the air and headed north towards Sentora.

"He is cute, don't you think, girls?" One of the cupids asked, lascivious smile plastered on her face.

"I know right, let's rape him!" The second one agreed, but before she could pull down courier's pants, the first Valkyrie barged in.

"Stop right there, if Ilias allows you will get to have your 'fun' with the prisoner, but for now our task is to bring him back, do you understand?" She asked and glared at her fellow angels.

"Buu, you are no fun!" The third cupid responded and the rest of the of the journey was spent in relative silence. _So, let's see. I can't move, I won't be able to cut these ropes tied like this, my weapons will at most piss them off, unless I use holy hand grenade and even then it is not guaranteed. Of course, I could use compliance regulator, but I would rather not reveal it. Still, this is just depressing, I am a god damn courier six, tied like a pig, escorted by a bunch of girls with wings._ _Just how unlucky one can be?_

At least the journey was fairly short and he noticed the biggest mountain he had ever seen coming into view. He could see several stone statues strewn below and an ivory tower, close by to a huge plaza. They landed on the plaza, when suddenly a stone gate appeared out of nowhere and in front of it stood one of the most disgusting things the courier had seen for quite a while. It looked like someone took a huge beast, attached a bunch of tentacles, wings and female torso on top of it. Just the sight of it, sent shivers down courier's spine.

"So, you are back, and with the prisoner I see. Shame, I can not play with him myself, go on in," Heaven's gate said and let them inside, before the gate closed behind them.

The heaven was well... generic. Pure white everywhere, no a single cloud, stretched far beyond the horizon and was filled with many different angels, who were flying all over the place. It looked like someone took one of the pre-war gardens and adapted it to heaven. The courier could only stare with awe at the beauty of it. Back in his world, nothing came close to this sort of quality and he already had a few ideas how to decorate his apartment in Big Mountain once he was back... correction, if he was back. In any event, he let the angels carry him and soon found himself on an empty plaza surrounded by big stone walls, where a single angel stood, her back turned towards them.

She turned around and greeted them with a huge smile. "Hello, my subordinates. I see that you have accomplished your mission."

She had big eyes, her irises being light blue while her pupils were darker, long blond hair reaching to her ankles, a set of large feather wings, a tiara made out of gold and simple attire, which revealed her thighs. She was also pretty tall, standing just slightly above the Valkyrie. All in all, for someone that ordered slaughter of innocent civilians and monsters, she definitely did not look like it. There wasn't a slasher smile, streaks of blood, crazy eyes or anything like this, which spoke volumes of her. _She is... dangerous, I'd better not reveal anything important, otherwise it will come back biting me in the ass._

"It is as you wished, Ilias. Here is the one, that disrupted our plans," Valkyrie said and threw the courier, causing him to roll over to Ilias.

Ilias gave him a smile and asked, "So, how are you faring, mister Abraham Drake?"

"Well, considering that I am tied, had my ass kicked by an angel and now I am trapped in heaven, pretty good. Could be worse, thank you for asking. Also, I prefer the term courier six," Courier answered and shrugged as much his ropes allowed him to.

"How dare you act like this in presence of the goddess?!" Valkyrie asked, ready to draw her sword.

Ilias then raised her hand and said, "That's enough I can handle it from here. You can leave." The angels knelt and saluted, before they left, leaving Ilias and the courier alone.

"So... now what?" Courier asked. Ilias smirked at him, causing him to shudder, before her hand glowed for a second. All the ropes on his body, came lose and then immediately wrapped around his hands and feet, pulling him up and stretching him in the air, like he was on a table.

"Now, I have got a few questions, I want to ask you, courier," Ilias said, her eyes filled with amusement.

"Of course, now comes the part, where you zap me with lighting, every time I refuse to answer you, correct?" Courier asked and rolled his eyes. Then Ilias smiled and sent a bolt of lighting running through his body, causing him to grit his teeth.

"Correct, now be a good boy and answer me. What did you do to Lucifina? Why did she die?" Ilias asked, steel evident in her voice.

Courier snorted and looked up, a wicked grin on his face. "What do you think? I gave her a drug that let her die in peace."

Another lighting was shot, and courier pretended to grit his teeth once more. "If it wasn't for you interference, she might have used her power and lived." A few more lighting strikes were shot at him and he could feel a smell of burnt flesh entering his nostrils.

"Do you really think so?" Courier asked and gave her a bit of smirk. "Lucifina defied you to the very end, she died as human, even when she could save herself. And the only one, who is responsible for her death is you, since you underestimated her."

Another bolt of lighting hit him, and he could feel as some of his internal organs screamed from pain, but he ignored them for now. "Maybe, maybe not, neither of us will ever know. Now then I have got another question for you, who are you and where do you come from?"

"My answer, fuck you, Ilias," Courier answered and spat on the ground. He could feel as the goddess sent another barrage of lighting at him, almost killing his internal organs.

"That's not how you speak to your goddess," Ilias said, sadistic smile on her face.

"You are not a goddess of mine, Ilias. I will not say a damn thing," Courier declared, his eyes narrowed on the being in front of him.

He was ready for another strike, but it never came, instead it seemed like Ilias was lost in thought, her gaze focused on the courier. "I see... you are different from the rest of the humans in this world, most would die at this point or beg for mercy, yet you don't, why?"

"It's simple really, I am not afraid of you, Ilias. I am not afraid of dying, so your threats and such will not work on me," The courier explained and smiled slightly.

"Hmm... That's intriguing, say, would you be interested in joining my side then?" Ilias asked, a small smile on her face.

"No offence, but why would I do that? Not only you have blasted me with a lightning several times, but also imprisoned me against my will. What is there that you can offer me, that would make me join?" Courier asked, his mind kicking into overdrive. He needed to know, how far Ilias was willing to go, to make him join her side.

"I offer you an eternity of pleasure, a chance to see the world anew, once I remake it into my own vision," Ilias started, her gaze analytical.

The courier snorted and began laughing like a maniac. He could see a bit of scowl on Ilias face, as she watched him with an annoyed expression on her face. "Really? That's all you have to offer? You might as well not even try!" Courier said and grinned like crazy.

For a few seconds, Ilias watched, her eyes focused on his face, before she permitted herself a bit of smile. "Yes, you are definitely different that anyone else in this world. Well, then, what is there that you want? Wealth? Immortality? Kingdom?"

"Nope, still not interested," Courier answered and rolled his eyes.

"Well then, I suppose you will be stuck here for the whole eternity, does it sound more appealing?" Ilias questioned, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, so this how you want to play... Well, then. In that case, leave me here alone, for the whole eternity. I guarantee to you, that after five years you will have absolutely no use out of me, not with me being completely insane and feral," The courier answered and focused his attention on the goddess.

"It's not like you are any of use to me now, so I could do that... unless, you actually have got something to offer," Ilias played along, her smile not waning for even a second.

"Hmm... you are good, I might have even liked you, if you weren't such a bitch," The courier admitted and nodded his head in contemplation. "Still, you seem to underestimate me a little, Ilias."

"Oh, really? And may I ask why?" She asked, her eyes filled with cruel amusement.

"I can't feel any pleasure attacks," The courier declared and watched with delight as the goddess' eyes narrowed, while biting her lip.

"You are lying," She declared, but wasn't sure of her answer. The courier's body screamed of confidence, a giant shit-eating grin on his face.

"Is that so? Well, but what if I am not? Would you really throw away a chance to make your angels and soldiers completely immune to pleasure attacks?" The courier asked, his voice sounding like a really good marketer.

"Well, I could just kill you, dissect your body and see it for my own, how about that?" Ilias asked and smiled as well.

"Pfff... That's it? Can you be certain that you will be able to reverse engineer something like this? What if, all the knowledge about it was lost among many other things? Are you willing to take that risk, simply because you know, that I am more useful to you alive than dead?" The courier asked, hoping his tactics worked.

He knew he stood no chance against Ilias, especially since he was now trapped in heaven for an unspecified period of time. He also couldn't reveal his technology or knowledge, since she would try to force him to reveal it. One way or another, he would be subjected to tortures and cruel experiments, unless... he was able to convince her it was not worth it. That is why he decided to go for it and reveal a bit of information about himself.

He could see as the goddess contemplated the idea, her eyes narrowed. She stood like this for a few seconds, before she smiled and began speaking, "That's clever, I did not expect to see that line of reasoning. I think I am starting to like you, courier."

"Yeah... no, I am afraid the feeling isn't mutual, darling," The courier replied and rolled his eyes.

"Still, I want to put that whole immunity to test. Cupid, come here, I have got a new mission for you," Ilias said and in a matter of seconds the same blond cupid appeared, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Yes, Ilias, what is there that needs to be done?" She asked in a formal voice, which gained a raised eyebrow from the courier. _She definitely didn't act like this, when she went after me, she must really respect Ilias... or she is that afraid of her._

"I want you to use all your knowledge to make this man come," Ilias ordered, her subordinate looking incredibly happy.

"Can I really do that, Ilias?" She asked, her eyes glistening.

"Yes you can, do your best, I will be watching," Ilias replied.

The cupid emitted a happy squeal, before she grinned at the courier and flew up to the man. She raised her fingers to pull off the man's clothing, when all of it suddenly disappeared out of thin air leaving the courier in his birthday suit. Both Ilias and the Cupid, looked a bit surprised by that act, but their attention shortly switched to the courier's body.

Almost every single part of the man's body was covered in scars, making it hard to find a spot that was yet untouched. He had all sorts of scars on his torso, his legs, his thighs, his arms. Some looked like they were made by a small moving projectiles, some looked like someone poured hot iron on courier's skin leaving a mark in it's place and some looked like they were made by long claws or sword strikes. The most impressive one though, was on his back, which looked like a dragon slashed at it from top to bottom, giving it a menacing vibe. However, under all those scars, one could see well defined muscles, made by someone who spent his whole life fighting for his life, not a single ounce of fat left in courier's body. The cupid could only stare in awe, as her small fingers slipped around the man's body, gently touching any scar she came across. Ilias was also impressed, but what bothered her more was the fact, that he didn't even react to being naked in front of her or being touched by the cupid.

"Wow... that's very... arousing," The Cupid muttered, her hands still slipping around the courier's body before her gaze finally fell on the man's intimate place. It was flat and completely devoid of life and she wanted to see it in it's full glory. She smiled lewdly and began stroking the courier, her hands moving in a fluid manner.

At the same time, the man could only sigh as the angel below him tried to complete Ilias's order. She tried many different techniques, including hand-job, blow-job and even Paizuri for twenty five minutes straight, before she finally gave up, her gaze turned towards the courier. "Why didn't it work?!"

"I have told you, Ilias. Pleasure attacks are useless against me," The courier said, ignoring the cupid, a massive grin on his face.

"Hmm... I have to admit, I didn't expect that, well then I think in that case, I will let you live, at least for now. Cupid, I want you to guard him until I come back, take care, courier," Ilias said and flew away leaving the courier and the cupid alone.

"Hmm...I expected more than that from her, but whatever. Well then, Cupid, how do you feel knowing that you will be stuck with me for a whole eternity and being bored out of your skull?" Courier asked, his face drenched with a sick smile.

"What do you mean by that? Why would Ilias leave me here with you for a whole eternity?" The angel questioned, confusion evident on her face.

"Gee..., I don't know, maybe because there is no point in sending anyone else here, so she used one of her weaker subordinates to keep an eye on a completely harmless prisoner?" Courier answered and noticed with a delight that the Cupid's eyes spread wide open.

She could only stare at him, stunned, not sure what to say. "That's... not true! Ilias wouldn't leave me or any other angel like that!"

"That's what you think, so tell you what. I bet that nobody will come here in a next hour, you in?" Courier proposed and the Cupid glared at him.

"Fine, you will see, that I was right!" The Cupid answered and leaned against the wall surrounding the plaza. The time was spent in silence, neither of the two exchanging a single word, as they waited for an hour to pass. As the time passed, the courier could see as the Cupid slumped down onto the floor, her eyes dull. "I can't believe that..."

"Told you so, now you are going spend all this time with me, not having sex, stuck here bored out of your skull... unless, we make a deal," The courier said, gaining her attention, her eyes focused on him. "How about this, I will let you have sex with me, but on two conditions. One, you will promise not to tell Ilias or any other angel, unless I let you, or I will never do anything with you ever again. Two, I will be the one who decides, when I want to have sex, not you, not Ilias, not anyone else. How does that sound?"

"How can I know you are telling the truth?" She questioned, suspicion evident in her voice. The courier simply smirked, sent a signal down his body and watched in amusement as the Cupid's face lit up, her whole attention focused on his most intimate part.

"Is that convincing enough?" The courier asked and chuckled, knowing that he was pretty much winning this argument. What he didn't expect was for the Cupid to launch herself at his lower half, out of nowhere. In an instinct, he blocked the signal and let his organ fall flat just before the Cupid could reach it.

"No! I want to taste it, I want to ride it! Please, let me use it!" She begged on her knees, her eyes pleading and filled with tears. ... _I don't know what is worse, the fact that she is so perverted or that I am actually doing this? Then again, being stuck here for all eternity not having anything to do would be way, way worse, so I am willing to sacrifice this much,_ _besides I may be able to gain some valuable info that way_ _..._ _Although, I feel like man-whore and I don't think I like it..._

"I have told you my conditions, do you accept them? Do you promise not to tell Ilias or anyone else about our agreement?" Courier asked, his voice stern.

"Yes, I promise for all that is holy!" She swore and bowed deeply.

The courier then chuckled and said, "Very well then, but you may want to do something about this position of mine. It's hard to do anything when I am stuck like this."

The angel grinned and nodded, before her hand glowed and she levitated the courier onto the floor of the plaza, his back touching the warm murmur as he glanced at the lewd angel. She hummed happily, before she walked up to him and gave him a lascivious grin, her eyes focused on his lower half. The courier then sighed and sent another signal down his spine, causing a small blush to appear on angel's face. She then threw away her bow, arrows, hat, clothes and even her ribbon, which held her hair together, stripping herself naked.

Damn... He knew those angels were beautiful, but this was something else. Ample breasts, perfect figure, not a single flaw on her skin and the way her hair flowed... it was a truly sight to behold, which made this whole thing even more disturbing. He was trapped in haven, by sadistic goddess and he was about to have an intercourse with one of her creations. However, for whatever reason he didn't mind that at all, all things considered.

The angel settled herself above him, her face turned towards him, before she smiled and lowered her body. As soon as the two made contact with their bodies, he could hear a gasp of joy escaping her lips. After that, she began moving her hips, moans of ecstasy escaping her every now and then. Still, it felt a bit too one-sided, so he decided to help the Cupid a little. Using his thorough knowledge of human anatomy and medical skills, he used what little movement he had to give the lewd angel, even more pleasure. She noticed it, but didn't stop him, in fact she began teaching exactly where to touch, how to touch and move to give the most pleasure to her and all the other females. It was most likely due to years of experience as a Cupid, which taught her a thing or two.

The duo continued doing this for a few minutes, before the angel stirred for a moment, her body going stiff. She then began breathing heavily, before she smiled at him and repeated the process once more. After ten more times, she finally collapsed on top of courier's body, a smile of pure satisfaction evident on her face. The courier could only sigh as he contemplated, what he had just done. Then again, it's not like anyone else had a chance of spending some quality time with angel, something most of the people in his world would be jealous of.

He smirked, as he imagined the look on Veronica's face, after being a witness to what he had done. She would be furious, but at the same time shocked, that he was actually able to do something like this. Furious, because he got to sleep with one of the prettiest beings he had ever laid his eyes upon before her and shocked, because even his companions did not think he was capable of doing that.

Back in his world, he refused any offer, that involved sex in any way, shape or form, no matter who or what proposed this. Heck, he even rejected the leader of Thorn, Red Lucy, when most people would kill to be able to spend a night with a beauty like her. It was a part of his moral code, back in the wasteland. He wanted to stay away from sex, until he found the one that he would truly care about. However, this world, quickly shattered any and all hopes of keeping his code intact. The monsters and angels were both lewd as hell, and it was only a matter of time, before some monstrosity decided to rape him for an amusement. That's why, given the chance, he preferred to just spend some time with the Cupid than find himself bonded by some slimy tentacles and scarred for live. _Just thinking about this is giving me the creeps... And now I reminded myself of Veronica, just great..._

Now that the Cupid was done, he was pretty much stuck in an awkward spot, without having anything to do, alone with his thoughts. Knowing that he was stuck one way or another, he used his trance technique and drifted off, his body keeping just enough awareness of his surroundings. After about eight hours give or take, the Cupid stirred, waking up the courier. He watched as the angel, emitted a huge yawn, while stretching herself, her eyes blinking rapidly.

Then she turned her gaze towards him, smiled and said, "Good morning, darling." Her small fingers sliding across courier's body.

"Good morning, how are you feeling, Cupid?" Courier asked, his voice indifferent.

"Very good, in fact that was... the best sex I have ever had," She admitted and smiled lewdly, their eyes locked.

"Glad to hear it, now, can you get off, I feel a bit stiff, after sleeping like this," The courier said and the angel pouted. She begrudgingly got up and put on her clothes, glancing every now and then at the courier, especially his lower half.

"So, when do we do this again?" She asked, a big smile on her face.

"How about next year?" The courier asked, gaining a look of pure terror on Cupid's face.

"N...Next year?! But why?!" She asked, her voice trembling.

"I was just kidding, but I would be grateful, if you could bring me back to my old position. I prefer standing than lying on the floor," The courier admitted, gaining a sigh of relief from her, before she levitated his body back into his old position.

However, before either of the two, could say anything, they heard a flapping of the wings and turned towards it. There they noticed both Ilias and Valkyrie, flying towards them, the latter caring a big plate with some sort of rainbow food on it.

The duo landed gracefully, before Ilias sniffed the air, glanced at the Cupid and asked, "Oh, that is intriguing. May I ask, why do you look so happy?"

"That's... uh," The Cupid started before eyes spread wide open, glancing between her creator and the man.

"I can explain that," The courier barged in, saving the Cupid from breaking the promise and gaining the attention of the rest of the group. "That's because we had sex and she enjoyed it," The courier stated flatly, gaining surprised look from Ilias and shocked expression from Valkyrie, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I thought that you couldn't feel any pleasure, mister courier?" Ilias asked, her left hand placed on her chin.

The courier shrugged and sent another signal down his spine, gaining a bit of smile on Ilias's face. "And I didn't lie. I can't feel pleasure, but I can control my body fairly well. That and she is a pretty honest angel, unlike you. Does it answer your question?" The courier asked, his voice dripping with venom and sent another signal, flattening the organ.

"Hmm... Intriguing, I may want to keep you alive just a little longer. Now then, I brought you a gift," Ilias said and gestured for the Valkyrie to come closer, until she stood right in front of the courier with a plate in her hands.

"...No offence, Ilias. But do you really think, I am that stupid? It's pretty obvious that you poisoned this food and want me to eat it," The courier dead-panned.

"But... that's pointless. As long as you are in haven you don't have to eat, sleep or drink anything," The Cupid said, before she grabbed her mouth, when she noticed Ilias giving her a smile that felt really, really bad.

"Oh? So, that's why I don't feel hungry or thirsty. Well, that's useful. Still I will play along, here I will eat it," The courier said and let the Valkyrie fed him, her expression still annoyed. "That was pretty... urgh."

The man chocked for a few seconds, like it gave him a lot of pain, before he went limp, still hovering in the air. Ilias then smiled and asked, "Now then, let's start again. Who are you and where do you come from?"

For a few seconds, nothing happened, when suddenly they heard a small chuckle coming from the man, which then turned into full blown laughter as he struggled to keep his breath. The angels were shocked as they watched the man calm himself down, a giant grin on his face. "Well, that didn't work as well as you hoped, now did it?"

"That's... impossible, no mortal can eat sweat ambrosia and still be that disobedient to Ilias!" Valkyrie shouted, put the plate on the ground, drew her sword and glared at the courier.

"Then, I must be an exception," He answered and rolled his eyes.

"You know, courier, the more I learn about you, the more mysteries appear. I will crack you open, we have got a whole eternity for that, but for now... Valkyrie go have sex with him," Ilias ordered, while the angel nodded and sheathed her sword.

"Yes, Ilias. You, prisoner, do that thing you do and submit to your punishment," Valkyrie ordered and walked up the man, her eyes focused.

"Hmm... how about 'no'. You can ask Cupid for that," The courier refused and rolled his eyes.

"That would be pointless, I am afraid," Ilias said, gaining their attention. "She gets ecstatic from simply having sex, she would not be a proper judge. That's why Valkyrie is more suited for the role."

"You heard Ilias, prisoner. Do your thing or else," Valkyrie narrowed, her eyes hard.

"No, I will not have any sex with you, especially since Ilias is here," He answered and gave the angel a deadpan.

He heard a soft chuckle from Ilias, which caused him to raise his eyebrow. "Oh, so you are okay with having sex with the Cupid and even Valkyrie, but not why I am here, why?"

"It's pretty simple really. The Cupid just wants some good sex and she is honest about it, the Valkyrie is simply doing her order, but you? You are just evil, I would rather fuck a slug than you," The courier declared, gaining gasps of shock from the two angels, leaving Ilias smiling at him.

"Ara, I see. Well, normally at this point I would have you incarnated, but I find this whole situation deeply amusing. You are very different from the rest of those fools, like from a different world, am I correct?" Ilias asked, a bit of smile plastered on her face.

The courier snorted and replied, "Wow, took you long enough to put the two together. What gave me away? My charm? My skill? Or maybe the fact that none of the things you used worked?"

"All of them actually. I was fairly certain, you were an odd individual, when I saw you falling from the sky and survive. Still, that explains it. I have even more reasons to keep you alive, in fact I will make it a bit easier for you," She said and her hand glowed for a second. Then the courier's chains disappeared, leaving only the bracelets attached to his limps.

He dropped to the ground and put on his leather duster, before he began stretching himself. He sighed with relief, turned towards Ilias and smirked. "Well, that's unexpected. I hope you don't expect me to like you a bit more, or trust you because of that?"

"No, I don't. But, this might," She said and summoned a mirror, with a golden frame. Her hand glowed, before in the mirror appeared a vision. There he noticed Ilias Village, where chaos erupted, people were running all over the village screaming.

"What is this? What is going on?" Courier asked, his eyes narrowed.

"This mirror let's me see what happens all over the world and react accordingly. It's pretty useful, I am giving it to you as a sign of my goodwill. Maybe then you will see, that the monsters are the ones who are evil, not me," Ilias said, turned around and left the trio alone with their thoughts.

For a few seconds, they stood alone in silence, before the courier stood up in front of the mirror and thought of Enrika. He smiled slightly when he noticed that it looked like the village didn't exist, instead there was a forest of trees, completely disguising the village. He thought once more and focused on the Ilias Village, where he could see many people die inside their homes, signs of powerful sickness evident on their bodies, including sharp breaths, lots of sweat and their pained expressions. _So... Ilias decided to kill some people in the village, I wonder why?_

Shaking his head, he turned towards the Valkyrie and asked, "So, what are you doing here? Go away, I am not going to have any sex with you."

"I cannot do that, Ilias ordered me to do so and I intend to complete my order," She answered, her voice filled with steel.

"Urgh... I knew it wouldn't be that simple. My answer is still no," The courier responded and sighed.

"Then can I have some sex with you?" Cupid asked, bouncing a bit from the floor.

The courier then sighed, pointed a finger at Valkyrie and said, "Not when she is watching."

"Valkyrie, please, I want to have some sex, he is really good at it!" The Cupid pleaded. She flew up to the other angel and grasped her hand, her eyes full of tears.

"I am afraid, I can no do that. Ilias ordered it and it shall be done," The Valkyrie answered, her voice stoic.

"Oh, please, pretty please?" The Cupid begged on her knees and even the stoic Valkyrie looked a bit flushed by that display.

"My answer is still no," She said and managed to free her hand.

"Hmm... So, you are not that easily swayed. I think I might have an idea," The courier barged in, gaining the attention of both of the angels. "You are an angel of war, correct?" The Valkyrie nodded her eyes narrowed. "In that case, if you teach me how to fight, I will let you finish the order given to you, by Ilias. You will also let me and Cupid do whatever we want, without looking yourself. How does it sound?"

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms and countered, her voice stern, "That's no deal at all. Why would I agree to something like this?"

"Well then, good luck, I am sure Cupid will leave you alone sooner or later, right?" The courier replied with a smug grin. He could see a look of pure terror on Valkyrie's face as she realized, what would that mean for her.

Her fists clenched for a few seconds, before she sighed and answered, "Very well, in that case. I accept your proposal."

"Pleasure doing business with you. Now then, I would like to practice for about eight hours, then we will take a break, does it sound reasonable enough?" Courier asked, while Valkyrie nodded her head. "Great, although wait a second. Now, come to think of it, I don't know your names..."

"You really don't know our names?!" Cupid asked, a look of pure shock on her face.

"Hey! It's not my fault! You just grabbed me and carried me here! How was I supposed to know?" Courier replied and crossed his arms.

"I suppose... Well then, my name is Ilya and this is my best friend Elanor, nice to meet you, mister... ugh... courier?" The Cupid said, slowing down at the end.

"Just call me 'courier', my name isn't important," He replied and shrugged. "Also, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"I would like to say the same thing, but I am afraid that I do not see this whole situation as a pleasure," Valkyrie growled, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't care, now then, shall we begin?" The courier asked and stood in front of Valkyrie, his fists up.

"Ugh... Fine, let's get this over with. I will teach you, but I am a harsh teacher, so do your best!" She declared and entered combat stance as well.

The two charged against each other and Valkyrie started with sweeping her feet, tripping the courier, faster than he could react. She then put him in a choke-hold using her legs and asked, "Is that all you have got?"

"...You know, I am just a human right? How was I supposed to react to something like this?" He replied, before the Valkyrie let him go and the duo stood in front of each other once more.

"This technique is not the strongest one, but it is easy to execute and fast, allowing you to land a first blow on your opponent, knocking them off balance. Even someone like you, should be able to pick it up fairly soon," She explained.

The courier sighed and nodded. Then the duo engaged the combat once more. He run forward and swept his leg like Valkyrie, only for her to jump over it and deliver a devastating kick to his stomach, too fast for him to react. He was sent flying and crashed at the wall, which didn't even budge.

He grunted and slowly got back onto his feet, his eyes focused. "Once more," He pleaded, gaining a bit of smirk on Elanor's face.

This continued for the next few hours and by the end of it, the courier had some basic grasp on some of the techniques, the angel exhibited. He still needed a lot more than that, but there was something. Then Valkyrie used a Fist Thrust on him, sending him skidding down the floor, her body relaxing a bit.

"That's enough for today," She declared and flew away leaving the courier and Ilia alone.

"She is... good. Way better than I expected, but why is she so... uptight?" He asked, massaging his shoulder from the constant abuse of the angel.

"Don't let it get to you, she doesn't like weak people and is very loyal. But I think she will warm up to you," The Cupid said, her hands behind her back, a small smile on her face.

"Oh really? Why do you think so? The way I see it, I am just a prisoner that she has to deal with in order to finish the task given to her by Ilias," Courier explained and rolled his eyes.

"I suppose it looks like this, but you are one of the two people in the entire world that were able to fight an angel and last for quite a while," She explained, causing the courier to raise his eyebrow.

"I didn't expect that... Well, that's... good to know, I guess?" Courier admitted, not sure if he liked the way things were going.

"Anyway, shall we get back to the pleasant part?" Ilia asked, a sultry smile plastered on her face.

The courier could only sigh at the angel, standing by him. Sure he proposed this in the first place, but he was starting slowly to regret his decision. _What else is going to go wrong at this point?_

Chapter End

OH LOOK, SOMETHING UNEXPECTED HAPPENED?!

Impossible, right? In any event, I hope you see, what I am trying to do here.

It would be pretty dull, if the courier could just prepare the world for Ilias, without anything interesting happening for ten years. So, I wonder, what sort of unpleasant things shall he face in heaven.

I am sure that he will never come across an abomination of an angel, like wormiel, right? Right?

Also, New Chapter! Bad News, I am kind of stuck on the next one, which is where things start to get interesting. And since, this all for free for you guys, I can just say nope and take a break, which is what I am going to do. I have something important to take care off and it will take some time.

On the plus side, I hope it's better than any other generic Naruto goes to any universe and becomes a messiah - which is about 99.99999% of all stories.

However, before I end I would like to hear your opinion about this turn of events, cheers!

Ediros signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Too slow!" Elanor yelled and punched the courier straight in the gut, sending him crashing against the wall. The man slid down it, a bit of blood in the corner of his lip. He wiped it off, before he managed to get up.

"Once more...," Courier muttered, spat on the ground and brought his fists up, ready for another round.

"Persistent aren't you? Well then, I will not hold back," The angel declared and the duo charged towards each other. Elanor started off with a flying kick, aimed right at his chest. He barely managed to set up a basic defence, before her knee slammed right into his gut. He chocked a little, grunted and thrust his fist towards her, however, she expected that and grabbed it faster than he could react and tossed him over her shoulder slamming him on the ground. She then put her foot on his chest and knelt. "You still have a long way to go, but at least you didn't lose your ground immediately."

"Oh, I am so happy...," He replied and rolled his eyes.

The Valkyrie then smirked and took a step back, allowing him to gather his bearings. "So far so good, you still need to work on your focused mind and steel body, but every other move is pretty good so far. Now then, are you going to keep your end of a deal?"

"That's it? Aren't you going to teach me how to use a sword or anything like this?" He replied and dusted himself off.

"You wanted me to teach you how to fight and I did that, now comes your turn to do your end of a deal," She countered and crossed her arms.

"I wanted you to teach me how to fight, but what good is for martial arts, when my opponent has got sword or any other weapon? How am I supposed to fight against an enemy, who has been practising swordplay his entire life?" Courier asked, gaining annoyed expression from the Valkyrie.

"I suppose, that is correct... Very well then, I will teach you how to use a sword, but first, let's heal those injuries of yours," She said and held her sword in one hand, the other resting on the blade. The blade shone with a white glow, before the angel muttered a small incantation and a bunch of green particles surrounded the man, healing his wounds and bruises.

"Huh...? That's pretty damn useful, how can I do that?" He asked, impressed by the technique.

"It's a technique used by angels, I doubt you will be able to use it yourself. Still, I can show you, just so you can realize it," She answered and smirked, gaining a glare from the courier.

"Even then, I still want to try, regardless what you say. Please, teach me it," The courier asked and bowed, gaining a bit of smile from Elanor.

"It's good to know that you are interested in learning new techniques, a good warrior never stops improving his combat skills," She admitted and put her hands on the sword once more. "You have to put your hands like this, focus your will on the blade and chant this, 'Hear my pledge, oh the holy power and aid me in need.'."

Just like like the last time, a bunch of green particles, surrounded the courier, healing all that was left. He nodded, summoned his combat knife, put his other hand on the blade and muttered the chant, his entire attention focused on the blade. Valkyrie watched with curiosity, as the courier stood in front of her trying to replicate the spell. She glanced around and could only scowl, when she noticed completely naked Cupid laying in bed made of pure white cloud, which was summoned by him sometime when she was gone. It annoyed her that an angel, would fall so low to willingly have sex with a mortal, but considering how lewd she was, it was hardly surprising. Her eyes turned towards the man and she could feel her jaw dropping a little. The blade was shining and the courier had his eyes closed, still focused purely on the sword when suddenly he breathed out and a bunch of green particles surrounded him, dancing around him like petals of flowers.

He then opened his eyes, looked towards her and smiled genuinely. "Well, it seems like I can use it after all."

"But..., that's shouldn't be the case! Ordinary people, shouldn't be able to use such spell, then how can you do it?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I am not really sure myself... Still, it drains me like crazy. I won't be able to use it too often," He replied and swayed a little, barely keeping straight. Then he breathed in then out and turned towards the angel. "Well then, shall we move forward?"

"... I suppose standing still is hardly productive, but I have to know. Are you part monster or angel?" She asked, a bit of curiosity seeping in her voice.

"I don't think so. Last I checked, I was a human without any magical properties. Heck, if I was an angel or a monster, why didn't any of the powers manifest?" He asked.

The Valkyrie could only bite her lip, losing herself in thought. "In that case..., I am not certain. I have never heard of anyone like you being able to use this technique like this. Still, that can wait. For now let's get down to teaching you how to use a sword. Here take this," She said and tossed him a long stick made out of light.

"What is this?" The man asked as he grabbed the weapon and inspected it.

"It's a practice sword, basically. It is too weak to cause any real damage, but it is good enough for practice," She explained and stood in combat position, giving the courier just enough time to get ready. She gripped the sword harder and the duo charged towards each other.

He tried to slash at the angel, only for her to swiftly avoid and used a technique that he had never seen before. The Valkyrie slashed at him three times in a rapid succession, not giving him a single chance to avoid or block the attacks, her body dancing with graceful angelic movements. He gritted his teeth as the sword hit him across the stomach, in his left shoulder and left hand, leaving bruises in it's wake. He tried to repay the debt, but Valkyrie used her other fist, punching straight in his gut, sending him crashing into the wall, even harder than before. It felt like a he got hit with a missile in the stomach, which then exploded. He coughed blood as he slid down the wall, his breath a bit rasp. Sure, he took plenty of punishment back in his world, but those angels were so much stronger, it was crazy. He got on his knees, and then slowly stood up, his sword still firm in his hands. _What were those attacks? I was completely overwhelmed and she never showed me anything like this. No wonder, I look so weak to her..._

"Once more," He said and gained a bit of smirk from the angel.

"Do you understand this now, you can never compare to me or any other angel, even if you try. It would be better, if you just accepted Ilias' proposal, instead of trying to fight her fruitlessly," She mocked him.

"Maybe, maybe you are right. However, I would never forgive myself, if I just gave up like this. That's why," He replied and stood back in his combat stance, eyes narrowed. "Once more."

"Very well, but don't be surprised. I have warned you," She said and the two charged towards each other.

As the courier was getting nearer, the Valkyrie suddenly sped up, her body moving as fast a gale and slashed him right across the sword, breaking his grip on it and sending it flying. Then she put her blade right at the man's neck, her eyes narrowed.

"That's enough for today," She said and flew away, leaving the courier annoyed with his thoughts. _How am I supposed to combat Ilias and her forces when they are so much stronger? Even if, I built the defences all over the world, those angels will quickly take care of them... Maybe if, I reinforce those things with saturnite or something, they will last enough to hold them off? Urgh... I really don't know at this point..._

He glanced at the Cupid in the bed made out of white clouds and sighed. He walked up to the mirror and sat in front of it, his knees under him, his hands on his thighs. It was known as Seiza position, practised in Japan, back before the great war. It allowed him to bring his thoughts together, as he considered his current situation. It seemed like going against Ilias was going to be much harder, than he previously anticipated. Sure, he saved Lucifina's life, but one seraphim was not going to defeat all the angels by herself. What they needed was a proper army and defences.

He bit his lip, when he weighted the odds of giving them some of the technology from his world and using it to fight Ilias. No matter how he looked at it, they needed every single edge, they could get. That meant, he would have to create an army of robots, and a ton of weapons and armour for humans and monsters to defend themselves. Otherwise, they would not stand a chance, against Ilias and her forces. Unless... he used the holograms from Sierra Madre, but he wasn't sure about revealing this sort of technology. It was really powerful, too powerful in fact and would bring a ton of questions, which is why he had his doubts about this whole situation. He still didn't know how exactly Ilias intended to make herself able to control both Holy and Darkness powers, but it was most likely part of much bigger scheme. However, taking care of monsters and anyone, who could oppose her, seemed like the most logical conclusion. It would let her do whatever she wanted, without an issues whatsoever.

So, one way or another, war was coming and he had prepare for it somehow. Problem was, he was stuck here, not able to leave this whole plaza. He also didn't stand a chance against a Valkyrie and got quickly overwhelmed by a squad of angels. _Maybe, if I went all out with drugs and some of my more powerful weapons, but that would be_ _one of the worst things I could do_ _. I don't want Ilias to find out anything about my world and technology._ So he couldn't just force his way out of heaven, otherwise he would lose immediately. So his current objective, was to find a way out and then prepare the world for the war. _Wait a second... what about the six ancestors and Alice the first?_

If he remembered right, they were sealed about a millennia ago and could prove to be valuable allies. Unfortunately, there were some major problems with this plan. One, he had no clue where to find them and he doubted Ilias would let him see them, not when she kept hidden basically everything else. Two, he had no clue how to actually undo the seal itself or what was needed to do it. Last but not least, he also had no clue, what would the ancestors do to him or the rest of the world. So, either way, he couldn't hope to rely on their power, which left him in a pretty bad spot.

He bit his lip as he rounded up all the ideas that he could use. _So, let's see... I can give them my technology, prepare defences, get stronger myself and inform the monsters about Ilias... Could be worse, at least I have got some sort of plan. Now then, let's get back to practising, I guess._ He stood up, walked to the middle of the plaza, closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

"Focused mind...," He muttered and felt a rush of energy spreading through his body, allowing him to move faster and hit harder. He started off with some basic leg sweeps, then used Flying Knee Kick on an imaginary opponent and finished the series with a roundhouse, just in time for the focused mind to wear off. He knew how to activate it, but he had trouble keeping it active, during the fight. Next one was named 'Steel Body', which boosted his defence and made him much more resistant to physical damage. The problem was that same as with focused mind, meaning he had trouble keeping it active during the fight. So with that in mind, he stuck to the basic attacks, keeping an eye on this skill, making sure it was active all the time.

He practised like this for a few hours, switching between the two techniques every now and then, before he decided to call it a day. Once he was done, he sat in front of the mirror and thought of Ilias Village, a clear image appearing inside it. As he suspected, he could see people were still dying, big part of the village already dead. What caught his attention were the victims of the plague. Among them, he could see the same guard that refused to talk to him and the two guards that tried to rape Lucifina, while she was unconscious. He found it as odd, but he had certain assumptions about it. _I am not certain, but it seems like anyone that tried to antagonize Luka or his mother is now dying from the disease. That's... unexpected. I thought that Ilias was trying to kill Lucifina? Why is she causing death to all those people, now that she thinks she died? Unless... deep inside, she still cares about her nearest subject... That's possible. I mean, Lucifina and Micaela were her earliest creations, so she might feel at least a bit of respect towards them. I need to keep it in mind, and who knows maybe ask Ilias about it?_

With that done, he switched the vision off and focused on the rest of the world. While, there were still many settlements, where monsters were shunned, there were a few exceptions. He could see, that places such as Port Natalia, Yamatai Village and Grand Noah did fairly well, despite monsters living there. The first one, had mermaids going around doing their stuff, the second monsters were treated as gods and the last one, well there were Colosseum fights. All in all, it seemed like not all the monsters were cruel rapists that only cared for themselves.

That said, there were still many areas, where monsters did whatever they wanted. He could see ropers digesting people alive, slug girls taking human males against their will and turning them into their slaves/mates and many, many others. He could even see other monsters attacking each other much more frequently than humans attacking them. It seemed like for every good monster, came nine evil ones that would not be suitable for a coexistence. In a twisted sort of way, he could understand Ilias trying to eradicate every single one of the beings. However, that didn't not make it all right, all of a sudden. There were still many monsters that tried to live their lives, without causing harm to humans and even helping them. And the courier was not one of the people, to just let a psychopath hurt an innocent being just like that.

He could feel another memory, coming back from deep within his mind and he couldn't help but grit his teeth at it. During his time in a Mojave Wasteland, he came across missing refuges from NCR camp. He investigated it of course, and came across a tape, with a recording on it. It described two slavers taking an innocent girl to a fiend known as a Cook-Cook. The fiend was a rapist and loved to burn people to death. The courier killed him and took his head as a trophy for a reward, but it was pretty swift all things considered. Just a sniper shot to the heart and he was dead. Those two slavers however... He hadn't felt that angry for ages and he knocked them unconscious, before dragging them to an empty apartment. There he gave them the most cruel, inhuman spectacle of all, as he tortured them until they begged for death, which came in agonizing pain. He scalped them, took off their nails with a pair of pincers, broke their bones one by one and much, much more. Then when they died, he tore their bodies apart with a chainsaw and fed their remains to the dogs. He sighed as got this out of his vent and focused on the mirror once more.

The problem was, Ilias guarded all her secrets really damn well. He had no way of seeing what her forces were doing, where were they located or even what sorts of beings were part of the army. He was blind and he could only watch the ordinary world, without having any impact on it whatsoever. It was a cruel punishment, one he did not expect to find himself in. For someone like courier to be trapped, not being able to do anything was much worse, than he initially realized. Sure, he always was on the move, but he if could focus on something, it wasn't that bad. But here, under Ilias watchful eye? He couldn't just show off his weapons, armour or technology. That would be like handing over victory to her, which in turn made this whole turn of events even more agonizing. At least Valkyrie and Cupid provided some sort of distraction, but the mirror just annoyed him. Add on top of that, not being able to sleep and you get an individual, who can only stay sane by actually doing something, anything really. Of course, he could just enter his trance state forever, but it would be just dull and counterproductive. He could do that, but only if he was really desperate.

He really needed something to do, but what? With a scowl, he brought up his pipboy radius and began shuffling through all the stuff he had. _Let's see, weapons no, armour no, drugs... no, leaf blowers? Where did I get those? You know what, never-mind, what else is there? Oh... Pre-war Books, and I have got over three hundred! That should work, at least for now._ With a bit of smile, he materialized the first tome, summoned a big white armchair similar to the bed, sat on it and began reading. He read slowly and methodically, grasping every world, savouring every sentence and making it last as long as he could possibly could. Although, it seemed like the world had a cruel sense of humour, since the first book he came across was a romance novel that described a broken man finally falling in love with a woman, he had no clue he cared about. He debated whether or not to read the rest of it, but decided that it would be dumb, since he needed every distraction he could get his hands upon.

The time passed in relative silence, interrupted every now and then by shuffling of the pages. Then he heard a shuffling of quilt and glanced towards his bed, where Cupid got up, stretching herself up in the process. She yawned, turned her head towards him and smiled. "Good morning, darling."

"Good Morning, Ilya. How are you feeling?" He asked and put the book back in his coat.

"Very good, I slept like a rock and had some really pleasant dreams," She admitted with a sultry smile.

"I see, well good for you, I guess. So, what do you intend to do now?" He asked and watched as the angel, slid down from the bed and began walking towards the man, her naked body swaying slightly.

She sat on his lap and put her hands around his neck, giving him a loving smile. "You know, what I want to, don't you?"

"You know, at this point, I wonder, if there is anything else you think about outside of sex?" He asked and sighed.

She frowned at the insult and answered, "Well there is... I like watching people have sex and making people fall in love so they can have sex and watching other angels have sex and... oh," The Cupid realized and smiled weakly. "That's all sex, isn't it?"

"Yep, it is," He answered and grabbed his temple. He then sighed and asked, "Look, have you ever tried anything else that doesn't involve sex in any way, shape or form?"

"Well... not really, but what else is there to do in heaven besides it? It's not like the ones that go here do anything else besides moaning and gasping all the time," She answered, gaining a deadpan from the courier.

He just shook his head and asked, "Do you want me to teach you something else? Like for example how to play checkers?"

"Checkers? What is that?" She asked, genuine confusion evident on her face.

The courier could only groan, before he turned towards her and explained, "It's a game, you play with other people or angels. Pretty fun, all things considered. So, would you like to try?" The angel nodded her head rapidly, gaining a soft chuckle from the courier. "All right then, let's go, but first dress yourself up."

"And why should I do that?" She asked, a sultry smile on her face, before she buried his face in her ample chest.

"...Because if you don't I won't have any sex with you ever again," He stated gaining a shocked expression from the angel, who quickly jumped away and dressed herself up.

"Muu... You don't have to be so rude you know?" She said and pouted.

"I know, but we already had sex more than twice, I want to try something different. Besides, aren't you a little interested in something new?" He asked and watched with amusement the angel lost herself in though. He then shook his head, summoned a pair of chairs, a table, a chessboard and filled it with nuka-cola bottle-caps and sunset sarsapilla bottle-caps. "Okay, I will explain the rules, but why not make it a bit more interesting? If you win, I will grant one thing you ask me off. However, if I win, you will have to grant a wish of my own. How does it sound it?"

"That sounds fun! Then prepare to lose, courier," She said with a smirk, sat on the other chair and let the courier explain the rules.

"So, you get it?" He asked as he set up the Nuka-Cola bottle-caps and Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle-caps on the dark coloured squares.

"I think so..., do I go first?" She asked, as she tried to remember all the rules the man explained to her.

"I don't see why not. Go ahead," He prompted and let the angel make the first move. It went as he expected, in the next few turns, her only bottle-cap was surrounded from all sides and no matter where she moved, she would lose. He smiled slightly and took out the last one, gaining a shocked expression from the angel.

"I have lost...?" She asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Yes, you did. Want to go for another round?" He proposed, gaining attention of the Cupid. He could swear he noticed an inferno of flames burning in her eyes for a split second, before she frantically nodded her head.

He chuckled and they played again. This continued on for the next few hours, as the angel refused to give up no matter how many times she lost. However, even the courier felt a bit bad, after winning fifty times in a row, so he decided to give one victory to his acquaintance.

Just as last of his bottle-caps got knocked out, she jumped in the air and cheered, "I won, I won, I won!"

"Yes, yes you did," He admitted and chuckled as he watched the angel fly around, a huge smile on her face. "That was fun, don't you think? There is a satisfaction in winning, isn't it?"

"I agree, that was a lot of fun. Huh... I did not expect that, thank you, courier," She said and smiled, this time without an ounce of lewdness.

"Glad to hear it, now, what is there you want from me, now that you won?" He asked and smirked a little.

He watched as the angel lost herself in thoughts for a few seconds, before she answered, "Actually, there is a question that bothered me. I heard from Ilias and Valkyrie that you are from different world, are there any monsters?"

"If you mean the same types of monsters as the ones in your world, then no," He answered, turned his chair into an armchair and relaxed himself.

"Really? No monsters at all?" She asked, gaining a nod from the courier. "Huh, what about the angels?"

"I am afraid, you will have to win another round for that answer," He replied, gaining a pout from the angel.

They were about to continue, when he noticed Valkyrie coming in. He raised his eyebrow, as he did not expect her to come so soon. She landed in front of them, glanced at the table, turned towards the courier and asked, "So, are you ready to practice some more?"

"I am, but I did not expect you to come so soon. Is something wrong?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"To put it in simple terms, Ilias is getting tired of you playing him. She wants results and she will not take no for an answer," She declared, her voice stern.

"Oh, I see. So, Ilias got annoyed with you and ordered you to do something. And now, you are here desperate and want me to do my stuff. Am I correct?" He questioned and noticed with a satisfaction that then angel, flinched just slightly, gaining a grin of satisfaction on courier's face.

"I… yes, that is correct," She admitted and sighed. "As much as it pains me to say it, I need to have it done as soon as possible. So, what do you intend to do now, with that knowledge?"

"Hmm… I suppose, I can help you. Don't get me wrong, I still think Ilias is a bitch, but I will help you, on one condition. I want to become a battle-master, your answer?" He asked and smirked as the angel slumped and nodded.

"I agree…, but I have to ask. What changed your opinion?" She asked and sighed.

"I have got my reasons. Besides, you taught me a thing or two about combat, so it makes sense to repay the debt. It's not like I am promising you my soul or anything. Now then, take off your clothes and lay on the bed on your stomach," The man ordered, gaining a scowl from the angel.

"Oh, can I join in?" The cupid asked, gaining their attention.

"And how would that work? No offence, Ilya, but I think it would be too crowded. Can you leave us alone for now. I will spend some time alone with you later on," He answered. He could see a bit of doubt on angel's face, but she nodded regardless, leaving them alone. "Now then, shall we move on?"

"You should consider yourself honoured, being in presence of angel of war," Valkyrie growled and stripped herself naked.

 _Hot damn…_ He though Cupid was beautiful, but the being in front of him somehow managed to exceed her in basically every way. Pure flawless skin, silver eyes, long flowing hair, reaching her ankles, and perfect breasts. At a times like these, he really wished he could just turn on his spine, but what could he do. Shaking his head, he gently squeezed the angel's hand, smiled and led her to the bed.

Once she laid on her chest, he began speaking, "I will start off with massage. As I see it, you are way too tense, that should help it."

"What do you mean mass… ah!" She gasped as the courier got down to work, his fingers gently massaging her shoulders.

She wanted to protest, but the man paid no attention, as he slowly and methodically caressed her entire body. It felt unlike anything, she had ever felt before and with every second, she could feel her body melting, any resistance that was left shattered. Pleasant sensations of pain, swam through her body, relaxing her muscles, slowly but surely. This continued on, until the man reached her feet, avoiding her bottom on the way. She didn't know how long it lasted, but when she was done, she couldn't move her body, her breath heavy.

"I think, I might have overdone it… How are you feeling, Elanor?" He asked and watched as the angel, turned herself around and focused her eyes on him.

"That… was different. But… you still haven't done your thing," She muttered weakly.

She watched as the courier smiled, leaned over her and whispered into her ear, "You are beautiful, you know that?" She could feel her checks growing hot as the man, smiled at her with a gentle smile. "Now, I will keep my promise."

"...And that's how it all went," Valkyrie explained, her body still hot, her mind racing.

"Hmm… I see. I did not expect that, I think we should pay our little courier a visit. But… I did not expect him to be able to pleasure you, I am impressed," Ilias admitted, a bit of a smile on her face, while Valkyrie only flushed a bit more.

The duo flew back to the plaza, where they noticed the man sitting in the bed, Cupid sleeping soundly, her head on his chest. He glanced towards them from behind his book, before he sighed, hid his book and left the bed, fully clothed.

"What do you want again, Ilias?" He asked, a scowl on his face.

"Well, I just heard from Valkyrie how skilled are you. I have to admit, I did not expect that. Where did you learn all this?" She asked, while the courier snorted and glanced towards the Cupid. "I see… That explains it. Say, would you be interested in doing this for the rest of my angels?"

"Hmm… Nah, not interested. Why would I want to do that? I am already busy the way I am, I don't need more of your angels, Ilias," He replied and rolled his eyes.

"What if I told you, that if you make all the angels in heaven come, I will let you free?" She proposed, while the courier just gave her a deadpan.

"I really doubt, that you will keep your word. Because of that, no thank you," He replied and crossed his arms.

"Ara… I see, but there is a small problem with that. You will do that, even without my initiative. When the rumours reach my angels about your skills, I am sure you will be able to handle them just fine, won't you?" She said and noticed with satisfaction, that the courier growled a little.

"I truly hate you, Ilias. So, this is how you want to play? You will force me to have sex with your followers in order to break me, won't you?" He growled, his voice stern.

"Exactly," She admitted, pure malevolence dripping from her voice. "And the best part, you can say no to me. However, I am not sure my angels are as forgiving as I am. I am sure you will do just fine. Come here, Mariel."

Then at her command, he noticed another coming towards them. He could feel a bit of dread coming in the back of his throat as he set his gaze on newcomer. ( _You have to be kidding me…_ ) She was small and looked like a child, somewhere around age of twelve in human years. She had a pair of white wings, two halos hovering over her head, a tunic that barely hid anything, blue eyes and light hair. She looked like one of those innocent angels he read about, but if there was anything Ilias taught him, was the fact that these angels were almost as bad as the monsters.

That wasn't the worst part, though. Back in his world, he never let anyone hurt a child and always tried to help them. Sure, some were just a scum, which did not deserve any pity, but majority of them just needed a bit of help. He could feel another memory coming back, but he pushed it out. This on the other hand, just went against another set of principles the courier established back in his world. And he had a good guess, what Ilias was going to do. This whole situation went from disturbing to straight out sick. _Of course it had to be a child, of fucking course..._

"Yes, Ilias, is there anything you need from me?" Mariel asked, her cute voice reaching courier's ears. _God fucking damn it! She even has got cute voice! I swear, I will kill Ilias one day for this whole thing!_

"I do not exactly need anything from you, I just wanted to introduce you to this man. He is known as the courier. He made both Valkyrie and Cupid come, so I thought that you should know it," Ilias explained, while the angel looked curiously on the man, a lewd smile on her face.

"I see… So, do you want me to punish him for that?" She asked, glancing between Ilias and the courier.

"I wouldn't say punish, I just think that you will have fun with him. Now then, I will leave you alone, take care, courier," Ilias answered, smiled and left the group. _One day, Ilias, one day…_

"So, you have managed to make both Valkyrie and Cupid come, huh? I am impressed, but I doubt you will last long with me. I will make you my slave one way or another," The archangel declared and smiled lewdly.

"I am afraid, I would rather not do that. You look like a kid, I would feel like a paedophile, if I tried anything and it just... doesn't feel right," He admitted and noticed, that the angel grinned at his confession.

"Oh, really? Well then, what if I blast you with lightning, will you do it then?" She asked and grinned, when courier scowled at the threat.

"In that case, fine," He replied and sighed. _It just keeps getting worse and worse… Well, at least I can just turn my mind into an autopilot and let it do it's job. Let's just get this over with…_ With his mind made up, he turned on another one of the tricks he developed during his time in Mojave Wasteland. He called it 'drone mode'. It basically turned him into a mindless robot, which did exactly what was needed to be done, without any higher cognitive functions, including memory. It let him do menial tasks, without wasting any unnecessary attention on them. The problem was, he liked to think, he liked being active. This mode on the other hand, just made him even more into a machine, than he wanted, even more than the trance mode.

The angels looked at the man and their eyes went wide open, when they noticed his eyes going blank and not a single emotion on the man's face. The archangel frowned and waved her hand in front of the courier, before she asked, "Hey, anyone there?"

She didn't even get a chance to react, when suddenly he grabbed the angel and kissed her on her lips, gaining a shocked gasp from both Valkyrie and the Cupid. Mariel on the other hand, smiled and the two began kissing passionately, their tongues touching each other. She grabbed the man and was about to take off his clothes, when they suddenly disappeared, again. Once that happened, he lead her into the bed and began the ritual, his hands gently caressing the young angel.

"...What happened to him?" Elanor asked and turned towards the cupid.

"I am not really sure… He never acted like this. He doesn't seem to be there, is this some sort of magic?" Ilya wondered, as she put her hand on her chin.

"… I am not sure, but whatever it is, it let's him handle Mariel, without any issues. We should ask him later on," She answered and the duo watched as the young angel prodigy moaned in ecstasy, her face filled with pure satisfaction. "… I don't know why but I feel annoyed by this. How about you, Ilya?"

"You too, huh? Well, I guess we know how good he is, so we are a bit jealous," She replied and smiled a little, when she heard the other angel choke a little. "Still, I don't think I want to stay here, not with Mariel here, let's go see, how the rest of the angels are doing," She proposed and the duo left, giving one last glance towards the courier.

"… This is so awkward," The man muttered as he looked at the face of an angel, hugging his chest, his hands hugging her gently. She was sleeping peacefully and it seemed like she was having pleasant dreams, if her expression was an indication. She was smiling, her small body touching his chest, including her breasts. _At least my 'drone mode' worked well enough and I didn't have to go through it myself. That aside, she looks pretty cute, all things considered… And now I am turning into a full fledged paedophile… Although, how old is she anyway?_

Shaking his head, he silently made his way out of the bed, sat on the edge and sighed. This whole situation made him question his sanity and he had a feeling it would only get worse. He slumped at the thought, got up and made his way to the mirror given to him by Ilias. Once again, he sat in front of it and focused on Ilias Village. It seemed like the majority of the village was dead at this point, if the number of graves was an indication, leaving only a handful of villagers and Luka intact. It bothered him, but had no way of knowing until Ilias decided to explain herself.

He rolled on his back and used his hands to flip forward onto his feet. _Now then, what am I supposed to do now?_ He could practice, watch the world or read a book and decided that practice seemed like the best idea. He relaxed his muscles, breathed in then out and began his set of exercises, focusing on improving focused mind, steel body, power charge and sword strikes. He practised like this for the next few hours, before he noticed Valkyrie and Cupid coming towards him. He smiled at them, stopped his practice and walked up to them.

"Hey, Elanor, hey, Ilya. What brings you here?" He asked, glad that the two were there. Sure they were still angels, but they were not children and didn't not threaten to blast him with a lightning.

"Hey, courier!" Cupid said and smiled at him. "We just wanted to check on you. How did it go with Mariel?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't remember anything I have done with her, which is great. I really don't want to have memories like this," He admitted and shrugged.

"What do you mean, you don't remember anything? How can you forget something like this?" Elanor asked and raised an eyebrow.

"It's pretty simple, I just turned myself into a mindless idiot, whose sole purpose was to pleasure Mariel. This way, I did not have my conscience yelling at me for having sex with a child," Courier explained, gaining surprised expressions from both of the angels.

"That's… crazy! How can you do that?" Cupid asked, her eyes spread wide open.

"I have my ways. In any event, is there something you want from me?" He asked and put his hands on the back of his head.

"Well… you wanted to become a battle-master, didn't you?" Elanor said, while the courier could feel his jaw unhinging a little. "I am here to keep my promise."

He closed his mouth, smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you, Elanor. Please, teach me."

Hearing his answer, she smiled as well and replied, "Very well then, but first, I want you to show me the results of your practice!"

"As you wish," He replied and the duo stood on the opposite ends, poles of white light in their hands.

The stood like this for a few seconds, before both of them rushed forward, their blades thrust with a speed of gale. The poles intersected, sparkles of light coming from the two of them. Then the courier rushed forward and delivered a Flying Knee Kick right into the stomach of the Valkyrie, sending her skidding down. She didn't even grunt from the attack, but a bit of smirk appeared on her face, just before she slashed at the courier twice in a rapid succession. He barely managed to block the first one, but the second one hit him painfully in his left arm. He let out a grunt and countered with a leg sweep, which was swiftly avoided. He jumped back and breathed out, both his steel body and focused mind kicking in. He rushed forward faster than before, before he delivered a Falcon Slash at his opponent, who countered with the same attack. Their blades clashed, as the duo stood in front of each other, judging themselves.

Then Elanor smiled, pushed the courier away and said, "Well done, you have amazing progress. I am impressed, courier."

"I had a good teacher," He replied, before he smiled as well and let go of the weapon. He also noticed with a satisfaction that the angel, flushed a little at the praise.

"In any event, I think I will explain to you, who is a battle-master. An individual like this is a master of using both fists and his sword at the same time, allowing him to fight most of the opponents on equal terms. The downside is that, he or she is not as skilled with magic. However, since you cannot use magic yourself, that shouldn't be a problem. Is that clear?" She explained and watched as the courier nodded. "Good, now then. Let's get down to work."

After that, the duo began their practice. Cupid watched with amusement, as the duo fought, using both fist and sword, mixing those two weapons together. It looked like a dance of blades and fist more than a battle and she found herself immersed in watching the duo spar. It also made her more aroused, considering she could see courier's muscles flexing to the pace of battle. Once the duo finished, she began clapping, a big smile on her face.

"That was amazing!" She shouted, while the duo glanced at her and smiled as well.

"Glad you enjoyed it," The courier replied and turned towards Elanor. "We have made excellent progress, haven't we?"

"Yes, we did. It seems like you will become a true battle-master in a one more session or two. I will admit, you are way better warrior than majority of the humans or monsters. May I ask, where did you get all this experience?" Elanor asked and de-materialized the pole of light.

"Sorry, but I will not answer this question, unless… you win with me in a game of checkers," Courier replied, threw away the sword, which then disappeared and smiled.

"Checkers? Is that the name of the game you have played with Ilya?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. Do you want me to explain the rules?" He asked and summoned both the chairs and the table, before he took one of the pieces of furntiture for himself.

"If you could," She replied and sat on the other side of the table.

"Hey, what about me?!" Cupid asked and pouted, her arms crossed.

"Hmm… How about I use one of my victories? I want you to let us play as many games of checkers as we want," He replied and could see Cupid slumping down.

"But… but you will spend hours doing that…," She muttered and gave him a pleading look.

"I suppose…, actually, I might have an idea. I think we should play new type of game. Do any of you how to play cards?" Courier asked and groaned, when the two angels glanced between each other. "Okay, sit down and I will explain all the rules. If you win, I will answer your question, is that okay with you, Elanor?"

The Valkyrie nodded her head, while the courier summoned a new chair and gestured for the Cupid to sit. He then began explaining rules to a card game known as Thousand. It was a three or four player game, where the one to win, was the one to get one thousand points first. The trio played the game for the next hour, until the courier won, put the cards away and smiled.

"It seems, I have won. So who wants to go for another game?" Courier asked and watched with amusement as the two angels glared at him.

"So you can cheat us once more?" Elanor asked and gave him a deadpan.

The courier frowned at the insult, straightened himself, looked her in the eye and muttered, his teeth clenched, "I have never cheated during our game."

"But… then, how did you get so many lucky cards?" Ilya asked and frowned.

"I am lucky, simple as that," He replied and shrugged. "Here, let me show you. Take this coin and throw in the air," He said and gave a single pre-war coin to the Valkyrie. She inspected it for a second but complied and tossed it in the air. "It will most likely be odds."

She glanced at him, but let the coin hit the ground, which landed on it's head side on the floor. She narrowed her eyes and tossed the coin again and this time the courier said head. It went on like this for the next few tries, before on the sixth try he made a bad guess.

"How can you do this? Magic?" She asked and handed over the coin.

"Luck, nothing more. I am lucky, that is why even if you are the one to toss up cards I tend to get the good ones. Of course, I can not win all the time, even Luck has got limits. Does it answer your question?" He asked, while the Valkyrie bit her lip, her arms crossed.

"I suppose… But how did you get so lucky to begin with?" She asked, while the courier just smiled.

"I am afraid, you haven't won yet, so I do not need to answer that. In any event, I think that's enough for today, don't you think?" He countered and smiled.

"You might have a point. In that case, I will leave you and Ilya alone, have fun," She declared and flew away, leaving the two alone.

"… I don't know why, but I feel like she wasn't too happy about this whole situation," the courier admitted and frowned.

"Don't let it get to you, Elanor does not believe in luck, she prefers the skill over anything else. I am sure, she will get over it. Now then, let's get to pleasant part, shall we?" She asked, while the courier nodded.

"As long as Mariel is asleep I am fine with that," He replied and summoned another bed and led the Cupid to it. _Well, I suppose, it isn't that bad so far. Still, I wonder what Ilias going to do now?_

Unbeknownst to the courier, the future was not painted in a bright colours. And things were about to get worse, much worse than he expected.

Chapter END

Small Heads Up. Summer starts soon enough, so it is time to get a summer job, do some push-ups and not spend your time withering at home, writing a crossover. So, with that out of the way. I will most likely not update for the next few weeks at least. However, before I go, how did you like my interaction with angels? I tried to making as realistic as I could, so I hope it came out well. Outside of that, Ediros signing out.

PS: PERSONA 5 IS AMAZING


	6. Chapter 6

It was another day in heaven, as the courier laid in bed with Ilya, while Mariel occupied the other one all by herself. He was currently reading a book, leaning on a cushion, the angel sleeping soundly on his chest. It was kind of nice, rape aside. Still, he had only been here for a few days and he was already slowly going crazy from the sheer boredom. It's not like he could help angels with anything, like killing raiders, saving people from slavery or resolving an argument between them. And besides, if given chance, they would probably enslave the humans themselves. _Oh, who am I kidding? These angels are almost as bad as some of the monsters are, of course they would do that! Still, are all of them like this? I mean Micaela and Lucifina never struck me as evil or anything like this... then again, they are the ones who rebelled against Ilias. In that case..., wouldn't the angels be like this due to Ilias' influence? That seems like a pretty reasonable assumption. In that case, would it be possible to turn her forces against her?...No, it wouldn't have worked. Even if I managed to bring some of the angels on my side, they would get easily overwhelmed by the rest of the heaven... God damn it, I am really stuck, aren't I?_

The courier could only sigh at his findings. No matter how he looked at it, relying on the angels seemed like a terrible idea, especially since they could betray him at any moment. Shaking his head, he focused his attention back at the book and began reading. It was once again a romance novel, but it was so bad, it made him want to gauge his eyes out. _Who the hell writes this sort of crap? A human woman falling in love with bloodthirsty vampire? And the characters..., my god, just who reads such thing?_ The fact, the he found a full closet of these books in one of the houses made him regret his decision about taking them. He honestly wanted to burn the book, but it was still better than another piece of literature, he came across. Just thinking about it, left a disgust in it's wake.

The time passed in relative silence, only interrupted by a shuffling of quilt, when one of the angels stirred in their sleep. He still didn't like, but it could be worse, although there was one thing he hadn't thought about yet. _I wonder... is it possible for me to escape heaven?_ He could turn invisible and was a master at sneaking, so technically he had a chance at it. The problem was the gate itself, guarded by a monstrous angel. Not to mention, he doubted he could just lock pick something sealed with magic. It was risky, not to mention, the angels themselves managed to find him despite the necklace, so he couldn't even be certain about hiding from them. All in all, he was stuck here and there was nothing he could about it. _Still... How did they even find me? Did the necklace cause some sort of interference or something? Maybe... when I activated it? I will have to check it out one day._

Sighing deeply once again, the man focused his attention back on the book, his mind barely registering the words that were written on a piece of paper. The silence did not last long though, when he heard some odd sound heading towards him. It sounded like a vibration in the air, and slabs of meat getting punched all over. Raising his eyebrow, he lowered the book and turned towards the being. What greeted was a sight that would make even the bravest warrior shudder in fear. The being in question looked like some crossed a female human torso with a big body made out of red worm like flesh, that swirled constantly.

Sweat appeared on courier's face, his smile dropping, eyes spread wide open. The shock was so great that he dropped his book right on top of Cupid's lap, waking the angel up. She blinked her eyes, turned towards the courier then towards the newcomer. Her reaction was similar to the man and the angel could not stop herself from speaking, "Wormiel…?"

"Hello, Ilya. Did you sleep well?" The grotesque abomination asked, her expression smug.

"...What are you doing here?" Ilya asked, jumped out of the bed and entered combat stance.

"Why? I have just heard from Ilias about our prisoner and could not stop myself coming," She replied, turned towards the courier and licked her lips. "You are a very intriguing human, not many are able to pleasure the angel as well as you do. You make me want to just take you in and make you a part of my body for the rest of the time…"

"I think I would rather not do that," The courier replied and jumped out of the bed as well. He drew his combat knife and entered combat stance as well, his attention focused on the abomination in front of him. "Besides, I thought that Ilias did not want me to get hurt?"

"Oh, who said anything about hurting you. I simply will keep you for myself and force you to ejaculate for the rest of eternity. Now, come over here, it won't be painful, I promise," The angel replied and began closing the distance between the two.

However, an arrow made completely out of holy energy hit her right in the face stopping the angel's advance. Wormiel scowled and turned towards the direction it came from. She raised her left eyebrow a bit, when she noticed the Cupid fully clothed, her bow aimed right at her. Then before she could question the cupid, she heard her voice seeping with anger, "Leave him alone..."

Hearing this the two could feel their jaws dropping a little. The Cupid's eyes were cold, body ready to move, sparks of lightning dancing all over her body and gone was cheerful demeanour of the angel. After the initial shock, Wormiel only chuckled and glared right at the Cupid. "Do you know, what you are doing? I am one of the elite angels, you dare to oppose me?!"

The grotesque angel turned towards the cupid, her body radiating a pure undisputed power. It felt like the gravity itself was being affected, as the man dropped down onto his knee, struggling to keep himself upright. The angel in question was at similar level as Micaela, if his implant was correct and just the very presence of her made him shudder. Compared to her, the Cupid felt much weaker and he could see that she was trembling a little. _Is she nuts?! She can't fight her!_ Just before the fight could begin, Mariel woke up and blinked her eyes in surprise.

"What is going on in here?!" Mariel yelled and glared at the two angels, who completely ignored her.

However, before she could do anything the two jumped in the air and engaged in combat. The Cupid started off with a holy arrow aimed right into the head of her opponent. However her opponent countered with the same technique, causing the two to combust in the air. Then the bigger angel moved with a speed one did not expect from her and slammed the cupid with a tentacle, sending her backward with a yelp of a pain. The cherub smirked at this and sent a few holy arrows towards her opponent. The Cupid barely had time to react before they hit her right in the gut. She hit the wall with a loud thud, a bit of blood coming out of her mouth. The angel fell on her knees, her clothes severely damaged. She tried to stand up, only to fall back on her right knee, blood dripping from her left eyebrow.

The entire exchange, lasted a few seconds at best and the sheer difference in power left the courier staring in shock at the scene in front of him. _This is insane, she stands no chance… But, the cherub thing would not kill a fellow angel, right?_ As if to confirm his suspicions, the angel in question began charging once more, psychotic grin plastered all over her face. Time slowed down to a crawl as the man rushed forward and jumped in front of the Cupid right before the attack hit him. He could see in the corner of his eyes, Mariel jumping towards him but it was too late.

A huge explosion rang through the heaven, shaking it's very foundation, cloud of smoke coming from courier's previous location. The smoke began to dissipate revealing the man. Huge parts of his armour were gone, the left arm was basically non-existent, leaving only silver coloured skeleton with hydraulics in it's place. To make it all worse, left side of his face was gone, molten flesh in it's place and a big hole in the left side of his stomach. Blood was slowly dripping from his wounds, gasps of shook echoing from all the angels before the man fell on his knees.

 _That was… stupid…_ His body was a wreck from a simple attack and if it wasn't for his artificial skeleton, he would be screaming in pain, not able to move. He raised his head and smiled weakly, before a powerful lightning strike impacted the cherub, followed by several other sent by Mariel, her aura grim. The young archangel looked furious as she rushed towards him and stopped right in front of him. Her eyes spread wide open, her attention fully focused on his wounds. He was about to speak, when suddenly a pure white light began pouring from the palm of her hands, healing the wounds on his torso, leaving healthy tissue in it's place.

She sighed from relief and raised her tiny hands towards his face. Then just as she was about to start working on his face, he grabbed her hands with his right hand and muttered, "That's enough, Mariel. Focus on Ilya, I will be fine."

"Are you nuts?! You just lost like one-fourth of your entire body! I need to heal you before…," Then he put his right hand on her head and began rubbing it, freezing her in place.

"I said it's fine, look," He replied and gestured to his face. The angels could feel their jaws dropping as it began to heal itself, flesh coming back in place, his body returning to his past self, scars included. He slowly got up on his feet, dusted himself off and gestured towards the cupid. "Please, take of Ilya, I will be fine."

The archangel could only nod, before she flew towards the cupid and began healing her. The courier on the other hand, turned his attention towards the cherub and glared at her. His left arm was slowly being healed, flesh growing back in front of everyone's eyes as he began to walk towards the angel, stopping a few meters away from her. The cherub blinked her eyes and muttered, "What in the name of Ilias are you?"

"Me, I don't know and I don't really care. What is more important, why, why would you hurt your fellow angel?" The man asked, venom dripping from every single word.

"A fellow angel? She belongs to the lowest circle of angels, there are plenty more of them. Besides, she shouldn't have crossed me in the first place. Now then, come here so I can play with you for the rest of time," The angel replied and gave the courier a smug grin.

"I see, in that case, I don't think Ilias will mind if you turn you into a mincemeat," He growled, the sheer killing intent coming from him being strong enough to make the angel take a step back, her body freezing in place. Once that happened he pulled a set of golden spiked knuckle-dusters, called 'Love and Hate'. They looked like typical spiked knuckles, except they had words 'Love' and 'Hate' embossed on them, with stains of blood covering them.

He rushed forward and jumped into the air, grabbing the angel's torso with his hands, before coiling his legs around her torso and unleashing a series of viscous punches. Gut, breasts, jaw, face, it did not matter. The angel could not move an inch, even as the courier brutally punched the angel, leaving bruises in it's wake, but not enough to draw blood. Then she could feel her body moving once again and with a shout, she backhanded the courier, sending him crashing at one of the walls. She glared at the man and wiped her face, a bit of blood left on her hand.

She spoke, her voice filled with anger, "How dare you lay a finger on a holy being such as myself?!"

The courier snorted, got up onto his feet and gave her a deadpan. "If you are a holy being, then I feel sorry for anyone that has to spend a single of second of their life with an abomination such as yourself."

"You…!" She growled and began charging another spell. However, a spear made of completely out of light hit right into the side, sending her crashing towards the ground. Then before she could get up, a voice rang through the arena.

"Cherub Wormiel, what do you think you are doing?" Elanor asked and landed in front of the courier. Her attention switched between the courier, two angels standing right behind him and the grotesque angel in front of him.

"Valkyrie? What are you doing here?" The angel asked and got up into the air, a bit of scowl on her face.

"I have been in vicinity, when I suddenly felt huge amounts of power being released here. Care to explain?" The Valkyrie asked and held her spear ready, her expression stoic.

"Oh, I was just going to have some fun with a prisoner, when Ilya attacked me and I had to fight back. You should punish her accordingly," The angel replied and smiled sweetly.

"Ilya, is that correct?" She asked, but before the angel could answer, the courier decided to throw his two cents in.

"What a bunch of bullshit. You are trying to play the victim here, but you are the one who started all of this," The man said and crossed his arms.

"Is that so?" Elanor asked and gave him a curious glance. "Do you have a proof?"

The courier gave her a grin, before he pushed a few buttons on his pip-boy readius. Then a few seconds later, a voice of Wormiel came out of it, "Oh, who said anything about hurting you. I simply will keep you for myself and force you to ejaculate for the rest of eternity. Now, come over here, it won't be painful, I promise."

The angels in question started in shock as the rest of the recording played itself and soon the silence reigned over the arena. "That's has to be some trick, he has to be lying, you believe me, don't you, Valkyrie?" Wormiel countered and turned towards the Valkyrie who was glaring at her.

"Wormiel… I know you are lying," Elanor replied and gripped her spear tighter her attention focused on the angel in front of her. Hearing this both the Cupid, who was already healed, and Mariel smiled before they stood by her side, their attention focused on the angel in front of them. Then before either side could move an inch, another set of wings descended upon the arena.

"Ara, what is going on in here?" Ilias asked and landed between the parties, replacing the tension with fear and respect.

"Oh, nothing much. Just your stupid Wormiel tried to absorb me into her body and turn me into a plaything for the rest of time. You know, the usual," The courier answered and stood in front of his companions.

"Is that so? Do you have any proof of that?" She asked and the courier played the recording once again. Ilias could only sigh, while massaging her temple, before she turned towards the grotesque angel. "Wormiel, did I ever let you turn the prisoner into your own personal plaything? He belongs to me and all the other angels, you have got no exclusive right to him."

"I do not belong to you, Ilias or anyone else," The man grumbled, but Ilias ignored him.

"Because of that, I will not allow either you or anyone else do anything like this. For that you shall face appropriate punishment. Now leave," The goddess ordered. The Wormiel looked a bit torn for a second, before she nodded and left the arena, her expression sour. Then, Ilias sighed, turned towards the group and said, "So, courier are you still in one piece? I kind of prefer you alive and well, you know?"

"Gee, thanks for your concern, Ilias," The man replied and rolled his eyes. "And to answer your question, yes, I am fine. No thanks to you, but Mariel and Ilya."

"I see, may I ask one question. When were you going to tell me that you are not human?" She asked and smiled sweetly, while the angels glanced between their creator and the man.

The courier sighed, while massaging his temple, before he replied, "Get it through your thick skull, Ilias. I was born a human and I am still at least two-thirds human, and no, I am not a hybrid of monster or angel or something."

"Is that so? Then, how will you explain the regeneration you have exhibited during your fight with Wormiel or after being struck with my lightning strikes?" She countered and tilted her head.

"Subject of a horrible, inhuman experiments. Not to mention shit ton of drugs, does it answer your question?" He asked and gave the goddess a deadpan.

"No, but truth to be told, I don't really care. It would be a shame, if you became a personal plaything for just Wormiel. I would rather have you serve all my subjects, now then, if you excuse me," Ilias replied and flew away, leaving the group behind her.

"...What a bitch," The man muttered and turned towards the angels, who had mixed expressions on their faces. "So… anyone wants to play a game of caravan?"

"...You are unbelievable," Elanor said and grabbed her temple. "You almost got absorbed by Wormiel, how can you be so calm out of all times?"

"Just like you are, it's not the first time I almost met a horrific end during my life. You get used to being constantly in danger," He replied and shrugged.

"Anyway, there is something that I would like to know," Mariel threw in, getting the attention of the rest of the group. "What do you intend to do now? I mean I doubt the Wormiel is the last angel, that will try something similar."

"Good question, I think I might have a solution regarding any future encounters. Basically, if more angels come flocking in, I will set three periods during the day. The first one will last twelve hours and during that time, I will spend time with all the other angels being their plaything and sex machine. The second period will last only eight hours, but it will be reserved only for you. The last one will be reserved to me only and will last the remaining four hours," The courier explained. He could see that the angels looked shocked at the declaration, their eyes spread wide open and their jaws loose. He also noticed with a satisfaction that normally stoic Valkyrie seemed surprised, herself.

"To… us? You mean me, Elanor and Mariel?" Ilya asked, while the courier nodded. "But why?"

"It's simple really. I like you and Elanor, while Mariel proved to be a decent girl herself," The courier answered and turned his gaze towards the youngest archangel. "Thank you for defending me and healing Ilya. I am truly grateful for that."

The angel in question, flushed at the praise, her checks getting red at the kind words. "It's… nothing, really…," She muttered and twirled a bit of hair in her left hand.

"I am also grateful to you, Elanor. You have taught me how to fight and stood by my side against the Wormiel. I appreciate it," The man said and smiled slightly. The angel acted similar to Mariel, her checks getting red from the praise.

"I… Thank you," She replied and scratched her cheek, before she coughed in her hand to regain composure.

"And do not worry, I haven't forgotten about you, Ilya. You have got my sincere thanks for standing up to the Wormiel, despite being in heavy disadvantage. It takes a lot of courage to risk your life for the sake of others," The man said, walked up to the Cupid and began gently rubbing her head.

The angel blushed at the contact, but accepted it meekly with a smile. "I couldn't just let her hurt you, courier."

"I appreciate it. By the way, you can call me Drake or however you want. Being constantly called courier gets dull too," He added and amiled.

"Hey, not fair, I want to be patted on the head as well!" Mariel protested and flew right in front of the courier. The man chuckled at that and with his other free hand began rubbing the other angel, gaining a big smile from the archangel, her body relaxing.

"You truly are different. I have expected you to either despise our kind after everything we have done, but you don't," The Valkyrie said and turned towards the courier with a bit of smile.

"I have got a few rules, that I follow. One of them goes like this, our races do not define us, only our actions do," The man replied and smiled. "All three of you are perfect examples of that. Just because you are angels, that doesn't mean anything."

"Huh… Well, in that case I am glad to hear that," Valkyrie replied and gave him a bit of smile. "Now then, what do we do now?"

"First of all, give me five minutes and I will do something that needs to be done. After that, let's play some cards or something else, we shall see," The man replied, let the angels go, before he took a few steps away and summoned a bit of paint, some duct tape and some wooden planks. However, his armour was more important and in a few swift moves he was standing basically naked, except his crotch. He set the armour on the ground, pulled out a few armour repair kits and began fixing it. It took him about two minutes, before he was done. Then he put on his attire, focused his attention on the rest of the materials and got down to work. The angels looked with curiosity as the man completed the task with dexterity that seemed almost inhuman, the result was a simple wooden cross with a few words written on it.

"'Working hours: 00.00-12.00. Break Time: 12.00-24.00'," Ilya read and frowned. "What about us?"

The courier turned towards her and explained, "Break Time belongs to the three of you. I just want to get the point across to the rest of the angels. And should anyone try to protest, I will give them an ultimatum. Accept my conditions or get lost, simple as that."

"But… What if they find out and try to force you into submission?" Mariel interjected, while biting her lip.

"Then I will just turn myself into a mindless idiot and not do anything. Besides, you have seen how Ilias acted, she wants me to stay alive and I doubt she is going to allow it. Angels have got no control over me, not even Ilias has got. She can kill me dead sure, but she does not control my body or my mind. Does it explain anything?" The courier replied, while the angels got lost in thoughts.

For a few seconds they stayed like this, before Elanor sighed and began speaking herself, "I think it should be fine. Then even if they find out, you still have got an upper hand, but I would rather not see you get hurt."

"Trust me, me neither. Now then, let's get this over with," The courier admitted, before he set the wooden structure on the floor. Nodding in approval, he summoned a set of chairs and a table, before he turned towards three angels. "Well then, shall we play?"

The angels could only chuckle at his behaviour before they sat down on the chairs and the courier once more explained the rules to them, just in case. The courier dealt a first set of cards in the game known as 'Thousand', before he grabbed his set of cards with one hand, while in the other one he summoned a bottle of irradiated Nuka Cola. The angels gave him a glance as he opened the bottle, using a part of his armour and drunk it all in one go.

He sighed with relief and put the bottle back in his coat. What he didn't expect was the angels starring at him intently. Seeing this, he bashed himself internally and asked, "Let me guess, you would like a sip too?"

"I want one!" Ilya exclaimed cheerfully and gave him a big smile.

"I knew it, how about you two?" The man asked, while the two angels nodded in response. "Why I am not surprised? Still, I am not giving you the same bottles as I drink, have the clean ones instead," Courier said and took out another three bottles of Nuka Cola, except not irradiated and put them on the ground.

"Not the same bottles? What do you mean by that?" Elanor asked, while eyeing the courier.

"Perceptive as always… Basically, I just drank a bottle of harmful liquid, so it wouldn't go to waste," He explained and shrugged.

"Harmful? What do you mean by that?" This time it was Mariel's turn to frown.

"You guys know the term holy erosion, right? Well, radiation is basically that," The man explained and took out another irradiated bottle. However, before he could open it, Cupid jumped towards him and he barely managed to hide it, before she tackled him to the ground, sending his cards flying. _Oh come on! I was going to win this round too…_

"Are you crazy? Do you even know what does it mean?!" Ilya asked, her fist keeping courier's head in iron grip.

"Sure, I do. I take too much, I die, simple as that. Your point?" He asked and gave her a deadpan.

"You… idiot! Why would you do something like that?!" She shouted and slapped him across the face, sending him crashing in the wall. She blinked, gave her hand a glance and turned towards the man. "Whah! I am sorry, I did not mean to!"

He could only groan as he laid on the back, the angels looking at him, their expressions worried. "You girls, have got no chill. It's not going to happen immediately and I can heal myself from it. Jesus, who do you think I am, some sort of suicidal idiot?"

"Well… no, but you shouldn't do something like that, you know?" She countered weakly.

"Thank you, captain obvious, I will remember it in the future. Now can someone help me stand, I would like to finish the game, you know?" The courier stated, before both the Cupid and Valkyrie gave him their hands and pulled him up. "Look, I appreciate that you worry about me, but trust me, I know what I am doing. It's not the first time I drank something irradiated and most likely not the last time. Besides, I am just a prisoner right? What does it matter if I die here and now or eaten by some grotesque angel, which wouldn't be surprising?"

"Do you really think that you are just an average prisoner, courier?" Elanor asked, her voice stern as she gave him a glare.

"Look at it from my perspective. I can not leave, I have to listen to Ilias's demands, if I refuse to do something for an angel, they will electrocute me. Totally not a prisoner, right?" The man deadpanned.

"It's true that you are a prisoner, courier," Mariel interjected, gaining the attention of the rest of the group. "However, there are prisoners that have it much worse than you. Some have their sanity broken by Nagael, some have their souls sucked out by Ariel, some have to face ten thousand years of constant rape, some were even eaten by Berryelle or even reincarnated by Revel. Trust me, you have it easy compared to others."

The courier could feel his jaw dropping a little at the declaration, before he shut it and asked, "And what about you, Mariel? What did you do?"

"I…," The angel stuttered and turned away her gaze.

"Mariel used to frequently rape even minor sinners until their deaths, which itself almost got her labelled as a criminal," Elanor answered, while Mariel cringed at the declaration.

"Huh, well, I knew you were not innocent after blasting me with lightning, but really? I expected something better from you," Courier admitted, while giving a glare to the angel.

The angel in question dropped her head down in shame, her fists clenched. "I am sorry..."

"Do you think that's enough? What about all the people you raped to death? What if I was one of them? Do you really think that a simple apology like that will bring back those you killed?" The man questioned and with each sentence it seemed like the angel was struck by a spear. Even the two other angels looked uncomfortable, as they took a step back. The man could only sigh, before he continued, "Look, I am not going to judge you, because it's not my place to do so. I have done my own share of stuff, I am not exactly proud of. However, I can't stand the way you act towards all the humans. Sure, my kind is weak, pathetic, perverted and I hate most of them. That said, there are exceptions, people who are worth fighting for. That's why next time, you get your hands on a sinner, ask yourself, is that truly the right to do?"

"…," Mariel did not know what to say, it was too much. It felt like her heart was stabbed repeatedly and she did not know why. She grit her teeth, tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes closed, while sobbing in front of the courier. The man could only sigh, before he walked up to the angel, hugged her and began patting her head. She shook for a second in a response, before she grabbed his chest and began truly crying for the first time in her entire life, while the man kept her in a gentle embrace, even as her tears began to wet his clothes. It took a few minutes, before Mariel began to calm down and pulled out of embrace.

"Do you feel a bit better now?" The man asked, while the angel nodded. "Okay then, I hope you realize that, but just because you apologised to me, does not make it right?" The angel nodded once more and averted her gaze. "Look, during my life I have met plenty of bad and good people. Compared to some of them, you are not a bad girl, not to mention, I believe dying in ecstasy is better than some of the things legion did." He admitted and smiled at her, before ruffling her head gently. The archangel smiled as well, before she let go of the embrace.

"Legion…? Whose that?" Cupid asked, while the rest of the group turned towards her.

"Well… let's just say I would rather not give Ilias any ideas. Maybe I will tell you one day about them, but now let's just forget about it. Suffice to say, they are a group of humans that make some of the monsters look tame in comparison," The man explained and shrugged.

"How so?" Elanor asked, while the courier shook his head in response.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. In any event, you wanted to try some of the stuff from my world, correct? Here you go," He said, grabbed all three bottles and walked up to them. "Here you go, Ilya," He said, opened the bottle and handed it over. He watched with amusement as the angel took a sip, before her eyes spread wide open and she started coughing. "So, do you like it?"

"It's… weird and... absolutely delicious! What is this?" Ilya asked, while the two other angels blinked at her reaction, causing the courier to chuckle.

"It's called Nuka-Cola, a pre-war soft drink. Unfortunately it is not as good as it could be. Over time it lost some of it's flavour and well, fresh bottles are hard to come by to say the least. Now then, here you go Mariel and Elanor," He explained and opened two more bottles, before handing them over. He then took a glance at the Cupid, who shivered each time she took a sip, making him snicker. The two other angels had similar reactions and he burst out laughing due to this whole situation. He could see their glares on him, but he didn't care it was simply too funny. Only after laughing for a minute straight, he began to calm down settling on simple chuckles every now and then. "Sorry, sorry, but it was simply so funny I couldn't help myself."

"What is so funny about seeing us choke?" Elanor deadpanned, while two other angels glanced between her and the courier.

"Well, mostly seeing your reactions. I mean, you should have seen your own face, it was so worth it. Plus you cannot deny, it was good, wasn't it?" Courier countered and smirked at the angel, who gave him a glare.

She sighed but smiled nevertheless and replied, "Yes, yes it was."

"Glad to hear it. Now how about you, Mariel? Did you like it?" The man smiled at the praise and turned towards the young archangel.

"Yes, yes I did. Thank you and… I am sorry, I will not kill a sinner like this ever again," She apologised and bowed, causing the rest to blink at the occurrence.

Seeing this he smiled and chuckled at the archangel, before he walked up to her and patted her on the head. "That's good enough for me. Here, so you remember that humans can do some really good things," The man said and pulled a pink, fluffy teddy bear, before handing it over to the angel. Her eyes spread wide open, before she gently touched the toy and slowly but surely embraced it.

"Really? It's for me, but why?" She asked, shocked, but with a smile on her face.

"No reason, just felt like it. Now, what do you say, when you receive a gift from someone, Mariel?" Courier asked, a small smirk evident on his face.

"Thank you, Drake," She replied happily.

"Now that's more like it!" He exclaimed and ruffled her hair. "How about you two, would you like a teddy bear too?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Elanor refused and rolled her eyes.

"I want one!" On the other hand, cupid shouted.

He handed it over and watched with amusement as the angel squealed, while hugging the teddy bear. He snickered and turned towards the stoic Valkyrie, who was glancing between two other teddy bears. "You know you want one too, mister Cuddles is so lonely too, you know?" Courier teased with another teddy bear he pulled out from his coat.

He could see it in her face, she wanted one too, but her pride didn't allow her to act like Ilya or Mariel. After a few seconds, she begrudgingly nodded her head and accepted the gift. He wasn't sure, but he could swear that he heard her say, "Thank you." Unlike the other two, she didn't hug the toy, instead she held it close to her chest with her left hand, while the other hand kept her spear.

"So, anyone has got any ideas, without sex?" Courier asked, while Ilya immediately dropped her hand, when she heard the second part.

"How about you tell us a bit about yourself, courier?" Elanor proposed, while the two others nodded.

"Nope, not going to happen," He refused and crossed his arms.

Hearing courier's response, Ilya pouted, her eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"I do not like talking about myself, not to mention, my past is… well, troublesome to say the least," The man answered and scratched his neck.

"Is that so? Then how about this, if we all tell you about ourself, then in exchange you will tell us about yourself?" Once again proud Valkyrie struck.

The courier could only smirk at such ridiculous suggestion. "You don't get it, do you? I won't tell you about myself, because you will then tell Ilias. And the last thing I need is for her to know more than necessary. No offence, but I don't want to give her more of an edge, than she already has got."

The Valkyrie bit her lip, her eyes narrowed as she contemplated the idea. "I suppose, it makes sense. Information is crucial during any time of conflict and sharing it with your enemies is the last thing you want to do."

"Told ya, besides, don't you think that I have already shared quite a bit with you?" He countered and stretched a little. "I have played games with you, let you try some of the drinks from my world and even gave you teddy bears. It's not much, but it should be enough for you to draw some conclusions from that."

This time, it was Mariel's turn to chuckle, her smile directed towards the courier. "You are right. Despite having rough exterior, you are kind towards others. Forgiving, but not forgetting and even going as far as taking a blow from Wormiel herself to protect Ilya," She counted, making the courier scratch his neck from all the praises, he didn't expect.

"When you pit it this way, it makes me seem like a decent person, which by the way is quite the opposite in fact. In any event, how about we do something different than cards? Actually, that reminds me, do any of you read any books?" He questioned, while the angels glanced between each other.

"Well, we have got library, but all the stuff there is fairly similar. Ilias' teachings, the story of creation, our codex, etc," Ilya explained, while counting on her fingers.

"One question, how does the story about creation go?" He asked, with his arms crossed.

"Ilias created the world, it's laws, animals and human race. However, she came across Alice I, who is known as the evil being that created the monsters in the first place. Due to that, the Great War happened, in order to protect humanity," Elanor explained as a matter of face.

Hearing this the courier looked into the golden coloured sky, his mind busy. _This is way different, than what Miceala told me. According to her, Ilias did not create world, only humans. Also, Alice I and the rest of the ancestors had to seal themselves to prevent world's destruction. This means Ilias deliberately altered the facts and even most of her angels do not know the entire truth, humanity aside. Clever girl… not to mention, the reason for the war was most likely fabricated. However…, what was the reason then? What made Ilias attack the monsters? I mean according to Micaela Holy and Dark elements are like two sides of the same coin, which can never work with each other. To top it all, even if Ilias wished to eradicate the monsters, she can't or the seal will be broken. Urgh, I really don't know at this point. The only thing that I know off is possibly Ilias' plan. And even then, I could be wrong. So to put it simply, I haven't got enough intel to work with. And, I can not trust any of the angels, not even Ilya or Elanor. And to make things even worse, I am trapped here for god knows how long… Still, there is ne thing that does not add to this equation. Ilias' anger at Lucifina's 'death'. If she was a heartless tyrant, then her death would mean nothing to her, but that is not the case. She sent a plague to the village and killed huge majority of settlers, who antagonized Luka and his mother. So, whether it is from respect, grudge or regret it is up to debate really, but we can draw some conclusions from that. Ilias can feel emotions and that makes her both harder and easier to crack. Maybe the reason for the Great War was nothing as elaborate as 'protecting the world and humanity', but something simple. However, what could possibly Alice the first had that Ilias did not? God damn it, I know I am close, but I still need a bit more intel. Oh well, I guess I will leave it for later._ Shaking his head, he turned his attention towards Elanor. "I see, thanks for the story. Now then, back to the topic at hand. So, none of you have ever any human literature, correct?" The angels confirmed his suspicions with a few nods. "Well then, would you like to hear a story known as 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

"Romeo and Juliet? What is it about?" Mariel asked, still hugging her teddy bear.

"Oh, it's just a very beautiful story about two people, who loved each other dearly, but couldn't be together due to their families. Now then, sit and allow me to invite you to a world of fiction, where imagination can run freely," Courier exclaimed, cleared his throat and began the tale.

At first it was going fairly well, the angels were intrigued by a concept of two families fighting each other for decades. They sat on a cloudy sofa, their attention fully focused on the courier. Then as he reached Romeo's crush on a girl from Capulet's family, he stopped, when he noticed them blinking in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, the book resting on his lap.

"I have got one question, if he was so depressed about not being with her, why didn't he just find someone else instead?" Ilya questioned, not understanding human emotions even a little bit.

"Indeed it seems like such a pointless endeavour to be sad about, instead of spending your time doing something productive," Elanor added.

Even Mariel decided to add something to the discussion, "I mean, if he wanted to have some sex, I bet there are many angels, monsters and human girls, who would have jumped straight at him."

He had to resist an urge to stab himself repeatedly at the sheer obliviousness and lack of empathy, the angels exhibited. "Well, the problem is, there are no monsters or angels, just humans in this book. And unfortunately, most women will not jump to bed with a stranger, just because you want to. Ilya, can you imagine wanting to have sex, but since everybody is stronger than you and less enthusiastic about it than you?" He asked and the look of true terror appeared on her face.

"It would be the same as you saying 'no' over and over again!" She shouted and jumped on her feet, her gaze directed at the book. "I know how you feel now, Romeo. I share your pain!" The rest of the group could only stare, before the cupid finally realized what she blurted out. "Um… Did I say something weird?"

"Not exactly, I just didn't expect you to be moved like that because of that," The courier admitted and smirked. "Moving on, Mariel, Elanor do you understand now why Romeo feels so depressed about the whole situation?"

"I guess, but he did get better, didn't he?" Mariel answered, while Elanor nodded in the meantime.

"You shall see, now then, let us continue," The man replied and continued the story.

As expected, it went well for another few acts, till they got to a famous balcony scene. He watched with an amusement as the angels listened to the story, their necks stretching towards him. Once he finished the act, he closed the book, smiled and turned towards them.

"So, what do you think now, girls?" He asked.

"This Romeo seems like a pretty good guy. I mean, most man I have seen so far only think about the boobs," Mariel admitted and smiled, definitely enjoying the story.

"He is loyal and kind, even if not most powerful. That said, he could be a good follower to Ilias," Elanor replied, strict as ever.

"How about you, Ilya?" Courier questioned, pleased with the result.

The angel beamed at him and replied cheerfully, "I want to rape him!"

"...Figures as much…," He muttered, a small sigh escaping his lips. "Now then, no more interrupting. I will finish this story and then, I want you to share your opinions with me."

Once that was done, he returned to telling the story. What happened next could be described as a roller-coaster of emotions, ranging from outright furious to straight out depressed. At the end of the story, all of the angels were soaking with tears, their eyes red, even Elanor herself was crying. Mariel was sobbing into her teddybear, Ilya was hugging both the archangel and her teddybear while crying herself and Elanor was holding onto her toy tightly, her gaze focused on the courier, even as tears fell from the corners of her eyes. The only who wasn't affected was the courier and that was mostly due to a fact that he had already read this story a while ago and his hormones being blocked out, preventing him from feeling sadness over something like that.

"I think that's enough for one day. Here you go," The courier said, pulled a few handkerchiefs and handed them over to the angels. Elanor grabbed them with enough force to almost rip them in half and began wiping off her face. Only when she was done, she handed them over to her fellow angels, who began wiping their faces as well. It took a good five minutes before they managed to calm down and even then both Mariel and Ilya had a hiccup. "So, how are you feeling? I mean, you did cry quite a bit?"

"I… am fine," Elanor stuttered a bit, but calmed herself down. "You were right, that was truly remarkable story."

He smiled at the praise, turned towards the two other angels and asked, "How about you two, did you like it?"

"That was so sad! Why did they have to die?!" Ilya cried, still hugging the archangel.

"They didn't deserve that!" Mariel complained and returned the embrace, definitely affected by the ending.

"That's true, but unfortunately, humans are capable of truly stupid things when they are in love. In my world, there were plenty more individuals, who in the name of love have done some really impressive or dumb things. If you wish, I could read you some more of those books, if you'd like to of course," The man responded.

An instant he mentioned this, the angels shrieked and instantly started backing away from. "No! My heart won't take it!" Ilya cried, looking at him like he was a monster.

"Please have mercy on us!" Mariel added, her and cupid locked in a tight hug.

"Even I have to admit, it would be too much of a punishment," Elanor said, sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Judging by your reactions, I guess you don't like tragic stories like these," He responded, while the angels nodded frantically. "Very well, next story won't be as heartbreaking as this one, I can promise you that. Oh yeah, that reminds me, could you take me to the library, there is something I would like to confirm."

The angels blinked at him in confusion, before Elanor decided to break the silence. "May I ask, what is that you are looking for?"

"I am interested in the atrocities of the Great War and how despicable monsters were back then," He lied without skipping the beat. And just as expected the Valkyrie nodded, accepting the explanation.

"That's reasonable, very well, that way we will prove you that the monsters are the true evil of this world," Elanor responded and stood up. "Shall we head up?"

"You mean right now?" That he didn't expect, but he was going to take it. He stood up and the rest followed. "Very well, let us depart."

"Follow me and behave yourself, most angels are not very forgiving when someone insults Ilias or her teachings, so keep your tongue in check," She warned.

"Dully noted, let's just get this over with," He responded and shrugged.

"Hey, what about us?" Ilya questioned, while Mariel nodded.

"Don't know, you spent your time here on daily basis, I am sure you will come up with something. Now, if you excuse me," He replied and left the plaza, following closely behind the Valkyrie.

"You know, Ilya, sometimes I wonder just what the heck goes on in that guy's head?" Mariel said, her gaze lingering on the courier for a few more seconds, before she turned towards the Cupid.

"I wish I knew it myself. He is so weird, but that what makes him different from other humans and much more interesting," She answered, while the archangel chuckled.

"I agree, now then, let us leave as well. There is no point staying here anymore, not until he gets back. Take care, Ilya," She said and left the plaza.

"You too, Mariel," Ilya said and left as well, leaving the plaza devoid of life.

As the courier walked behind the Valkyrie, a thought came across his mind. _Well, I guess that way I can learn something more about the angels. A bit sad that Luka's mother is an… angel. Holy shit, that's it! Now I know, what I was missing!_ A giant grin spread across the man's face as the final block came into place. _The Angels! They do not reproduce the same way as monsters! In fact, according to Micaela, Ilias has stopped producing angels at one point in time and the only way new angels can be born is, by kidnapping human females and having them sacrificed to an Eggiel, who then reincarnates them back into angels. Unlike monsters, who basically always give birth to more female monsters, the angels work differently. Luka is not an angel, but a hybrid of the two. Unlike Alice the first, angel forces can not replenish as easily, so it could be related to the Great War. If the monsters could reproduce as well as they do it nowadays, then we can draw some conclusions about Ilias' disdain to them and Alice the first in particular. For instance, she could see them as a threat, or as invaders or maybe, it was something even simpler but what? Hmm… So many assumptions, but we are getting somewhere. So first of all, find out how ancestors and other monsters made by Alice the first looked, then we shall see. Now then, let's see, what this whole library has to offer._

Chapter End

 **IT IS HERE, FINALLY! (AUTHOR NOTES)**

Sorry for the long time to update, I have been busy and had a bit of a block. However, a chapter like this was needed to give some food for thought. As you can see, the courier started to analyse Ilias and her decisions. He wants to understand her better and see, if he can come up with a plan to counter her. Of course, I prefer avoiding such long info dumps, but I kind of needed this one. It is going to be important in the future.

Right now, I am laying a foundation for some crucial events that will happen in the future. The knowledge the Courier acquires at this point should help him in the future encounters. Of course, it could prove to be completely worthless, but getting inside Ilias's head is something he will try to do. An Intel is very important during warfare and he wants to get as much as he can.

Ah yes, I hope to finish heaven arc in the next like three chapters tops. I mean, he has to get out of there at some point and I am not going to describe like five years of the same stuff happening all over again, nobody would read that. Honestly, I think Heaven Arc is mostly a set up for the future events and giving courier some kind of chance to fight back. I wish I could skip it, but I cannot just write 'And then courier spent 5 years doing nothing'. See, what I mean?

Recently, I read a review that the courier was weak and to be perfectly honest, he kind of is. However, that is because he is hopelessly outmatched by majority of the beings in the MGQ verse. I mean there are monsters that can destroy entire cities on their own, while the courier's most devastating weapon is mini-nuke launcher, which isn't even that strong to begin with. That said, don't worry he won't be part of a team CANNON FODDER, as you might think. I have got something planned for him that will even the odds.

So with that out way, please give me your thoughts, feelings, etc. I want this fiction to be good and I appreciate all kinds of feedback (outside of trolling of course).


	7. Chapter 7

The path leading to the heaven's library was fairly mundane. It looked similar to stone pavement, yet was unnaturally comfy and made walking on it, a pleasant experience. The courier looked around and watched in fascination as the angels soared through the sky, their gazes lingering on him for a few seconds before returning to whatever task they were busy with. Of course, some of the celestial beings looked bored and he could see an evil glint in their eyes as he walked the path, sending shivers down his spine. It didn't help that they looked like some sort of eldritch abominations, taken out straight of a horror story. One of said beings looked like someone took a tree bark, put a female torso with wings on it, some tentacles and a giant hole, pulsating with flesh. The whole image was deeply disturbing and made the courier switch his attention towards another abomination. The second one looked like someone took an upper half of a female and combined it with every type of insect known to the world. The appendages were slimy or jittery and he did not want to think where could they possibly go. The last of the abominations, he was able to see on his way to the library was a big female, with a set of butterfly wings and a body that sent out waves of dread down his spine.

To take his attention away from such feeling, he turned his attention towards the Valkyrie. "Say, Elanor, why do some angels look like they were taken straight out from a horror story?"

"The angels in questions were created by Ilias for specific duties assigned to them," The angel answered, ignoring courier's jab at the angels, "For instance, Virtue Revel is responsible for reincarnating beings into new existences."

 _So basically, she repeats what Ilias told her, of course._ "Wait, reincarnates? How does that work?" He questioned, a frown evident on the man's face.

"Any individual Ilias deems worthy gets reincarnated back into the being that they used to be. However, any sinners or enemies of Ilias are reincarnated into more favourable individuals," She explained. The courier eyes spread just a little bit, his knuckles tightening as he struggled from lashing out at the implications of this behaviour. _So, basically, if I was deemed unworthy and died, she would turn my very own being into something completely different to have better control over me?! That's it, I will kill Ilias. Imprisonment, being eaten alive, slavery? All of them are better than even not being able to die as who you are, only being reincarnated as some obedient slave!_ He could barely contain himself as he walked past the grotesque angels.

"I see," He answered calmly and let the silence fall on them.

It took another ten minutes of constant walking, before the duo finally arrived at what looked like a well maintained mansion. It was big, with white walls, three separate floors, huge windows covered with stained glass, Ilias' replicas drawn on them. It looked like something taken straight out from some kind of utopia or a fairly tale, which even the courier had to admit was something far beyond of anything, he had encountered in the wasteland.

"Here we are, the library filled with Ilias teachings, here you can study the atrocities of the monsters and how deep their corruption runs. Follow me, I will inform Hermes of your coming," She announced and the courier followed the Valkyrie, before she opened massive double handed wooden door.

He felt his jaw loosen as his eyes darted between the interior of the building. It was elegant to say the least, not a single ounce of dust anywhere in sight. The walls were painted with a shade of white so pure, it made clouds pale in comparison. Statues of Ilias littered the corridor, each showing her in some benevolent pose, their marble expressions being accurate to the very detail. To top it off, there were plenty of paintings with similar expressions on the walls and even the wooden floor was covered with a red carpet so fluffy, his shoes seemed to sink in it. _Note to self, steal some of this stuff and sell it to Ilias followers, although, where does it come from in the first place?_ He was lost in thoughts, barely paying any attention as the Valkyrie led him through the countless corridors and doors. On the seventh one, he started to feel like he was in some sort of labyrinth and, if it wasn't for his pipboy automatic maps, he could easily get lost here. Luckily for him, it took only a few more minutes, before the duo finally arrived in the main hall of the library.

"Well, that's a lot of books…," Courier muttered as he entered the room. The books were literary everywhere, placed on every single shelf, the shelves themselves being part of the huge bookstands stretching dozens of meters towards the celling. Each housing hundreds if not thousands of books. And there were at least thirty of them in this room and that was beside the small lounge with a few sets of tables and chairs located inside it. He was impressed to say the least, even though he still wanted to beat the shit out of Ilias herself, when he got a chance.

"The history of the world, of every human, all the teachings of Ilias, the story of creation, our codex, every single species of the monsters and even all the possible ways one can fight, such as swordsman, samurai, sage, ninja and even the likes of swordmaster, holy mage, saint fist or Spacetime mage. Everything is housed in the library, allowing the one to learn all sorts of powerful skills and abilities. To top it off, the Great Monster War is documented here in this sector, including reports, sketches of the vile monsters and their powers," She explained and turned towards the cyborg.

"Really? That's actually kind of surprising. I didn't expect the angels to be so thorough in gathering information, I am impressed," He admitted and nodded his head in approval. _That could be really damn useful, I mean having access to powerful magic could help me a lot. That reminds me, that sword spell I used, was it magic, I mean, I did spend some of my action points on it?_ He turned towards the Valkyrie and asked, "Hey, Elanor, during our practice did I use magic?"

"You mean the blade of healing, right? Not exactly, you see some of the skills require magical energy, while others use skill points," She explained, while the man raised his eyebrow.

"Skill points?" The Valkyrie nodded.

"Skill points are a bit like magic. However, they can only be used during a fight, unlike spells, who can be cast whenever you want. To top it off, everyone can use skill points, which means, it's not magic in it's pure sense," She explained, while the courier frowned.

"I see," He answered. _So, I can't use it all the time, that sucks._ _Oh well, just having this type of knowledge could help me in the future, knowing the capabilities of my opponents is always a good idea._ _That reminds me._ "So, all angels with their lifespan should be pretty much incredibly skilled at every one of them, isn't that right?" He asked, while the angel frown very slightly.

"Unfortunately, that is not the case. Angels are inclined towards holy energy, which means we have got very hard time mastering areas outside of holy type of magic and impossible to use darkness," She corrected the courier.

"However, monsters are weak to holy and they cannot use it themselves, isn't that right?" The courier questioned, while biting his lip.

"That is correct, the holy and darkness do not mix and it is unheard of monsters using any type of holy energy. There were cases of humans, who could use some spells or even holy magic, but it often takes decades and very few reach that level," She answered. I see! In that case, I should be able to learn magic on my own! I mean, there have already been people like that, so why not?

"I see, so it's pretty much stalemate. Monsters are weak to holy, but they outnumber you and from what I have seen they can use spells. Angels can use holy energy and destroy majority of the monsters, without many issues. Come to think of it, are angels weak to anything?" He asked, while the Valkyrie smirked at him.

"I hope you don't expect me to answer that?" She asked, eyeing the courier.

"Nah, that would be dumb. Still if monsters are weak to holy, then angels are most likely weak to darkness, since they are pretty much opposite elements," The courier suggested, while keeping an eye on the angel. Her brow twitched slightly confirming his theory, but he waited for the response.

"That is intriguing suggestion, but I am afraid it is false," She said and turned towards the door. "The holy is the first element and even darkness can not compare to it. Also Hermes should be here in a few minutes," She added and left the courier in the library.

"Well, that was interesting," He muttered, before he turned towards the bookcases. _Unfortunately she lied about the last one, oh well that is to be expected. Still, once I am done with my primary research, I will copy every single book about different jobs or classes, whatever they are. Now then, let's get down to work shall we._

With Valkyrie gone, he turned towards the bookshelves and began scanning their covers. "Let's see, 'Minagi the most vile of the six ancestors', 'Great Whore of Babylon', 'That One that should burn in hell for the rest of time', 'Killer of Priests', damn, so many titles about a single ancestor, what did she that made her so hated among all angels?" He asked and took ten books in his hand, before setting them on a wooden table and began reading. It started of pretty mild, she was created by the Alice the first, just like Micaela told him and was one of the six ancestors. That said, she never told him any specifics, only some basic information about her, like her species and name.

In fact now that he thought of it, Micaela shared only the most basic information with him. _If I remember correctly, she told me something like this 'The Six Ancestors were created by Alice the first, while the Seraphim were created by Ilias. The two went to war with each other, when Ilias decided to attack the monsters, for some reason. The war might have destroyed the world, if they continued, so the ancestors gave up and sealed themselves. Moving forward, we get to Heinrich, Alice the eight and Lucifina's downfall. However, she never told me how all the six ancestors looked exactly, what were their abilities, how did they treat humanity etc. Huh, I wonder, just how much bad stuff did she hide from me?_

After that, he began reading on Minagi's history and what did she do on a daily basis. "What in the actual fuck…?" The courier muttered, his eyes spreading wide open. "Minagi, also known as the Great Whore of Babylon drained a whole city dry, including it's king when he refused to have sex with her and she was known to regularly kill Ilias' priest, especially during baptisms and such. She was also feared for her powerful fighting skills and magic, including Great Barrier of Babylon, which is capable of absorbing energy from thousands of men and transferring it directly to the caster. Estimated kill count is about fifty thousand… Okay, I knew the six ancestors were no saints, but seriously? And here I thought, the current monsters are bad…," He admitted and read through the rest of the books, which only confirmed his suspicions. _Just how accurate it is? I mean, it was written by angels, so the books are most likely fairly biased. However, even then by watching the monsters nowadays, I wouldn't be surprised if more than eighty percent of this whole thing was accurate. Still, one thing that I didn't expect was how human she looks._

The succubus looked strikingly beautiful, with her two coloured hair of both light purple and white reaching to her ankles, huge breats, pure skin, a set of horns, a pair of red eyes and three pairs of wings on her back. _I mean compared to some of Ilias' abominations, it like day and night. Hmm, I wonder, are the six ancestors similar in that regard?_

The courier could only sigh, while massaging his temple. He stood up and turned around only to see Ilias standing right in front of him. "Hello courier, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh, hey Ilias, well what can I say, I am this type of person, who likes to investigate stuff, if I am perfectly honest," He admitted and shrugged, his eyes set on the goddess. "So, is there something you need from me?"

"Not really, I was just curious about your opinion on the six ancestors," She answered and smiled at the courier. "So, what do you think?"

"Hard to say, I have only read about Minagi just seconds ago and I am not capable of answering your questions in the most thorough manner. That said, if you want to know my opinion about her, well I think I would rather be sucked dry than be reincarnated into slave of yours," He admitted and smirked, while Ilias titled her head and frowned.

"Oh, I see. So, I guess you are not a fan of the Berrylle, are you?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Please, Ilias, I know majority of monsters are terrible and truth to be told getting rid of some of them would only make this world a better place. That said, some of your angels are even worse. I mean being eaten alive, sucked dry, turned into a slave sucks, but not even being able to die as yourself and then being turned into mindless follower is even worse, as far as I am aware," The courier said, his arms crossed.

This time, it was Ilias turn to sigh, while shaking her head. "I think you are mistaken here, it doesn't work like this, you can not just take soul and remake it into something completely different."

"You can't?" Courier raised his eyebrow, his attention focused only on Ilias.

"Let me ask you a question, Courier. If I could manipulate souls like this, why didn't I turn all the humans into my followers, why didn't I make all the monsters kill themselves or stay away from humans as much as they can, why humans are still there mating with the monsters, despite my teachings?" She asked and with each question the courier found it hard to find an answer to them.

"That's… a really good point. Then what does Berrylle do actually?" He asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Simple, she takes a disloyal follower and makes them more inclined towards my teachings, while putting them in a family that actually respects my commandments," She explained, while the courier frowned.

"So basically, you are brainwashing them without having them realize it. That's… clever and a bit better than I thought," The courier exclaimed, his mind racing. He didn't want to trust Ilias, but he couldn't see a single sign of deceit and then there was the fact that all she said was true. If she had power like he thought, she had the world would be much different place. "Heh, hahahahaha, oh that's so rich. You know what, Ilias? I take it back, you are pretty mild compared to some of the things I have seen so far."

"Oh, is that so? May I ask what sort of terrible things did you see that are worse than monsters or even some of my creations?" It was Ilias' turn to smile, her eyes glittering for a moment.

"Oh no, I am not falling for that trap. That said, if you ever find yourself in my world I will be glad to fill you in," The courier replied and rolled his eyes.

"I will keep that in mind. Now then, you still haven't told me what do you think of Minagi?" She countered and crossed her arms.

"Well, I mean after reading about her exploits, it is hard to see her in a positive light. From what I have read she had killed about fifty thousand people on her own. So yeah, not a big fan of her," The courier admitted and shrugged.

"That's it? That's all you have to say about her? Are you not angry, surprised or filled with hate towards her?" Ilias asked, while frowning.

The courier chuckled and gave her a bit of a smile. "Please, compared to some of the things I have seen? She is fairly tame and besides, there are worse things one can do over a time of a few thousand years at least. Not to mention, if the ancestors wanted to, they could have easily decimated most of the human population. And yet they didn't, their morality may be skewed, but they are not brain dead idiots, who kill humans left and right. So yeah, evil and deserving their punishment, but considering their morality and thought process are different from the rest of humanity, it makes sense. If someone were to be brought up in a world were slavery is a norm, they wouldn't have problems with it themselves, that's how it works. So, yeah, I find it hard to hate her based on the fact that she had killed several thousand people."

Ilias was speechless for a second, not sure how to respond to this sort of analysis, before she shook her head and smirked. "You say the monsters have got different morality compared to humans, yet you are not that much different from them. A death of thousands of people doesn't move you and even after watching the monsters and their cruelty, you still can't bring yourself to hate even someone as vile as that dreaded witch Minagi. How is that any better?"

"It is not, my morality is almost as skewed as the likes of the six ancestors and I am fully aware of that. Maybe that's why I can't bring myself to hate her, I am not better than her or most likely any other ancestor," The courier admitted, his eyes set on a celling. He could see a surprised look on Ilias' face, before he chuckled and said, "With that out of the way, would you like me to tell you my opinion about the rest of the ancestors or are you satisfied with my answer?"

She titled her head slightly and smirked sardonically. "Of course, I am not happy with just a single opinion. Read the rest of the books and then tell me your opinion about them, I can wait."

"Whatever makes you happy, Ilias," He answered and returned the books, before taking a few dozen more, setting them on the table. He was about to begin reading, when Ilias walked up to him, moved one of the chairs away and made herself comfortable, her eyes fixed on the courier. He gave her a glance, before turning his attention towards the books and started his research. "Just one question, when will Hermes come?"

"She will come once I hear your opinion. It would be a shame, if she blasted you with holy energy due to your terrible manners," Ilias explained.

"I see, that explains it," The courier answered, his eyes glued to the book.

The time went on in silence, with Ilias keeping quiet, watching him with an analytical gaze, her lips hidden behind her hands. He did not understand, why Ilias wanted to know his opinion so badly, but just in case, he kept it in mind. The second ancestor he read more about was known as Kanon. She looked like human for the most part, except she had green skin and several plant apendages attached to her body, including venus flytraps. _The most cruel among the six, relishing in digesting her prey using her carnivorous plants, while also capable of absorbing and assimilating a man inside her main plant body, turning him into eternal nourishment for her, anything left not used for energy will form a Plant Core item inside of her. Responsible for a death of over one hundred thousand people._ _And here I thought it wouldn't get any worse than Minagi. Heh, how foolish I am._ _She makes Minagi look good in comparison._

He could only sigh from the lecture before returning the books and taking another set, this time about an ancestor of all slimes, known by the name of Kanade. She looked like a human girl for the most part, except made out of slime and with huge red gem on top of her head. _The ultimate form of colony type, known for her extreme vitality and renowned as a glutton, herding towns of humans as livestocks to greedily consume their semen for herself._ _... Well, at least she doesn't eat people on a daily basis, I guess. So far the nicest of the ancestors, which is saying a lot. And once again both her and Kanon are very similar to humans, at least in terms of their looks, interesting._ _To top it off, she has killed only ten thousand humans so far, which is comparable_ _to some of the small battles in human history._

"So, care to share your opinion about Kanon and Kanade?" Ilias inquired, while the courier took another set of the books.

"Well, if there is one ancestor I wouldn't miss, that's Kanon. Minagi is terrible, but she doesn't eat people or turn them into fertiliser, unlike Kanon. Kanade is the mildest so far, sure enslavement is bad, but the number of people she killed is ten times smaller than Kanon's record. So basically, the world is a better place without those three," He concluded, while Ilias nodded in approval.

"See, I told you the monsters are evil," The goddess smirked at him.

"That's assuming your records are both objective and accurate, which I doubt. Still, the monsters nowadays are pretty similar, so I wouldn't be surprised if majority of the content was close to the truth," The courier argued, while Ilias snorted.

"Oh, it is. That said, feel free to read about the rest of the ancestors and see for yourself the rest of them," She said, while the courier rolled his eyes.

After that, he returned the books and took another set, this time about the ancestor of lamias and harpies, Saja. The monster in question looked like someone took a harpy and gave it a tail of a snake. She had long brown hair, made out of snakes, purple scales, yellow eyes and some minor jewelry here and there. _Ancestor of Lamia and Harpy bloodline._ _She boasts an arrogant nature and is very clingy and relentless to males she likes and won't be satisfied until she makes him into her sexual slave. So, yet another monster that keeps the men she fancies close to her and never lets them go. How about her kill count? Actually it is fairly low, only five thousand people killed and majority of them were the ones that attacked her first, huh intriguing._ _And once again, despite being one of the six ancestors, she looks pretty attractive, unlike Wormiel and a few others._

The man bit his lip, before he put the book away and turned towards the goddess, gaining her attention. "Hey, Ilias may I ask you a question?"

"That depends upon the question," She replied and put her lips behind her hands.

"What happens to an angel that leaves heaven for a prolonged period of time?" The courier questioned.

"Oh, I see, you are talking about Micaela, aren't you? If you want to know, any angel that leaves heaven will grow weaker with a passage of time," The goddess answered, her eyes fixed on the courier.

"That's what I thought," He muttered, while stretching himself. "That reminds me, how did you even manage to find me with a necklace on?"

"You are talking about the one given to you by Micaela," She said, while the courier nodded. "The necklace sends a wave of holy energy when it is activated. If the two waves collide it sends an interference, I can sense it."

"Wait, does it mean that you were able to track my position by keeping an eye on me, seeing how fast I move and then calcullating where my predicted position would be based on that?" The man asked, while the goddess smiled and nodded in confirmation. "That's impressive, actually. Anyway, I am going back to reading, two ancestors to go."

"I don't think so, you see, I have got two questions of my own," She interrupted the courier, making him sigh internally before he turned towards her. "Where did you hide the necklace? And how did you manage to use sword of healing?"

"The necklace is safe, probably somewhere in my duster. Hell if I know where it is, I just hid it as soon as I saw your angels. Regarding, your second question, if you mean that technique Elanor showed me, I am not sure myself," He answered partially true. "That said, I have got a question of my own. Are the humans not capable of using it?"

"I wouldn't put it this way. It is a simple spell that can only be used during a fight, provided they know the chant. However, it is surprising you were able to pick it up that quickly. Majority of the humans need to spend at least a few years before they could use it properly, even my angels would need a few weeks at least to learn it themselves. That is why, I find you so interesting courier, you are constantly pushing my expectations of you," She explained, causing the courier to rub his neck. _Just as Elanor said, interesting._

"I see, but aren't you just a little bit worried that I could learn much more, become stronger and even escape, thus becoming your enemy?" He asked. Normally giving ideas to his enemies was something he avoided as much as he could, but he doubted Ilias hadn't thought this through before taking him to the Heaven.

"No and you know why? An attack from Wormiel almost killed you, you were overwhelmed by a squad of angels from the ninth circle and unless you become monster, you are nothing more but a source of amusement to me," The goddess boldly declared, earning a scowl from the courier.

"I hate it, when you are right Ilias...," He muttered. _The worst part is, she has got a point. I am no match for majority of angels and not even a power armour would let me fight on an even ground. I could use drugs, but considering how strong angels are, it wouldn't be enough. Maybe_ _if I learned some more skills, I would stand a chance?_ Leaving those thoughts for later, he gestured towards the books and got back to reading

The goddess didn't respond, instead giving the courier a bit of a smirk and letting him continue. _So, let's see, the next one is...Hiruko, an ancestor of a Scylla bloodline._ He flipped the page and he could feel his jaw dropping a little. The monster, if she could be called that, was the most human so far. She had long dark hair, reaching to her ankles, which turned brown at the end, yellow eyes and even a fairly modest outfit. It looked similar to female santa claus, he once saw in a magazine, with a matching pair of boots. The only thing that gave away her identity was a pair of tentacles coming from her outfit. _That's unexpected to say the least, she looks like a beautiful human girl, bar those two tentacles, she even has got fairly modest outfit!_ Shaking his head, he focused on her past and exploits. _So, people killed... pretty low actually, around one thousand, which is five times less than Saja. At this point she has killed less than some of the famous snipers throughout the history. And while she was known to kill people, it was mostly during self defence and plenty of humans came to her, due to amazing sexual skills she possesed._

He flipped the page again and almost choked when he saw Hiruko's true form. There were tentacles, lots and lots of tentacles, too many to count. He quickly closed the book as he tried to forget the image of the girl being burned into his mind. _Too many tentacles! My eyes! Why would her true form look like this?!_ He could barely hold his lunch, while taking a big gulp. "That was... unexpected."

"You mean, Hiruko, right? A powerful ancestor, even my loyal Eden had to use her true form to fight against her. Didn't like her own true form, did you?" Ilias guessed, causing the Courier to turn towards her.

"You can say that twice, Ilias. Fortunately for me, there is only one ancestor left," The Courier admitted, took all the books on the table, put them on their appropriate shelves and took another set, this time about Tamamo No Mae.

He flipped open the first book about the last of the ancestors and began reading. _So, let's see, the progentior of all animal monsters and a queen of kitsunes, known for her cunning tactics and powerful abilities. One of the main commanders during the Great War, sealed in the aftermatch. Hmm... so far nothing about her character or feats, let's see how many people she had killed over the years._ He flipped the page once again and frowned almost immediately. _Despite being one of the ancestors, there is little to no evidence that humans were killed by her. While some were taken as her lovers, no death has been confirmed and she was known to release men, unlike majority of the monsters. Is this for real? I mean no confirmed deaths? Is she really one of the ancestors?_ Shaking his head, he flipped the page again, which actually depicted the kitsune. The Courier could feel his jaw dropping once more and for a good reason too. Tamamo was gorgeous to put it midly. In fact, she was one of the most beautiful girls he had seen in his entire life, rivaling the likes of Micaela, Hiruko and Lucifina. She had long flowing blond hair, reaching to her waist, beautiful green eyes, a set of fox ears on top of her head and nine fluffy tails of the same colour, each one about a meter and half long. She was wearing a long kimono, exposing her ample breasts, alongside a red ribbon in her hair and a simple red fan in her right hand. _Okay, at this point I am ninety five percent certain that Alice the first was superior to Ilias, at least in terms of creating life. I mean, just look at them, despite being the first of her creations their appeareance is a league of their own, especially compared to Ilias' creations, the exceptions being Micaela and Lucifina but they were created in Ilias image, unlike the six ancestors, who were basically created from scratch_!

However, before he could gather his thoughts, Ilias decided to chip in. "So, Courier. Now that you have read about Tamamo, Hiruko and Saja, tell me, what do you think about them?"

"Well, to start off, Saja. She is well, a lamia, who killed a lot of people but ten times less than Minagi. Considering the fact that lamias in general are clingy to say the least, it is no surprise that she keeps the men she fancies and never lets them go. I am not a big fan of her, so I guess it is better for the world that she was sealed," The courier answered and turned towards the goddess.

"So, out of six ancestors, four of them you admit yourself that are better off sealed, guess I was right all along," Ilias summed up and gave him a smile.

"Hold your horses, Ilias. I haven't said anything about Hiruko nor Tamamo," The courier interjected, causing the goddesses to tilt her head slightly.

"Oh, very well then, tell me your opinion about them," She said and focused on the man in front of her.

"Hiruko, she is, well, odd. I mean she has killed about a thousand people on her own, but majority of it was in self defence and considering the fact that ancestors existed for quite a while, her kill count is fairly low. One of the tamest ancestors, I wouldn't mind letting her go, under some good old supervision," The Courier said, while Ilias gave him a straight out glare.

"Really? Hiruko? You have seen her true form, didn't you?" She basically spat out.

"I did, it is revolting to put it midly. However, she still puts all your grotesque angels to shame," He admitted, while Ilias gave him smile.

"Careful, Courier. It would be a shame, if one of my angels heard that," She teased, while the man rolled his eyes in response.

"At this point, I couldn't care less about what your followers think of me. Now then, the last is Tamamo and I will be completely honest Ilias, she is the best of the six ancestors. Not only, there is no proof that she killed anyone, but she was also known to release the men and she took them as lovers, not slaves, not food source, not a sex toy, etc. So yeah, I like her the most so far," He admitted and gave Ilias a shrug.

"Tamamo, huh? Interesting, now then, thank you for your time, Courier. It was a pleasant experience," She said and stood up, while he did the same.

"I can not say the same, but I liked it much more than being blasted with lightning," He teased and stretched his hands towards Ilias.

"Are you expecting me to shake my hand with you?" She asked, while titling her head slightly.

"Not really, but it was worth a shot," He admitted and was about to lower his hand, when Ilias suddenly chuckled and stretched her hand towards him.

"You should be honoured, Courier," Ilias gave him a smirk, while the Courier grinned in response.

"You know, Ilias, I am starting to think you are not the worst thing in an existence," He replied and shook her hand.

Almost immediately, a spark of energy jumped between the two, causing Ilias to yelp in surprise and jump back in response. It was kind of cute actually, but the glare she gave him not so much. "What is the meaning of this, what did you do?"

He just stared dumbfounded at Ilias, then at his hand, then back at Ilias and answered, "Wait, what?"

"I asked, what did you do?" She asked, her pleasant persona gone.

"Now hold on! I didn't do anything!" He answered, holding his hand in defence. "I am just as confused as you are, it has never happened before!" He lied in a frantic tone, months of experience kicking in.

However, Ilias was not convinced, her arms were crossed, her eyes narrowed. "I am not convinced, you must have touched Micaela or Lucifina at one point and I wouldn't be surprised, if something similar happened."

"That's a fair assumption, but ultimately false I am afraid. It's true that we met, but...," He started, Ilias still giving him a glare.

"But?" She prompted, before the courier sighed and just shook his head.

"But nothing happened, not even during my visit in Iliasvile or when I had sex with Ilya or Elanor or Mariel," He answered and smiled weakly.

"In that case, I want to repeat the process, shake my hand, Courier," The goddess ordered and held up her hand. The man just shook his head, walked up to the goddess, gently grabbed it and shook it. The duo waited for a few seconds, before Ilias frowned, withdrew her hand, gave it a glance and looked up towards the courier. "It seems like it didn't work. Peculiar..."

"What can I say, I am just full of surprises," He answered and gave Ilias a smirk, which she countered with her own.

"That you are. Still, you know all about the ancestors, but has it ever crossed your mind how did Lucifina or Micaela act during the war?" She asked and sat once again on the chair.

"That's... a good question. How did they act?" The man asked and made himself comfortable on a nearby chair.

"During Great Monster Wars, Lucifina was known as one of the most dangerous angels, her nickname 'Daystar' sent most monsters panicking and she could go toe to toe with the ancestors themselves. On her own, she slaughtered tens of thousands of monsters, even some of my loyal angels dreaded to cross her," Ilias recalled her memories, her attention focused on the Courier.

"And, why exactly are you telling me this?" He inquiried, his head leaning on his hands.

"I am sure Micaela told you her own version of the story, but she omitted her own past and exploits, didn't she?" Ilias asked, while the Courier bit his lip in response.

It was true though, neither Seraphim went into detail about the war or their pasts. They gave him basic information sure, but outside of that nothing concrete. In fact, now that he thought of it, he had an idea why. _They didn't want me to see them or monsters as the enemies..._ It made sense now, how horrible were ancestors, how they treated humanity like a cattle, how their pasts were not filled with flowers and rainbows. They withheld information on purpose to keep him on their side and paint them in good light. He hated being deceived, but there was one thing that made it all worse. Was there anyone he could trust now?

"Let's assume for a moment, you are correct, now was Micaela more ruthless than her sister?" Courier asked, while Ilias smilled in response.

"Not exactly, Micaela was my most experienced and skilled commander, especially during the Great Monser Wars. Thanks to her cunning tactics, the monsters often found themselves trapped in ambushes and outmatched by superior tactics and formations. However, Lucifina was just slightly better in actual combat, not much mind you, but still enough to make a difference. Her kill count was pretty similar though," Ilias explained, while the Courier bit his lip in response.

"So, basically, what you are saying is that I can't trust them or you for that matter," He summed the whole thing up, while Ilias released a fake gasp in response.

"I am hurt, Courier. After I gave you all those gifts, shared knowledge with you and even answered some of your questions, you still don't trust me?" She asked, her expression hurt.

"Me, not trusting you? Why I would never!" The Courier put his hand on his chest, before he smirked, while the goddess smiled in response.

"Of course you wouldn't, you are just my loyal follower, after all," She said, pure sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Now then, I am afraid I shall take my leave, take care, Courier."

With that said, Ilias stood up from her chair and left him alone with his thoughts, his eyes trailing behind her. He bit his lip and frowned. _How long have you been alone, Ilias?_ Early on, he thought Ilias was just a genocidal bitch, but now he was ninety-five percent certain that it was a bit different. The first hint he got was when both Micaela and Lucifina told him the story of Ilias and their creation. Back then, he didn't pay much attention to it, but now he knew it was crucial peace of information. Ilias was alone for a very, very long time, too long in fact. An average human being left on their own in a white room would become paranoid and even halluctinate after fourty five minutes... The fact, that Ilias was still sane and not a bumbling wreck of a woman was a miracle in it's own right. She created the angels, because she wanted somebody to talk to. However, she didn't see neither Micaela nor Lucifina as a individuals, but a copies of herself. He had plenty of proof for that, how she treated her angels, how she easily dismissed the injuries Ilya sustained during a fight with Wormiel or the most importantly, how often she visited him and didn't just kill him on the spot, after everything he had done. Another proof were the humans themselves, who worshipped Ilias and gave her attention, but they were also different from her, which was something her angels lacked. Then there was Alice the first and Six Ancestors. The ancestors were much more natural, especially compared to Wormiel and a couple of others, meaning Ilias struggled with creating life. It was at this point she declared war on Alice the first, not because she wanted to protect humans, but because she was jealous of her ability and the attention monsters were getting. It all added up and her potential plan to control both light and darkness would give all attention and worship she had ever wanted. The problem was, despite all of his findings he couldn't do anything. If he told Ilias about it, she would either dismiss it or make sure he wouldn't be able to affect anything. As far as he was aware, the best thing he could do at this point was to get as much information as he could get and then start working on some of the technologies from his world to find a way out.

Shaking his head, he stretched himself and let out a groan, before standing up. After that, he began going around the library and looking over the covers, trying to find anything of interest. The rest of the library was fairly mundane and described the rest of the monsters, both during and shortly after the Great War. Just as he was about to leave the room, an angel came in. She had two pairs of golden wings, a single halo, long blue hair and a white robe reaching to her ankles. She scowled as she noticed the Courier, while clenching her fists.

"I have heard from Miss Ilias, that you have found out what you wanted to know about the six ancestors. Now then, I will be the one to escort you back to the entrance," She said and gestured to the door.

"Is that so? Did Ilias order you to do so?" He countered and crossed his arms.

"That's not how you should adress the Goddess of Light," She pointed out with a tinge of annoyance, heard in her voice.

"Okay, Miss Ilias. You still haven't answered my question," He said and rolled his eyes.

"You were not forbidden, but your presence here is... undesired," She explained.

The Courier was about to counter it, when suddenly his eyes spread wide open. "Ilias, what are you doing here?"

"Miss Ilias?!" She almost choked and turned around, but there was nobody behind her. She turned around, but the Courier was already gone. "You shall pay for tricking me, you mere human!" She shouted and bolted out of a library.

"What a moron," The Courier muttered and stepped from behind one of the shelves. The angels were really gullible at times. Of course, just because he got rid of her now, that didn't mean he was safe from Ilias' sight. He crouched, his bionic eyes and implants kicking in. When he first started his adventure he had to rely on Pipboy to check his status for the most part, but once he got his hands on the implants, it was much easier. His sight allowed him to see in three different modes, Heat vision, Night vision and EM vision, but that was only a part of their abilities. The biggest advantage was it's HUD, which showed him things like current health, his current ammo, his action points, but above everything else it allowed him to see whether he was detected or not, no matter the circumstances. It only worked if he was crouching though, so he preferred to stand and it's not like anything could kill him in Wasteland. This world on the other hand caught him by surprise and he really regretted underestimating his opponents. He found it deeply ironic, since he said to general Oliver the same thing, before throwing him from a Hoover dam. He really got way too cocky recently. Shaking his head, he focused his attention on the HUD and noticed that he was detected, most likely by Ilias or something similar. With that in mind, he quickly equipped the necklace given to him by Micaela and watched his status. He grinned when it changed to 'Hidden' and cracked his knuckles. It was time to learn some new techniques and skills. He made his way out of the room, checked the pipboy map module and began exploring the library.

At first, it was slow, the library was massive and the number of rooms staggering. He passed at least ten of them, most filled with pointless information, before he came across what he was looking for. _Jackpot, baby!_ The room was pretty much identical to the previous one, except the books themselves, with titles such as: 'The way of Battlemaster', 'How to become priest', 'Unlock your inner potential, a guide for all angels'. Basically this entire wing was dedicated to different kinds of classes or jobs as they were called, one could master. With a grin on his face, the courier casually strolled inside the room and took a random book from the shelf called, 'Warrior, a beginner's guide to killing all the monsters.' The book was fairly big, around hundred pages long and it went into detail, explaing cons and pros of the class, alongside all the skills one could master, except he already knew that. Unfortunately with the amount of books in this room and with an annoyed angel on his tail, he couldn't really spend hours here just indulging himself in lecture. However, he didn't need to, thanks to his bionic eyes being connected with a pipboy, he could simply take a look a page and move on to the next without paying too much attention. It allowed him to memorise almost anything and he was going to use it to it's full extent. Without further ado, he got down to work. Page by page, book by book, shelf by shelf, in a matter of minutes he was rushing through the entire room, dozens of jobs, hundreds of skills, he had it all. He barely managed to read the last one, when he suddenly noticed a yellow blimp on his radar and turned on his stealth nanobots, turning completely invisible.

In the next moment, the door swung open, revealing very annoyed Hermes, frantically looking around trying to find him. "Where the hell are you, you disgusting human?!" She roared, before she slammed the door and moved on.

"Well, I think it's time to go...," The courier whispered and quickly made his way out of the room before rushing as fast as he could out of the library. Only when he arrived at the entrance, he turned around and shouted with his entire might, "Oi, Hermes, I am leaving, see you!"

With a smirk, he ran back towards his plaza, a roar of an angel heard in the distance. It was finally time, to set his current plan into motion.

 **Author Notes:**

That took waaaay longer than I expected. I came across some obstacles, which I want to adress and it took me a while to finally decide. Some of the ideas I had were fairly dumb to say the least and I had to rewrite some parts of my plan. I didn't want the story to go like in trilogy with Courier just traveling with Luka and Alice, but at the same time, doing something like time travel from Ecstasy's mod was not much better.

I also entered another writer's block. I mean, writting a single story all the time makes it easy for me to lose interest. So, yeah, sorry for that. I guess, I won't update again, at least for quite a while. I still want to complete the story, but man I really wish I was done with Heaven at this point. Luckily for me, the next chapters should be easier to write and more interesting. Coming up with new stuff and explanation for it is tough.

For example six ancestors, we know very little about them, outside of some small descriptions and no actual feats, so I had to come with something myself. And until third part of Paradox comes out I wo't know how accurate I was.

With that out of the way, tell me your thoughts, feelings, how cliche or dumb this story is, any issues you could have noticed, etc. On the plus side, this chapter is 8k long, not counting author notes, so hoped you enjoyed it so far.

Ediros signing out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now, we are getting somewhere," The Courier muttered to himself, his eyes set on the structure in front of him, which was currently located in the corner of the plaza he used lately, the necklace preventing Ilias' sight from reaching him.

It was a simple shack, made completely out of wood, similar to a tent, covered in coyote fur, preventing a single ray of light from getting inside the structure. The idea behind it was simple, create a safe spot where Ilias could not see him. He also thought of improving it, by adding a bunch of hidden cameras, motion trackers and proximity mines, which would keep an eye on his surroundings, but he decided against it. The reason for that was simple, the less Ilias knew, the better it was. Not to mention with a help of the necklace given to him by Micaela, he was pretty much safe from all kinds of espionage.

The only way Ilias or anyone else could see what he was doing inside was to get inside the shack or... blow it up, either worked really. With that out of the way, after spending a bit of time in the library, getting the knowledge about this world and such, he had a plan. A long term plan, but it was a plan nevertheless. Currently he was stuck in Heaven and had no practical means of escape. The device that sent him to this... dimension or world for that matter was the last thing, he would use. The problem was, while it worked, it could send him to planet filled with lava or just straight out into space, thus killing him in the process. He had no idea how it worked and if by some freak accident it got destroyed, he had no actual way of going back home, which was something he was trying to avoid by any means necessary.

That's why he came up with a different solution, he was going to disassemble Big Mountain Transpoltarponder and turn it into an actual teleporting device. It was a common misconception, when he first used it, before Zero and the rest of the scientists actually explained it to him. The device didn't teleport him on it's own, rather it sent a signal to a satellite orbiting around the earth, which worked in conjunction with it, which then calculated his position and then sent him to an appropriate location, programmed into it, including Big Mountain. The teleporter without it was useless and he could end up anywhere, including Deathclaw Promotory. However, those maniacs from Big Empty somehow managed to create an actual teleporter that sent him to completely different world and most likely dimension, their twisted minds still capable of surprising him. It was very impressive and very disturbing indeed, if their madness was released upon Mojave... just thinking about it, sent shivers down his spine.

Shaking his head, his thoughts drifted back to the problem at hand. The thing was, he had no satellite orbiting this planet and just making it work without it and not teleporting inside the volcano could take several months, if not longer and that was without taking any obstacles into account. That said, it was his safest bet. Still, he wished he could do something else, instead of wasting time on a project that could yield no actual results. Not to mention, there were technologies much more dangerous and efficient to put it into mildest terms. The holograms from Sierra Madre for instance or the Cloud. _I still remember Elijah message, when I locked him inside the vault. '_ _When you die... I'll be waiting here... at the Sierra Madre. Waiting.'_ _And Christine is still stuck there guarding it, what a waste of resources and tech._ _The Sierra Madre itself is far more dangerous than the nukes could ever be, I mean_ _sterilizing_ _all of the Mojave from mutants, humans and everybody else. Almost_ _invulnerable_ _guardians and soldiers,_ _with an almost endless supply of ammo, food and even Stimpaks... Then again, after leaving there I never wanted to come back, period, I still feel_ _like s_ _hooting a radio every now and then._ The courier smiled bitterly, as one of the many traumatic events, appeared once again in his mind.

Shaking his head, he let out a sigh. Another obstacle he came across was that stupid angel from the library. She hunted him down and gave him little time to actually investigate monsters and such. He current knowledge was mostly limited to the six ancestors, who were league of their own. Sure the books described the ancestors, their strengths and weakness, but the majority of the monsters were not described there, except some basic descriptions and where one could find more detailed books about them. _I really need to get Ilya and Elanor to help me with that, I need_ _to get as many pieces of information_ _as I can get about monsters, if I want to survive in this world._ _The only thing I don't know is angels'_ _strengths_ _and weakness._ Despite reading a book about angels, the information there was fairly limited, restricted to how one can achieve stronger forms and move up in ranks. Outside of that, no spells, no weakness, nothing. It made sense though, Ilias knew them like the back of her hand and the angels themselves were most likely aware of their shortcomings. _Still, there was one element that most likely hurt them more than others, the one opposite to holy, called darkness._ _Six ancestors c_ _ould do that_ _, but outside of that, I_ _am not sure, I will need to research that at one poin_ _t_ _. I really hope, they are not immune to lasers, that would really make everything I do pointless._

With his mind set up, he made sure, there were no angels coming towards him, before he nodded and entered the shack. Turning on his bionic eyes, he looked around, taking in everything located inside. The shack was empty for the most part. There were no decorations or furniture, besides a single workbench, with a simple wooden stool located in front of it. Just as he was about to get down to work, he heard a voice, coming from the outside.

"Such a lovely shack, it would be a shame, if something happened to it...," Ilias said aloud, while the courier groaned and jumped out of it as fast as he could.

"Really, Ilias? I thought you were better than that," The man said as he stood in front of the building, his arms crossed. In front of him, Goddess of the Light was standing, a small smile visible on her face.

"I am, I could have destroyed it as soon as I saw, but I didn't. Now then, what's that supposed to be?" She gestured towards the sign he planted a few hours ago, give or take.

"A timetable. I like to have some time off, you know? I need to recuperate after being treated as a sex toy for twelve hours," He explained and rolled his eyes.

"Twelve hours of work, for twelve hours of rest, that sounds a bit too much," Ilias countered and lifted her finger, before the sign was erased from existence by a wave of holy light. In it's place, there was a different sign, with a different message. It said 'From twelve am to six pm– Available. From six pm to twelve am - Not Available. No longer than thirty minutes each. No killing the prisoner, no exceptions, unless given to by me. Signed, Ilias'. On top of that, a giant clock, made completely out of white cloud, just like the sign, was located behind it. "Now, that's better, don't you think?"

"Well, not really, but at least you gave me some time off, which I did not expect, considering I am a 'prisoner'," He admitted, his attention focused on the goddess.

"I think a more appropriate term would be 'guest'," Ilias replied and smiled slightly.

"A guest? Do guests really work eighteen hours a day?" Courier countered with a smirk on his face.

"Yes they do, unless you want to be degraded to sinner, thus letting Wormiel, Berryle and others take care of you, how about it?" Ilias replied, while the Courier bowed in the most sophistasted way, he could muster.

"Thank you for treating me as well as you, oh, merciful goddess, I am truly grateful," He said with a sarcasm so thick, one could almost see it, along with appropriate smirk.

"Think of it as a gift, my humble apostle," Ilias replied in similar manner and smiled slightly. "That said, did you enjoy your visit in the library, I heard you gave Hermes quite a headache?" She asked and titled her head.

"She tried to kick me out of the library, so I made a run for it and tried to read a few more books. Unfortunately, I had to leave before I could get anything substantial," He said and shrugged.

"A shame really, oh and don't use the necklace all the time, I can just ask my angels to tell me what did you do, you know?" Ilias said and glanced towards the beds summoned prior to her arrival.

"I will keep that in mind, now then, is there anything else you need from me?" Courier asked and stretched a little.

"Actually, that reminds me," Ilias said and with a single gesture of her hand the mirror disappeared.

"Was it really necessary?" Courier asked, while giving Ilias a deadpan.

"Not really, but it's not like you will need it anymore," Ilias answered and smirked slightly. "Also, Promenstein, please come here," Ilias called and after a few seconds an angel landed on the plaza. She had long flowing red hair, a single pair of wings alongside a halo, red eyes and was wearing what looked like a lab coat over a black pencil skirt and a grey sweeter.

"Hello, Ilias, I presume, you called me here for 'that'," The angel asked, her gaze switching between Courier and the Goddess of the Light.

"That's correct, make it quick," Ilias confirmed, while the angel snipped out an empty syringe from her lab coat.

"Wait, hold on, what is going on?" The Courier asked, his body moving backwards, his attention fully focused on the syringe as his mind kicked into overdrive _._

"It's simple, Promenstein came here to take a sample of your blood," Ilias replied, raised her hand and a bunch of golden chains anchored the Courier to the ground. _Crap, I don't want to give them_ _my blood_ _, I have to do something, but what?_ "Also, it's one of the more pleasant ways, unless you want Wormiel to do it for me?"

"I am fine, thanks. Also, you could have asked, it's not like I can stop you," He admitted begrunginly. He watched as the angel found a vein on his left arm, stabbed him with a syringe and filled it to the brim with his red blood, after which the chains disappeared once more.

"That should do it, that said, according to Ilias, you possess metal parts or servos inside your body, which could be noticed during your fight with Wormiel, which also suggests your world is fairly advanced to be capable of such thing," Promenstein said, her attention focused on the man.

"Advanced? Pfff, hahaha!" The courier asked and burst out laughing, raising the eyebrows of two angels.

"What's so funny?" Ilias asked, surprised and puzzled at the same time.

"Advanced? In what way? Causing destruction, death and collateral damage?" He replied and chuckled. "Please, the things in my arms? They are glorified servos only useful when I lose all the tissue from my arms. Outside of that, they are kind of crap. I mean, they can't synchronize with my body, they weight me down and if I were to fall into deep water, I would drown," The Courier lied, without skipping a beat.

"Collateral damage, destruction? How strong are we talking about?" Promenstein asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Well, the most powerful military weapon that could be used were capable of blowing up small buildings from about five hundred meters," He lied once again.

"...Disappointing," Promenstein concluded and shook her head. "Show me those 'glorified servos', Courier."

"Sure, just give me a sec," He said and pulled out a typical combat knife, stabbed his left arm right in the middle and opened it up, allowing Promenstein to see inside it. This action didn't bring out even the slightest of surprise, as the two already knew some of the things that happened to him recently. She scrutinized the servos and let out a sigh.

"I see, I can understand why you called them this way. I hoped the technology of your world would be more advanced than that," She fully expressed her disappointment. _I am sorry, princess, that my tech is not up to your standard. Still, that hurts, I mean, I spent weeks looking for those implants and they helped me out multiple times, but it seems like they are not even comparable here._ _With that in mind, what did she expect?_

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you think they are disappointing?" Courier asked and hid the knife back in his pocket, while the wound on his arm closed on it's own

"Allow me to ask you a question, Courier. If those 'implants' were fully functional, how effective would they be?" She inquired, while the Courier scratched his non-existent beard.

"If I remember correctly, they would be capable of doubling my performance," He answered, while the Promenstein just smirked.

"Double, that's it? Well, in that case, you have got your answer. A double increase in performance that takes so much space and still leaves you too weak to fight toe to toe against majority of the monsters is pathetic, to put in the mildest terms," She answered, giving the Courier a small smile, who responded with a deadpan, as he took a few steps back, before she continued, "Of course, there is very high probability that you are lying in order to prevent me from extracting any kind of information regarding your world's technology. In that case, I think it would be most appropriate to conduct several tests in order to confirm this theory," She added and took a step forward.

"Promenstein, as much as I would love to let you do that, I am afraid, I can not allow that," Ilias said, causing the two to turn towards her.

"May I ask, what is the reasoning behind that? Do you not wish to see him harmed?" Promenstein inquired, her attention focused on the goddess.

"Of course not, that would not be beneficial at all. That said, Promenstein, if I let you do whatever you want with the Courier here, what would you do?" Ilias countered, while Promenstein smirked in response.

"It's obvious, isn't it? If I could, I would strap him to the table, perform a few experiments, cut off a limb or two, then once he dies I would perform an autopsy to understand what makes him tick," The angel answered, without an ounce of empathy, causing the Courier to break up in cold sweat. "Is something wrong with that?"

"I have never said anything like that, did I? Having said that, there is a possibility that Courier's death will not yield any results, in fact, you may find it impossible to replicate anything inside his body, isn't that right?" Ilias answered, while Promenstein lost herself in thoughts for a few seconds. _I really don't know what Ilias intends to do, but I really hope she is on my side on this one. I don't want to become a guinea pig... again..._

"Nobody is going to ask my opinion about it?" Courier protested, but the two barely spared him a glance.

"That's a possibility, yes. In fact, there is also the fact that he comes from different world and some things may be different. While it's true, the prisoner has shown a remarkable resistance to injuries and such, there is such possibility, yes. I have to admit, I did not think of it," Promenstein admitted and closed her eyes for a moment, before she opened them again. "Still, don't you think it's worth the risk?"

"Possibly, that said, I want to confirm that first," Ilias answered, a small smile evident on her face.

"I see, in that case, may I ask, how do you intend to do that?" Promenstein asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Well, you already have a sample of blood, that should let you find out about the regeneration he exhibited. However, just in case, let's allow Valkyrie to strike it with a sword to see how durable he is, how about that?" Ilias suggested, while Promenstein smiled in response.

"Very well, that should be more than enough," Promenstein agreed. Shortly after, Ilias called for the angel and in the next few seconds, Elanor fully geared in a white armour, landed gracefully on the plaza, kneling before Goddess of the Light.

"Is there something I can do for you, Miss Ilias?" The Valkyrie asked, her head low.

"I want you to cut off Courier's arm with a vertical slice," Ilias answered, while Elanor's eyes spread wide open.

"Hang the flip on! I have never signed up for this!" Courier protested as he took a few steps back, only for the golden chains to stop him dead in his tracks. He could only sigh in response as he gave Ilias deadpan. "You know, I already have things made of the same substance? Also, I like my arms all intact, you know?"

"Oh, is that so? That makes it much easier, very well. Elanor, stay put. Now, Courier, please show us some those 'things'," Ilias said and let the chains disappear.

Hearing the response, he started digging through his coat, until he finally found the katana he used to fight angels for the first time, before he tossed the weapon over to Promenstein, who caught it with a single hand. She began inspecting the blade, testing the sharpness with her finger, which couldn't draw a single drop of blood before she turned towards the Valkyrie, the sword held in front of her.

"Elanor, use your sword to cut through this weapon, I need to verify something," Promensten said, while the angel nodded in response. The Valkyrie drew her sword and with a single strike split the katana in half, it's blade flying through the air, before it landed in front of the courier. "...That's disappointing," Promenstein said, before she threw the remains of the weapon, towards Courier, who gathered them and hid them back in his coat, a dejected look on his face.

"I am disappointed, Courier, I expected better from you," Ilias said, while the man rolled his eyes in response.

"I am sorry, I was not able to match your expectations," He replied with an exaggerated tone. "Anyway, is there anything else you need from me?"

"No, I think that's all I could learn from you," Promenstein answered, causing the rest of the group to turn towards her. "With all said and, I think you won't have to worry about Courier here, for the most part, Ilias. The durability his body exhibited, while above average is not that much, especially compared to dragons and such. Even the sword he has shown to us turned to be disappointing. It may be more durable than designs other humans created, but not much, it would also explain how his body was able to survive the fall. The lack of any reactions towards pleasure attacks indicates that the courier had his spine altered in one way or another, maybe even augmented with similar 'implants' as he still seems to be capable of feeling pain, which is quite impressive, but not overly so. It could also be result of some sort injury, if we take his scars into account. So, while useful, it would be too much trouble to be used on a mass scale. And last, but not least, his immunity to effects of Ambrosia. If I had to guess, it most likely related to his genes. Overall, intriguing specimen but with very limited usage. The only usage his body might have is high speed regeneration, he exhibited during fight with Wormiel," Promenstein summed up the whole thing, leaving the rest of the group in deep thought. _This is useful to know, Promenstein technology seems to be far ahead of the rest of this world, considering what she told me seconds ago._ _That said, double performance is crap? I mean, what did she expect, five thousand percent increase? Just thinking about it makes me feel like I haven't accomplished anything..._ _Still, this is bad, I don't want them to take my genes and use them for their own schemes, but it's not like I can do anything about. I really, really hope they won't be able to replicate the rad child and such. If they do, well, then my chances of winning against them will drop considerably._ _Hopefully, they won't realize that my immunity to Ambrosia was caused by my artificial heart..._

"I see, very well, Promenstein, I will trust your judgement. Now then, we shall take our leave, take care, Courier," Ilias said and the trio flew away, leaving Courier alone at the plaza.

"...I really shouldn't have underestimated Ilias...," He muttered to himself and let out a groan. _I have to get out of here as soon as possible, I can't waste my time here, not to mention, I will need Think Tanks' help if I want to stand a chance,_ _against_ _those bloody angels._ _But to do so, I need to get out of here first. If I manage to make my way out of Heaven, then I should have much more time to conduct experiments on that stupid device that sent me here in the first place,_ _instead of having sex with grotesque abominations eighteen hours a day._ _Still, at the very least, they still don't know about Saturnite alloy..._

With his mind made up, he turned towards the clock and checked the time. According to it, it was nine pm, meaning he still had five more hours, before the angels decided to have their fun with him. He had to use it to the best of his ability, but first he checked the time on his pipboy, set the time and turned on the timer to see, how accurate the clock was. After that, he quickly made his way inside the tent, sat on the stool and got down to work.

First he put the device on the stool, took a bunch of utensils and drew a technical diagram on a fresh sheet of paper. That way, he had a way to put it back together. He started off with removing the battery, before putting the device apart, making a new diagram, each time he found another part, which seemed hard to return to previous state. Once he was done with that, he felt a headache coming up. The transpoltarponder was a pure enigma to the Courier, he had no clue on what principles did it operate, outside of maybe connecting to the satellite, making his mood drop considerably. _I knew this wouldn't be easy, but even with current knowledge, I am having hard time, just trying to come up with some basic theory._

Of course, the Courier wasn't stupid, quite the opposite in fact. He had accomplished multiple astounding feats, prior to coming to this world, including: defusing bomb meant to blow a monorail, convincing Legion's Centurion to reveal Legion's plans by quoting Latin, healing injuries sustained by fighting mutated ants, repairing a duraframe eyebot designation 'ED-E', coming up with an alternative for Fixer, a medicine that helped combat addictions and such. Not to mention, hacking military grade computers, locks and robots. But this, this was way harder than anything he had done before. Not impossible, but with his limited time, lack of proper laboratory and the overall conditions, it seemed like he was going to spend a decent while in Heaven, which only further increased his frustration.

At the very least, Ilias gave him some time off, which for once, he was grateful for. He wasn't certain why she did that, but he was going to take it. If he had to take a guess, he would have said that Ilias had gained just a bit of respect towards him. That or she was lonely and he was a bit of a fresh air to her. Of course, she was still a bitch and a bit of kindness was not going to change that. Still, it was a clue that Ilias was not a complete monster, especially compared to the six ancestors. It's not like Ilias or her angels sucked humans from this world dry, enslaved them, ate them or the combination of three on a regular basis. It did not make her good, but outside of zapping him multiple times and forcing him to do things, he was not comfortable with, she was not the worst person, well goddess in the world. So, he had to give her credit, where it was due. He still wanted to punch her multiple times though.

Shaking his head, the Courier focused his attention on the transpoltarponder and began his research. The time passed on silence in silence, as the man filled multiple sheets of papers with theories, notes, diagrams, rough sketches and complicated mathematical formulas. The sound of pen writing on the paper, was all that was being heard in the pitch black darkness of the workshop. Even then with his mind focused on the task at hand, he stayed alert at all times, ready to hide all his research immediately. Then about five hours later, just as he finished the last sketch, he heard a sound of wings flapping and cursed under his breath. He dematerialized all the notes and hid them in his endless pockets, or more accurately in a pocket dimension, which stored all the stuff he gathered from around the wasteland, ranging from weapons, armour through chems and aid, ending at ammo and miscellaneous junk.

Wasteland was a weird place. Bottle caps, ammo, chems and basically everything else could be found in some really odd places. However, nobody could carry an entire arsenal of guns and ammo on their backs under normal circumstances. Well, unless you were Courier six with ten luck and found an equivalent of a pocket dimension during one of the adventures. As the courier made his way out of his shack, the first thing he noticed were a trio of angels standing in front of him.

He smiled as the sight of Elanor, Ilya and Mariel greeted his eyes. "Hey, girls, what brings you here?"

"Isn't that obvious, we came here to see you," Mariel answered with a smile on her face.

"That's right, we were worried about you, even Elanor," Ilya said, while the Valkyrie blushed in response.

The man chuckled after hearing that and gave them a warm smile. "I am glad to hear that. Having said that, couldn't you come sooner than that?"

"Well, not really, Ilias prohibited all the angels from doing anything to you or even meeting you in the first place, outside of specified hours," Mariel explained.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense. Still that leaves us in a pretty tight spot, don't you think?" Courier said and bit his lip as he contemplated his current situation.

"What do you mean by that, Courier?" Elanor asked, her light brow raised slightly.

"Well, according to the rules, Ilias set. I have got no choice, but to have sex with angels eighteen hours a day. If I were to favor you over others, it could have unpleasant consequences for all of us. I doubt most angels would be happy being overlooked because I have decided to spend my time with you," He explained. The angels in response, glanced between each other, their beautiful faces filled with doubt.

"If what you say is correct, judging by the amount of angels in Heaven, in worst case scenario, we would be limited to meeting up no more than one hour and thirty minutes every few months," Elanor concluded, while Ilya's eyes spread wide open in response.

"That's way too little!" Ilya exclaimed, not happy with the idea of being limited to short periods of time every now and then.

"It can't be helped. If I were to spend my time with you during my break and the rest of the angels found out about it, they would demand the same in return. Also, you should hide the teddy bears, just in case," The man explained, which only made Ilya less happy in return.

"It seems, we don't really have a choice," Mariel muttered and sighed.

"Don't be sad, when your turn comes I will spend all thirty minutes with each of you. On top of that, I would like to make a small proposal, that will stay between us," The man said, turning everyone's attention towards him. "I will still share things from my world with you and no other angel that will come here, including books, music, some drinks and such. All I expect in return is that you bring some books in return, is that all right with you?"

"I suppose... what books are you looking for though?" Ilya asked, her mood slightly better.

"The ones that describe monsters and their species. Like a book focused purely on mermaids, their strengths, weaknesses and abilities," He explained, while Elanor frowned.

"Last time you asked for the six ancestors, why are you interested in common monsters?" She asked, her right eyebrow raised.

"Simple, I want to be prepared for every threat possible, even if I can't leave. Not to mention, it could be interesting to read," He responded truthfully this time.

"I see, very well, we will bring you books about monsters. It's a reasonable request, we will start off with Yomas and go through the rest of the monsters, is that fine with you?" Elanor suggested, while the Courier nodded in agreement.

"I am fine with that, if you would be so kind. Now then, with that out of the way, Mariel, what would you like to do today?" Courier asked, while the archangel blinked in response, before she she lost herself in thoughts for a moment.

"Well... I am not certain, I wouldn't mind playing games with Elanor and Ilya, but I was wondering, if there is something different we could do," Mariel said, while the Courier nodded in response.

"That's understandable, then how about dancing, what do you think? Actually, wait, won't the sound spread all over the Heaven?" He asked, only for angels to look at him in surprise.

"That won't be a problem," Elanor said, turning everyone's attention towards her. "It's true that sound would spread under normal circumstances, but there is a simple spell that will keep it inside this plaza. It exists to keep some of the prisoners secluded and away from other distractions."

"Useful for interrogations, if you ask me, but I will take whatever I can get. Can you do it now, Elanor?" He asked, while the Valkyrie shook her head in response.

"I am a warrior and while I could try to do so, I believe Mariel is far more suited for the task," She responded, thus shifting everyone's attention once again.

"Okay, I will do it, just give me a second," Mariel said and with a small chant a wave of energy spread through the plaza, before ending at it borders. "There, that should do it."

"Thank you, Mariel, I appreciate it. Now then, shall we begin? Just a heads up, I am not really good at it, I only know the basics," Courier said, while Mariel frowned in response.

"How can we dance if there is no music here?" She inquired, while the Courier chuckled.

"I think you are underestimating me, Mariel. Still, I am glad about it, since I will take it over sex every single. And god help me, if I won't have more than enough of that than any sane person should have," He responded and started to rummage through pipboy, the angels keeping their eyes on him. _I really hope my perception is enough to spot any more angels coming this way._ Then with a smirk on his face, a giant jukebox made mostly out of wood appeared in the middle of the plaza, leaving the angels speechless. Without wasting anymore time, the Courier grabbed the device, lifted it in the air before carrying it over and putting it in front of the shack. Then with a single button press, a music filled the plaza. "Allow me to introduce Roundhouse Rock."

With a smirk on his face, the Courier walked up to Mariel, bowed deeply, his left hand behind his back, his right hand stretched towards the young archangel. "May I ask you for a dance, Mariel?"

The angel giggled in response, took the Courier's hand and the let herself be led to the middle of the plaza, her wings keeping her on the same level as the man's eyes.

"Hey, what about us?" Ilya interjected, while pouting.

"You will be next, okay, Ilya? I am going to treat you all equally, I haven't forgotten about you," He explained, which the Cupid responded with her arms crossed. The only unaffected one was Elanor, who seemed to be much more accepting of the response.

Then without further interruptions, the duo moved into the middle of the plaza, before the Courier placed his right hand on Mariel's waist, while the archangel placed her left hand on the man's shoulder, before their free hands finally met. The duo danced together to the music, their movement a bit off. Despite that, as the song progressed, the young archangel began to get better, her movement getting smother and it was easy to see, that she was thoroughly enjoying the dance.

"I am bad at it, aren't I?" She asked her voice low, disappointed with her own performance, despite having fun doing it.

"Really? I haven't noticed," He chuckled and gave her a comforting smile. "You are doing fine, just relax and let us enjoy the moment."

In response to that the angel blushed, as he led her over the plaza, adapting to her inexperience and keeping his attention firmly on her, thus giving Mariel sense of security and boost in her confidence. Once that happened, he could feel the angel finally relaxing in his grasp allowing herself to be guided on the dance floor. She let go of her worries and embarrassment and focused purely on the song, synced perfectly with it. As he sped up, so did she, as he slowed, so did she. The duo continued on like this, as long as the song run, before they separated, a lingering warmth between two of them. The angel was red as a beetroot and her wings were flapping timidly, as if she wasn't sure what to do.

"So, Mariel, would you like to continue?" He asked, while the angel nodded and he let out a chuckle. "Very well, we shall do that, but as I have said before I will treat each of you equally. It's Ilya's turn after that Elanor's and then I will dance with you again, is that all right with you?" Once again the angel nodded, so the Courier turned his attention towards the cupid and bowed the same way he did with Mariel. "Will you be my partner to this dance, Ilya?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed and basically jumped on him, staggering him for a second. He chuckled in response, led her to the middle of the plaza and began dancing.

The time seemed to rush as the group exchanged their partner and danced to their heart's content. Even the stoic Elanor permitted herself a small smile during her time, not to mention the Courier itself, who found it very enjoyable, especially compared to some of the luxuries of his world. At the end of the day, he was able to dance with one of the most beautiful females he had ever met, who made the rest of the Mojave look pale in comparison, even the likes of Red Lucy or Veronica. So when he noticed another angel coming in the distance, he grimaced, before he let Elanor go, quickly ran up to the jukebox and hid it once again in his duster.

Just as he finished , the angel came into view and landed at the edge of the plaza. On the first glance, she looked fairly normal, despite being a bit taller than the Courier. She had short blue hair, six wings, a large golden halo and a white robe, which covered her entire body. Yet, for some odd reason, he felt uncomfortable just being close to her.

"Ranael, why did you come here?" Mariel asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Isnt' that obvious? I came here to play with the prisoner," She responded and took a step forward, while the man took a step back. "I don't believe there is a problem with that, is there?"

"No, there isn't," The Courier interjected turning everyone's attention towards him. "At the end of day, I am obliged to do so. Elanor, Ilya, Mariel, I am afraid your time period here is over, so It is time for you to go."

Ilya look like she was about to say something, but Elanor shut her up, before she turned towards him and nodded, before leaving the plaza with the Cupid firm in her grasp. Mariel seemed a bit hesitant, before she left the plaza aswell sparing one last glance towards the Courier. After that the man turned towards the newcomer, his glare filled with nothing more but hostility.

"Now, what do you want?" He asked, his voice low as he crossed his arms.

The angel smiled in return, before her whole body changed in an instant. Blue tentacles similar to that of the octopus revealed themselves from the bottom of her dress, her hair turned into a bunch of blue snakes, her right hand turned into what looked like a venus flytrap, while her left one turned into pink tendrils and her smile turned vicious.

"Shouldn't that be obvious at this point?" She asked as the flytrap closed.

"...Mistakes have been made it seems...," He muttered to himself as he knew what would be coming up next, rape, tons and tons of rape. _Oh boy, this is going to suck so much..._

When he was finally done with the abomination that called herself Ranael, he felt his sanity slipping from him for a moment. Even with his drone mode and lack of emotions, the whole intercourse left him deeply disturbed, even with Ilya's pointers and pieces of advice, he would not call the experience pleasant by any means. At the bare minimum, the angel looked satisfied and was currently breathing heavily, while leaning against wall of the plaza, a lewd smile on her face as she eyed the fully clothed Courier.

The intercourse was bizarre, to say the least. And he could almost feel all the tentacles, despite his artificial spine. His felt dirty just thinking about it and he almost felt like drinking just to forget about it, only for another memory to surface. This one, related to a certain red haired woman, called Rose of Sharon Cassidy, or Cass for short. _Drinking to forget, but it only got her mad instead. I'd better not make the same mistake._ With a tired sigh, he turned towards the angel, an annoyed expression on his face.

"There, you are done, now do me a favour and go somewhere else," He growled, his arms crossed.

The angel in response chuckled and managed to get back on her feet. "Such a shame, I could get used to that, half an hour seems a bit too little. At the same time, I am sure you are going to miss me. I mean, I doubt Berylle, Wormiel and others will skip it out on the sex, especially after hearing how good it was from me." Then with a smug grin, she flew away, leaving the Courier alone on the plaza.

"…I really am starting to regret getting captured in the first place. And here I thought Sierra Madre was bad… I would rather go back to the Madre again, bare naked than spend my time having sex with grotesque angels. Heck, even Divide with deathclaws all over the damn place would be more pleasant...," The Courier muttered to himself, before he noticed another angel coming towards him, one he had already met before.

The Wormiel came, her massive body basically covering the sky, with a vicious smile on her face, her body wriggling all the time. "Did you miss me, Courier? I was deeply hurt that you rejected my invitation, you know?"

"Yeah no, I didn't miss you, at all. In fact I was hoping I wouldn't have to see your face for the next few years at least," He responded truthfully, but the angel just chuckled in response.

"I see, well then, it would be a shame to postpone it any further, now then, let me enjoy myself for a moment," She declared and began inching closer, while the Courier took as many steps back as he could, before his back met one of the walls of the plaza. With a grunt, he turned around, jumped and grabbed the ledge, before pulling himself over. However, before he could move any further, several golden chains surrounded him and brought him back into the plaza, right into Wormiel's hands. _This is going to suck…_ Once that happened, the Wormiel used her whole body to play with the man, using various techniques to stimulate him, none of which worked, and only left him feeling disturbed… again.

After that, angels of various shapes and sizes decided to come in and have some fun, no matter how much he was against it. Even when some of the weaker angels from the ninth circle came, he still decided not to piss them off, especially since they could simply gang up on him if they wanted to. So the time passed with his drone mode active and the whole thing turned into routine. Meet an angel, have sex with her, make her climax, move on and repeat.

The only consolation was the fact the huge number of the angels of lower circles were actually kind of normal. They looked like beautiful human girls with wings for the most part, even if they were a bit different from each other. Unfortunately, not all the angels were attractive, there were some that put centaurs, a mutated mix of dogs, humans, cats and other creatures to shame with their appearance. The likes of Granaeru, an angel tree thing, Berryelle, an angel crossed with berry that tried to eat him at least three times during the intercourse or the Muzukiel, an angel with body parts of every insect imaginable.

Only when the clock rang, another angel that was coming stopped dead in her tracks, he felt like jumping for joy, but he stopped himself from doing that. With a smirk on his face, he bowed and said, "I am afraid, the time has run out. Now if you excuse me, I have stuff to do." And with that he left an annoyed angel on the plaza, before running right into his shack. He let out a sigh of pure relief as the dark interior greeted him, for once his vision clear out of genitals and breasts.

Just the first day of being a 'guest', he already had more than enough. This thing was a torture, for multiple reason. One, he could not feel anything and seeing angel climax for the fiftieth time left him feeling bored beyond belief at this point. Two, the abominations Lovecraft would be proud of. And three, the sheer tedium of it. It was not something he wanted to repeat over and over again for the next hundred of years, he had to get out as soon as possible. This was his goal, leave Heaven and never come back. So, with his mind set up, he got down to work on the transpoltarponder.

Unfortunately, it soon turned out that his way out was nowhere close to be seen. The transpoltarponder was so closely tied to the satellite, that it would require dozens, hundreds of tests on a smaller scale, just to see if it was safe. Not to mention, making a smaller version in the first place. Adding on top of that, the sheer mystery of how it worked, limited testing environment, and him being the only researcher meant that it was not going to happen overnight. Still, he had to try, if he didn't, he would be stuck here, till the end of time, being raped by the angels over and over again. A pathetic end to his adventures, one that he did not want to see happen at all costs. _I can already see, what would they write on my tombstone if they ever f_ _ound_ _out about it. Here lies Courier Six, the biggest man whore in the entire wasteland… Good God, I can't let that happen!_

With his determination renewed by potential outcome, he got down to work. The time was spent in silence as drafts, theories, diagrams began piling in on his workbench, but it didn't matter. He was in the zone, his mind working at full efficiency and keeping him focused on the task at hand. Only six hours later, when the clock once again rang as it should, he gave himself a little break. He didn't make a lot of progress, but he had to start somewhere. Then the Courier stretched himself, sighed deeply and entered the plaza once more.

After that, the whole ordeal turned into a routine. Each he spent having sex with angels, before having exactly six hours to work on his pet project. Then the clock rang again and the whole thing repeated over and over again. Soon enough, he started to lose the track of time, each day was almost indistinguishable from the other, each day felt almost exactly the same as the previous one. The only time it changed, was when the trio of angels he became close to, came to visit him. It helped set his mind at ease and let him have some fun every fun months, not to mention a new book about different kinds of monsters, including their strengths and weaknesses. While he wouldn't call them friends, allies or even anything close to that, but at the same time, they were more precious to him than an average wastelander, something akin to Followers of the Apocalypse or People of Goodsprings, both of which he helped more than a few times.

Each time they visited him, he was truly grateful, though he never outright stated it, lest some of the other angels or Ilias would use it to their advantage. Also, thanks to them, he learned quite a bit about monsters, their strengths, weakness and customs. For instance, while most monsters had weakness to something different, this did not apply to holy based attacks, which hurt even the most resilient monsters. Lamias for example were weak to ice based attacks, while vampires burnt almost as well as the coal did. It was useful knowledge, even if he could not use magic like this so far. Still, some of his weapons like Cleansing Flame would prove to be extremely effective in this world.

Still, despite Ilya, Elanor and Mariel's best intentions they could not prevent the sheer tediousness of his stay in Heaven. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years and it felt like his mind was slipping from him a bit more each and every day. Only around five years later, he finally managed to accomplish his goal of retrofitting the transpoltarponder. Just as the last lost screw was finally put into place, he could not believe himself for a moment, despite staring right at it. _I...I did it, it is finally here..._

The device was very similar to the old transpoltarponder, except a small screen with a few buttons attached to it and a small screen, which displayed his current and desired location. Slowly, he put in the coordinates of his arrival, carefully, as if he was dealing with a newborn. Just as he finished the last one, he hesitated, he could press the trigger at any point. But, there was one final thing to do. He slowly put the device back in his coat, before he turned his attention towards the shack and dematerialized it, leaving nothing but dust in it's place. Then with a necklace on his neck, he pulled out the device.

However, before he could use it, he felt a jolt running through his body, before a massive wing of blue light appeared on the right side on his back. It was transparent and was glowing with a pale light, illuminating the area around him. It came in a surprise and he could only gape, as the new appendage floated in the air defying any conventional knowledge he had on the subject. At the same time, he felt a sudden jolt and, before he fell on his knee and spat blood onto the floor, his HUD bombarding him with new information he struggled to process due to one simple reason. He felt pain, he shouldn't be able to do so, he shouldn't be able to feel anything, yet he did. It shook the usually stoic man, as it was not only unbearable but it felt like his body was about to break at any given moment.

Then before he could fully comprehend it, a blue vortex of swirling energy, appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. Through it, he could see the Think Tank, looking at him, their metal bodies with their brains inside floating through the air. He didn't care anymore, he didn't question it, he just jumped through it and the portal collapsed shortly after.

He smiled weakly at the familiar faces and muttered, "It is good to see you, guys, again...". Then as he saw the ground coming closer, shouts of concern surrounding him. But it didn't matter to him anymore, after five years of imprisonment he was finally free and with that thought on his mind and a smile on his face, he lost consciousness.

 _Author Notes:_

 _So, it has been, what half a year? Sorry for that. At the same time, I have got actual excuse, College. And let me tell you, it ain't pretty._ _So, might as well start off with that. No updates till summer, at the bare minimum. Seriously, I have got way too much work on my platter to think about writing anytime soon, so sorry for that._

 _Now this is important, I think you see at the end, the Heaven did something to the Courier, right? I foreshadowed it in chapter 2 and chapter 6 I believe, so you can't say it was an ass pull._

 _VERY IMPORTANT. This change does not mean, the Courier will go around killing everyone using angel powers. I mean, he already hides best stuff from his world, something as crucial as that should not be showed around in MGQ world. So, what this means, you will see some good old fashioned guns showing their worth to the monsters with too much ego. Things like Plasma Rifles, Anti Materiel Rifle, grenades, CLEANSING FLAME and God Hand (Industrial Hand). So look forward to that._ _And Mojave on the other hand will taste a bit of Holy Might, (Insert Evil Laugh Here)._

Also, to a guy who called Courier a weeb due to katana. Do you know it is one of the fastest weapons in Fallout New Vegas and can strike up to five times a second? It is not the best weapon, but it was used for a few reasons. One, keep saturnite alloy hidden from the angels and two, when you go around the wasteland, do you waste .50 ammo on a bloatfly? I certainly don't, so why would the Courier, since the supplies don't grow on trees?

 _Ediros, signing out._


	9. Chapter 9

"Ugghh… What happened?" The Courier muttered to himself as he slowly opened his bionic eyes and let them adjust themselves to the nearby surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was the fact, that he was currently resting in what appeared to be a bed, with comfy sheets on top of that. As he took a look around, he realized that he was once again at the Big Mountain facility, or to be more specific, the Sink itself.

"Hey, you got any mugs?" The unknown voice asked, while the Courier turned his head towards the source of it. It was a small securitron, barely reaching to his knees, called Muggy. It was invented by Doctor Zero and for some bizarre reason, it had an unhealthy obsession with coffee mugs and such, which he broke down into basic materials whenever he got his tiny robotic hands on them.

"Sorry, Muggy, I haven't had a chance to gather many, I will get you some later," The Courier responded and hopped out of his bed, bare naked, only to slam into the nearby wall and leave a dent in his shape, his own strength propelling him far harder than he expected.

He blinked a few times, flexed his fingers which bent the metal easily, before he carefully dislocated his body out of the wall. As he took a step back, he desperately tried to keep his newfound strength in check. Once he stood firm in place, he took a step forward and pushed a bit too hard, leaving a dent in the floor. He could only gape at that and using his artificial spine, he did his best to control his body, he restricted his maximum strength to that of a one percent his muscles could do under normal circumstances. This time, the dent was much smaller, but the speed he moved with made him plaster into a locker, right next to light switch, destroying it in the process.

"Careful there, sweetie, or you will crash into me next time," Light Switch chirped, while the Courier grunted in response.

He scowled at that, restricted his strength and speed even further and checked it again. Once he was certain, he was at the same kind of level his human body used to be, he walked up to a small chest located in front of the bed and started rummaging through it. Luckily enough, the duster was there, along with countless supplies he always carried on himself and his modified Transportalponder. So without wasting anymore time, he took all the items back, put his duster back on along with a pair of lucky shades, first recon beret and Ulysses mask.

However, before moving on, he lost himself deep in his thoughts as he tried to remember what happened to him. It didn't take long, until that happened. Micaela, Ilias, Heaven, rape, decent angels, even more rape somehow and then the pain and the wing on his back. He glanced back, but it wasn't there anymore. He frowned at that, since he was as sure as hell that was not a hallucination induced by five years of torture by angels who tried to break his sanity with their grotesque appearance or straight out eat him a few times. Just in case, he checked his pipboy and went into the status page. There he could see his current level of hunger, thirst and sleep depravation being the most important.

However, unlike last time, things had changed. He now had another meeter called Holy Erosion, located right below the three basic ones, along with Magic, which was currently sitting at one hundred percent. He had no clue how it worked, since Holy Erosion or Magic were not really a thing in his world, but then again, his pipboy could analyse basically anything, including but not limited to: Weapons, Consumables, Misc Items, Armours, etc. _Still, this is kind of weird, I wonder if there is more to it._ Thankfully enough Holy Erosion was set at zero, thus it looks like he wouldn't be dying from it anytime soon. As he shuffled through the pipboy another detail caught his attention. Now outside of tabs called: Status, SPECIAL, Skills, Perks, General, there was a new one called Races. He brought it and he felt his jaw drop to the ground. _Lowly Angel and human race…?_ _What in the god damn…_ _You know, I am not even going to question it. That's enough sanity shattered for today. I am so done with this shit, I need Usanagi, but first, let's make sure those dumb brains and Klein especially didn't decide to clone me or do something as ridiculous._ With that out of the way, he walked out of the room, right into the middle of Sink.

"A most rapturous good morrow on your return to your domicile, sir. I trust you shall find things in order and the riffraff contained, _"_ Sink Central Intelligence Unit remarked as he entered the main room of his abode.

"I sure hope so, Sink, now, where is Klein and the rest of the group? I presume they are downstairs as always doing some dangerous experiment that will blow up Big Mountain, again," He responded and smirked as he remembered the madness of the scientist.

"You may be correct, sir. Last time I have seen them, they were headed that way. It is most likely that sir should find them there," The personality answered, while the Courier just smiled in response and headed his way, giving courtly nods to all the personalities he came across. It was a pointless gesture, since they were nothing more but a preprogramed appliances without an ounce of true AI, but it was good to be back and he couldn't help himself.

Not wasting anymore time, he entered a small elevator and rode to the center of Big Mountain, The Think Tank. It was a massive stone sphere, located in the middle of crater, that used to be a mountain. Inside the sphere was the home of the brightest minds of twenty first century. To his surprise, the scientists were bustling about checking monitors and all kind of other scientific stuff, he didn't want to deal with at the moment. Then they noticed him, took their position on a platform located in the middle and awaited for his arrival.

"Hey, Klein, Dala, Borus, Zero and Eight, I hope you are not trying to blow up Big Mountain, again, like the last time you did, when Klein forgot to carry over the two," Courier said, while the scientist in question glared at him.

"SUCH NONSENSE, IT WAS MOBIUS FAULT, LOBOTOMITE!" He cried, but Drake decided to mute him out and focused on the rest of the scientist.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, Dala, what happened and what were you doing just seconds ago?" He asked, his arms crossed.

"Well, you see, my little teddy bear, your arrival brought us a bit of anomaly. When you arrived at Big Mountain your body was failing, turning into particles of light basically. It was unlike anything we have seen before. We didn't know what to do back then, so we put you inside the Autodoc and hoped for the best," Dala explained, while the Courier rose his eyebrow in response. _So, it was Holy Erosion, most likely… I really want to murder Ilias, right about now._ _Something to keep for later, first things first._

"I see, I think I know what happened back then, but for sanity's sake, let's leave it at that. Now onto my second question, Zero?" The Courier turned towards experts on robotic, who looked pleased being called by his true name, as much as his monitors allowed him to.

"Well, we were going on through the data we managed to gather thanks to the Autodoc. It seemed to defy any and all scientific knowledge we posses. Your condition for the past two weeks was… unstable, the Autodoc was pumping you choke full of drugs and stims, just to keep you alive and even then it looked like it was losing battle. Only about a week ago, your vitals began to stabilise, that wing made of pure light began to disappear and your body finally managed to heal itself. So far, we have got no explanation or even countermeasure for your condition, I am afraid," Zero explained, while the Courier frowned.

"I see, thanks for the help, even though you were the ones to cause that in the first place. Now then, I have got a few questions of my own. First and foremost, how the hell did you even find me in the first place? Last time I saw you, you sent me through time and space to a different planet and most likely universe with no way back, so…?" He asked, while the scientists laughed nervously.

"That's actually pretty funny story, all things considered," Doctor Zero supplied, while the rest turned towards him.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned, his attention focused on the scientist.

"You see, creating a portal to bring you back, took only about half a year or so. However, we forgot to record the coordinates we set in the device that sent you in the first place. So, at first we tried opening the portal at random, which... almost resulted in destruction of the entire Big Mountain. Brr… I still have the creeps from all that alien menace that tried to force their way in. Anyway, after that we created a device that would scan for the same kind of technology we used across the universe. It was still a bit restrictive, not to mention, we couldn't keep the portal open for long and it needed a few days to recharge. Long story short, we spent four and a half years looking for you, before we finally managed to pinpoint your location and opened the portal. After that, well… you know the rest, right?" Doctor Zero finished his tale, while the Courier just stared at him.

"I don't know whether I should be impressed or not, but you have got my thanks. Now, did I miss out on anything else? Did you come up with some new crazy inventions, did you lobotomise more people or maybe another visitor came?" The Courier shifted the conversation, deciding to let the madness of Big Mountain stay where it belongs.

"WE THE GREAT SCIENTIST OF BIG MOUNTAIN, HAD NO SUCH THINGS AS YOU DESCRIBE. OUR EFFORTS WERE CONDUCTED TOWARDS SCIENCE!" Klein basically yelled, as he desperately tried to make himself known.

The Courier groaned, before he let out a sigh, his attention turned towards the man, whose sole invention was copied from Chinese. "I can hear you loud and clear, Klein. Now turn your volume knob down, before I go deaf. Anyway, I have got some new tech for you to play with," The Courier said, gaining the attention of all the scientists.

Then he searched for his duster and pulled out two devices. A Sierra Madre vending machine and a holographic projector that could emit a Sierra Madre Security Hologram. "This is a Sierra Madre vending machine, an alchemy device basically. It can turn a bunch of Sierra Madre chips like these into something else." He pulled out a handful of Sierra Madre chips, used a holographic interface and created a can of Pork n' Beans. Then he pulled out a few more and put them in small bag on top of it. "As you can see, it turned the chips into edible food, pretty bloody amazing, if I say so myself, it also can do much more, the schematics are already unlocked by the way. This one though is even more impressive," He said and powered on the Hologram, before explaining how it worked. " The Hologram is basically invulnerable, it can only be shut down by destroying the emitter. It also is capable of doing more damage than a Wattz Laser Rifle. So your task it to experiment on them, improve them and don't blow up Big Mountain, okay? Now, if you excuse me, I have things to take care of, see you!" He said and left the Big Mountain, leaving the scientists alone.

He made his way out of The Think Tank and was greeted with the same old crater he left five years ago. Judging by the appearance, it didn't seemed to change. So without further ado, he pulled out his modified Transportalponder, set the coordinates for New Vegas Clinic and pulled the trigger. Not more than a second later, he was already standing in front of the clinic. Shouts of surprise greeted him, as a single guards and a securitron levelled their weapons at him. The guard was dressed in a leather armour and a motorcycle helmet, with a cowboy repeater aimed at him. The robot on the other hand was a contraption created by Mister House. It moved on a single wheel, it's massive titanium chassis holding rapid fire grenade launcher, missile launcher and even advanced on board auto repair systems. It also had cartoonish soldier face to go along with it. _Reminder to myself, ask Zero about Securitrons mark six and give them to Yes-Man._ He gave the guard a glance, before turning towards the robot.

"Yes Man, I know you can hear me, I will be in Lucky 38 in a few hours, give or take, we have got a lot to discuss," He said, but before he could move, the face on the robot changed to that of a smiley face, Yes-Man was known for.

"Hi there, Six, I thought you were dead, nobody heard or saw you for the past five years," The AI said, while the man chuckled.

"It is a long story, I will tell you everything later, for now, I really need to meet Usanagi," He said, only for the guard to stood in front of him, his rifle aimed at Courier's head.

"Stop, you appear out of nowhere, start talking to that robot like you and him are best pals and now you expect me to just ignore that and let you through?" The man asked.

"...Courier Six, does that ring any bells? If so, let me through," Courier said and the guards eyes went wide open, his arms shaking, before he quickly stepped back and bowed deeply.

"I am so sorry, sir! I didn't recognize you!" He apologized, while the Courier sighed and waved him off, before entering the clinic.

There, standing behind the desk, he found the one he was looking for, Doctor Usanagi. She got older and it was obvious as few wrinkles adorned her pretty face, not to mention a pair of glasses, but even then her smile was still as he used to remember, full of kindness and patience.

"Hello, Doctor Usanagi, long time no see," Courier greeted the doctor and smiled under the mask, while the woman gasped seeing him alive and well.

"Is that really you, Six?" She asked, before she walked up to him, gave him a quick look over and smiled as well.

"Yep, that's me all right, a bit worse for wear, but still in one piece," He replied, while the doctor smiled at that.

"I am glad to hear that, you have been gone for a very long time, people believed you died," She said, before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter anymore, I guess. Do you need medical attention? Or did you come here to say hello?"

"Both really, but I have got problem, can we talk somewhere private?" He requested and the doctor nodded in response. Two guards located inside gave them a glance, but when Usanagi told them to stay put, they nodded in response and relaxed a bit. After that she led the Courier to the back of the clinic, closed the door behind them, sat on a chair, while the Courier laid down on a bed.

"So, what is the problem, Six?" She asked, while the man chuckled.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I need therapy. For the past five years, I have… been a prisoner," He settled on as he tried to keep as many details as he could secret. Otherwise, Usanagi or someone else would brand him crazy or something. He didn't need that. "It was… a rather traumatic experience and I feel like I am losing myself."

"I see, it's good that you have decided to come here, I have already helped Corporal Betsy years ago and I will gladly help you. This therapy you seek, you will have to come two days a week for the next half a year or more, otherwise I won't be able to help you, is that all right with you?" She asked, while the Courier nodded. "Very well, we shall start today, then we will meet the day after tomorrow on Thursday and meet on every Tuesday and Thursday. Now then, I believe we can get started," She said, but the Courier shook his head in response.

"Not just yet, here," He said and pulled out a bag with ten thousand bottle caps and put it in front of Usanagi. "There, that should cover the expenses. Also you can keep the rest and if it is not enough, please tell me." The doctor gawked, but she nodded and accepted the caps.

"Very well then, now then, shall we get started?" She asked and the Courier began talking, censoring his tale and speaking half-truths at best. An hour or so later, the session finished and the duo said their goodbyes, before the Courier left the clinic and Usanagi alone to her thoughts. _Six, what happened to you?_

The Courier stood in front of the Freeside, the massive metal fence separating the settlement from the rest of the Mojave Wasteland. A few kings where the standing by the gate, talking among each others and giving him an occasional glance every now and then. He ignored them for the most part and went inside the Freeside. The streets were as he remembered them, bustling with activity, full of locals, beggars, some leftover squatters from NCR and the Kings. Next to the gate few bodyguards, they have tried their hardest at advertising their services. As he went through the gate, he could see some thugs eyeing him up. Seeing this he decided to amuse the men and walked up to them.

One of the men pulled out a knife and grinned. "You have just walked into the wrong neighbourhood, friend, hand over everything you have got and we might just let you live," He said, while two off his friends surrounded him with the baseball bats levelled at him.

The Courier chuckled before he brandished Blood-nap, grinned evilly and jammed the knife right into the throat of the bandit, killing him instantly. Then as the two guards moved, he could only watch with surprise as their movements seemed slow, slower than ever before. He could see their expressions, where their weapons and headed, like they were in a slow motion. _So, it looks like those angel powers did make me react and move faster too, it seems. At least, there is that._ He ducked under the first baseball bat, while blocking the other with he's off hand. Then he dashed forward and punched the other bandit, leaving nothing but a blood stain in his place. The last one wanted to escape, but The Courier grabbed him by his neck and held him in place.

"You dumb idiots didn't seem to get the memo. Tell this and to everyone you know, Courier Six is back," He said and let the man go.

After that, he swung by to the old Mormon fort. Inside he could see countless Followers of the Apocalypse treating the wounded, addicts etc. There he found the one he was looking for Julie Farkas, her signatory Mohawk clearly visible from the distance. He waved at her and just like Usanagi, her eyes spread wide open, before she smiled and walked up to him.

"Six, I was worried about you, everybody thought you died. What happened, where have you been?" She asked

"It's a really long story, suffice to say. How about you, Julie? How are you and the rest of followers doing?" He replied.

"It has been hectic for the first couple of years. Only about 2 years ago things started to get stable. Unfortunately bandits have taken over long stretches of Highway 95 and Long 15. Because of that we are struggling with getting supplies on time or in one piece. Yes Man has been supplying us best of his ability, but can only do so much," She explained, while the Courier nodded in response.

"I see, things seem to have gotten worse, ever since I disappeared of the face of the Earth. It seems I have to go and clean up some trash. Anyway, It was good talking to you, Julie, I am a bit busy at the moment though, so if you excuse me," He said, while the woman just sighed.

"You never change, don't you? Always busy, always doing something, but then again, if you weren't like this our situation would have been much worse. I won't keep you busy then, take care, Six," She responded, while the Courier nodded and left towards the Strip.

After that, he headed straight for the Strip, passing by the Kings headquarters, but not going in. From what he has seen, the Freeside was still a chaotic place, but compared to the first time he entered, it was one hell of a difference. There were much less thugs, the Kings were patrolling the streets, while the Followers of the Apocalypse were not struggling with overflow of patients. It could be better, but considering the trade with NCR was cut off for the most part, except for Utah, that was to be expected. Also, now that he thought about it, when was the last time he went to Sierra Madre or even received complimentary voucher along with Sierra Madre chips? He really needed to get there, but that could wait. First he was going to take care of the bandits, do some reconnaissance, clear out any deathclaw, nightstalkers and cazadors nests that might have popped out, take care of corruption, etc. Not to mention, he still had his angels powers to deal with and he was not looking forward to it. Sierra Madre with it's countless ghosts would be a perfect opportunity to utilize them and give himself a bit of practice, although the bandits would do as well.

A few minutes later, he went past the gate, the securitrons acknowledging his presence and letting him through without an issue. The lights of the Strip greeted him, the casinos, their bright neons inviting travellers to spend their hard earned money on booze, whores and gambling. Despite the fact that the NCR was driven out of the Mojave for the most part, the Strip looked pretty well all things considered. While the number of tourists was smaller than he used to remember, it was enough to keep the casinos running it seemed. He could swing by and check them one by one, but for the time being, he made his way towards Lucky 38, where two securitrons stood guard. They let him pass and then he entered the empty casino. He expected it to be repurposed into working one, but it seems Yes-Man decided to against it for whatever reason. Shrugging his shoulders, the Courier entered the elevator, pressed the button and rode straight into Penthouse. He walked down the stairs and stood in front of giant console with Yes-Man's face covering most of it.

"Hi there, Six, it's good to see you!" The AI chirped, while the Courier pulled down his mask and smiled.

"Could have been better, I suppose. Anyway, I am back now and I want to know what happened while I was away. Give me the bullet points and what needs to be done," Six replied.

"Of course, as you already know, once the trade with NCR was cut due to I-15 being turned into radioactive crater, the economy plummeted quite a bit. However, luckily enough the road through Utah is still available, allowing us to trade every now and then and control most of the traffic going in and out. It also allowed me to prevent anymore troops to come and try to take over New Vegas. The Great Khans have settled in the north and we have been trading with them for the past couple of years, mostly with our spare power from Helios One and Hoover Dam. For the most part, they have supplied us with raw supplies and some drugs which only approved dealers can sell with my permission. However, a few months ago we had to cut off NCR for good and stop them from coming in as we have detected the same kind of disease that you encountered in Vault twenty two. The situation is pretty bad there, with riots and massive corruption being the source of unrest and such," He explained, before the Courier groaned and facepalmed at the news.

"I knew it, I bloody told Hildern to be careful, of course he is an idiot and did anyway, serves him right, I suppose. Still, I want the blockade still going strong, no one from NCR is allowed, no exceptions. We do not want this plague here. How about the vaults, did you find any use for them?" He asked, while the AI nodded, somehow.

"Of course, of course. Vaults nineteen, eleven and three were repurposed for settlements and such, along with Brotherhood of Steel bunker. Vaults twenty two and thirty four were too badly damaged for such a thing and were scrapped for materials, allowing us to reinforce our forces and fix certain facilities. Also, after you shut down the vault 34 reactor, the sharecropper farms were big enough to supply most of the Strip and Mojave with food," The AI answered, while the Courier nodded, satisfied with the results.

"I see, so far so good, what about the Legion, the Black Mountain, Boomers, Fiends, Goodsprings, Primm, Jacobstown, Freeside and Novac?" He inquired, while the AI was happy to oblige.

As it turns out, things were pretty good all things considered, even without Sierra Madre vending machines, holograms or Big Mountain technology. After the death of Ceasar, Lanius and most of the higher ups of the Legion, the Legion itself disintegrated into a bunch of smaller tribes fighting each other, the courtesy of the Courier. The Black Mountain was now empty, with only a few robots keeping an eye out on it. It's radar equipment proving beneficial to New Vegas, allowing it to be aware of the wasteland for the most part. The Boomers had established limited trade with New Vegas, trading resources and technical expertise for parts and ammunition. The Goodsprings, Novac, Primm and Jacobstown also did well, with the securitrons keeping them safe from raider attacks. The Fiends were gone for the most part, remnants of them could be spotted sometimes, but they tended to avoid securtitrons as much as they could. Unfortunately that was the end of the good news, the raiders were plentiful, especially on the roads, multiple nests of cazadores, nightstalkers and deathclaws were waiting in the wilderness and to top it off, huge number of the robots was destroyed over the years and the economy did not allow to fill out all the losses. Still, that was easy enough to deal with.

"So, overall, it looks like, you have done an amazing job keeping Mojave running. I am impressed Yes-Man. God knows I suck at paperology and running this whole damn place, I am better of fixing stuff, killing stuff and such than at paperwork. Still, I feel like you deserve some kind of reward for all your hard work, trouble is, I don't know what does AI need to begin with, so how about you enlighten me on that front?" He asked, while the AI in question laughed.

"You are too kind, Six. Still, if you want to, you could give me some new tech or something," The AI suggested, while the Courier smiled in response.

"About that, in a few days, weeks tops, I will give you some damn good tech and resources for them. Still, I need some more time for that. Now then, I shall take a stroll through Mojave, butcher all the bandits I run across and come back here as soon as I can. Unless there is something else you want me to do?" He inquired, while the AI shook it's cybernetic face in response.

"No, that would be huge help, I won't keep you busy then, take care, Six," The AI responded, before the Courier made his way out of Lucky 38, gaining a few stares along the way and headed right through the Freeside to the north gate.

Once he was there, he slowly began walking west, till he was out human sight, far away from Westside, the nearest settlement. Now, it was a good opportunity to finally find out what the hell was the deal with those angel powers, so he could use them to punch Ilias in face next time they met. First, he turned off the limitations he put on his spine in the first place, then he scrolled through his pipboy, selected the lowly angel race and confirmed his decision. A rush of energy entered his body, a small halo made of pure white light appeared over top of his head, while something small was pushing through the back of his duster, which was not pleasant at all. He took off his upper half and noticed a small pair of feathery white wings resting slightly below his shoulders. He stared at them for a few seconds, before he glanced back at his duster, pulled out his compact sewing kit and made two holes for his newfound appendages, so that he didn't have to take off his duster, each time he used them. After that, he flexed his muscles and took a small step forward, only to dash faster than he expected, still he was ready this time and managed to stop before he crashed into another wall or locker for that matter. Luckily, the bandits were far in the distance, so he was safe to experiment, not to mention his feats of speed of strength were already quite famous few years back. Not many people could take on a deathclaw, much less a single guy, bare naked with a boxing tape and then clear out entire nest of them, which he did. He smiled at that one, before he focused his attention once more on his body. He brought up his pipboy and checked the Holy Erosion. So far, it was at one out of one thousand, which was a good sign. With that out the way, the Courier began testing his newfound strength, speed and durability.

To say that he was leagues above what he used to be was an understatement. First he tried jumping high and flew at least two hundred meters into the air and that was while he was holding back. Then he fell down not a scratch on him. So he decided to run and in a matter of seconds he crossed all the way from Westside to the Followers safe house, located a few kilometres away. Then he made his way back even faster as he regulated his power to the best of his ability. Of course it didn't go flawlessly, as he crashed into a deathclaw on his way and left only giblets of blood and gore flying in every direction. He also tripped once and rolled so hard, he crashed into a wall, which fell down on him, before he made his way out of it. Once he had pretty decent grasp on his power, he decided to take of the bandits that dared to threaten the Mojave, his Mojave. He rushed through the desert and noticed the first raider camp, which was located not far from Hunter's farm. So he dashed inside and punched the first bandit with his bare hands into his face, leaving nothing but a smear behind. Some tried to shout or level their weapons at him, but he was simply too fast, even if he couldn't control his power well or use any of the skills and abilities without crashing into walls, he could still fight using the basic movement which was beyond anything the bandits could handle. In less than ten seconds a small raider encampment with over fifty people inside was nothing more but a mess of blood, organs and gore, some as far away as fifty meters away from the main camp. Still once he finished that, he brought up his pipboy again and checked his Holy Erosion status, which was at five already. Still, it looked like simply using strength, speed and durability of the angel was not going to destroy his body immediately, which was great. He felt powerful, the sheer absurdity of his power made him laugh like a maniac and he could hardly believe himself, even after witnessing it with his own two eyes. However, before it could progress any further he slapped himself, hard, so even he felt it. _Ouch… Dumb Courier, don't go down that road. Also, I am quite certain I have turned off pain receptors and everything else_ _, maybe autodoc turned them on or something_ _. Still, I mean, I was strong before, but this? This is just insane, I don't need weapons, not even armour since they can't even hit me in the first place._ _At the same time,_ _I'd_ _better leave those on for the time being, after five years of not being able to feel almost anything, even pain seems welcom_ _e_ _, especially since there are no abominable angels nearby._

So, with the first raider outpost of the way, he returned to the task at hand. He turned off the angel powers for now, since he didn't want to be seen by ordinary people, lest they start talking. Raiders would die anyway, so he didn't care about them. Of course, just because he no longer had wings or halo didn't mean he was weak, this time, he tested the limits of his own body, without being augmented by angel power. Turns out, the power lowly angel provided was not that big compared to his human form. Sure he was stronger, faster and more durable as an angel, but the difference was not staggering. He was still much faster, stronger and more durable than anything else he saw in the wasteland. He grinned, chuckled and set to once again into Mojave Wasteland to deal with rider scum, after looting the place of course.

"Well, that was way easier than it should have been," The Courier muttered to himself as what remained of the bandits surrounded him. Just like last time, he used his angel form to kill all the raiders, before moving on to the next one, avoiding being seen by people he couldn't kill like civilians, without drawing attention to himself. In a matter of less than two hours, all the bandits camps were gone and the nests of nightstalkers, deathclaws and cazadors along with it. _At least there are no tunnelers, good grief, I would have hated them coming to Mojave, another pain in the ass to deal with._

That was not the only thing that happened, after clearing out the second camp, his angel powers… reacted, for the lack of better word. A flow of knowledge entered his mind and two new powers became available to him. The first one was called 'Heal', which did what it was supposed to do. It used his action points and magic to power up and using it up in rapid succession quickly depleted his reserves. The second one was called 'Holy Light' and it worked like a laser, burning to ash the bandits unlucky enough to be used as test subjects. Of course he used it all the time and soon run out of magic to cast anything else. When he tried to cast a spell again, his body felt like it was set on fire, his Holy Erosion raising quickly, so he quickly stopped and turned off angel powers. After all this ordeal, the Holy Erosion was sitting at one hundred out of one thousand. It was pretty good result all things considered, he never used magic before and he hadn't blown himself up so far, which was a success. Still, it looked like his magic would regenerate by itself, but it was a slow process, a fraction of his action point regeneration. Still, if he counted correctly, day later he should have all his magic back. He also noticed that Holy Erosion got lower over time as long as he turned off his angel powers, also simply using skills did not raise his Holy Erosion as long as he had AP and Magic to spare. Which was great, since he didn't need rad away or anything, but just a bit of time instead. Still he had to restrict the usage, lest he ended up just like Henrich.

There was one thing left to do, so without further ado, the Courier set out once more, this time towards abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker, which served as Father Elijah's base a few years back, before he trapped him in the Sierra Madre casino. It didn't take long and on his way there, he noticed what was left of Camp Forlorn Hope, long abandoned by NCR and the remains of the Nelson, which remained uninhabited after the Battle for Hoover Dam. There, he went down the ladder and just like the last time, nothing changed. Everything was where he left it last time, including the dropbox, which was one of the reasons he came here in the first place. When he looked inside, he could feel his jaw dropping to the ground. _That's a lot of chips, let's see, if I am counting correctly, there are sixty thousand eight hundred chips and six hundred eight complimentary vouchers. So the total is more than six hundred thousand sierra madre chips…_ _This will keep Mojave running for a damn long time, I have to take this to Yes-Man, but it can wait. Now, for the Sierra Madre itself._

The Sierra Madre Chips were a massive deal, especially this amount, but with raiders and fauna and flora gone from Mojave, he could afford to take a little detour. And the Sierra Madre was a perfect place to practice on a bunch of ghost people, which made perfect target practice. However, he felt a bit parched after all that exercise, so he pulled a bottle of purified water and downed it all in one go, followed by a gecko steak and finished it off with a bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla. _If there was one good thing about Heaven is that I didn't have to eat, drink or sleep, I will give Ilias that._ Feeling refreshed, the Courier investigated the bunker and found exactly how the Madre transported him the first time. There was a hidden door, which he managed to open without alerting the security, before making his way through very long tunnel, until he finally ended up at the Madre.

The sky was blood red just like the last time, he could hear the shuffling of Ghost People in the distance, while Vera Keyes hologram stood silently on top of the fountain. The Casino itself could be seen in the distance, sitting on top of the hill, a nigh-impenetrable fortress that laid dormant for centuries, before Elijah stumbled upon it, due to Ulysses. With his mind set up, the Courier turned on his angel powers, pulled out a flare gun, aimed in air and pulled the trigger. It didn't take long, till Ghost People noticed him and one of them threw a spear, which he effortlessly avoided. It looks like he was going to have his hands full for the next few hours. So with Old Glory, a flagpole given to him by Ulysses he charged the abominations and began hacking and whacking them to pieces, so that they wouldn't get right back up. There were hundreds, even thousands of ghost people in the Sierra Madre, killing them all was going to take a while. However, even before they were not that much of a threat. Their weapons hurt, but he could just whack them to pieces with a clean knife spear, while stile being a human, dressed in Sierra Madre security armour. Now though, a single punch was all it took to obliterate a Ghost Person, not even the trappers could take more than a single strike from him. So that's how he spent the rest of his day, killing Ghost People, breathing in the toxic cloud and moving through huge sewers.

During his time at Madre, he also noticed another thing, most obviously his endurance and health regeneration which were pretty absurd even back then. However now, he couldn't even feel a spear thrown right into his face and even standing in dense pockets of cloud was not enough to kill him, his body regenerated faster than his health could drop. Of course, just because of that it didn't mean he was acting cocky, not after the Heaven accident. He kept his eyes open, his weapons ready to strike at moment's notice. This continued on for the next few hours, till he was finally done with all the Ghost People. He also noticed that his angel powers reacted again, twice in fact. He gained a few new spells and abilities along the way, most prominently cure, which allowed him to cure status effects, not that he needed one anyway. Even in Mojave, ever since Think Tank carved him up and replaced his heart, spine and brain with cybernetics he was pretty much immune to everything, even when when got his brain back. The advanced filters in his heart, prevented him from ever getting poisoned and also accelerated his healing by twenty five percent. He couldn't be paralysed, his bionic eyes should be immune to trance and such, which some monsters were capable of casting, Yoma specifically, although he needed to test that one out. His Holy Erosion also increased sitting at one hundred fifty, so he turned the angel power off, again for the rest of the day. He didn't want to progress too far into that one, it was simply too dangerous. He wanted to take it slow, he had time, sure that other world could be attacked by Ilias, but he didn't care really, not much anyway.

The people from that world were dumb, perverted and simply pathetic, especially human males. As far as he was concerned humans from the world deserved be treated as a cattle. Not only, they achieved basically nothing on their own, they also never sent out patrols to keep the roads safe, they suffered from critical ecstasy, allowing the monsters to do whatever they wanted and to top it all of, they still were split apart into multiple cities, each one with different ruler and neither of them cooperated with each other outside of some basic trade. Sure, their technology was ancient compared to his world, but they didn't even try to join forces to keep themselves safe from the monsters. Unless, all the humans in this world were massive perverts with fetishes only monster girls could quench. He decided to leave it that, otherwise he might be tempted to just release the cloud upon that world and be done with it, which he was trying to avoid. He didn't want to become just like Elijah, not in his lifetime.

So, with the Madre free of Ghost People he made his way to the Sierra Madre Casino itself, right to the presidential suites, where he last saw Christine five years ago, his angel powers deactivated. And just like last time, she was standing in the middle of the room, dressed in Sierra Madre security armour, most of her scars faded. She even grew back some of her hair, she kept it short though.

"Hi, Christine, long time no see," He said and smiled at one who helped him get through this accursed casino in one piece.

"Hi, Six, long time no see, I didn't expect to see you here ever again, especially with all the speakers around," She teased, while the Courier shuddered in response.

"Don't remind me of them, bloody speakers, couldn't it be something else instead of audio mines ready to take my head off?" He complained, while the woman snorted in response.

"Like what frenzy security holograms that you can't turn off? Or maybe a swarm of ghost people that hunts down any source of loud noise like gun shoots? No thanks," She said, while the Courier glared at her.

"You are not the one that had to run through that damn vault, where I had to run like a crazy to a terminal in order to shutdown the speakers, seconds away from getting my head blown up," He growled.

"Sorry, didn't mean it that way, I have to ask though, is there a reason you came back here or did you just want to chat?" She asked, while the Courier sighed and massaged his temple.

"Not really, I wanted to see, if somebody crazy like Elijah didn't come here while I was away and a few other things. The Cloud though… I want to store it one place, away from prying hands so it can't cause any damage, but it is something for later. Having said that, I have some other news for you. Most important of all, I have taken care of the Ghost People in the Sierra Madre, all of them," The Courier told her, while the woman blinked a few times at him.

"All of them? But how? I thought there were hundreds, thousands of them?" She questioned, her arms crossed.

"There were, but this time I was ready. You have no idea how much can be done with a set of power armour and a chainsaw," He lied, while the woman chuckled at that one.

"I suppose you are correct. Thanks I suppose, Ghost People were not a problem though, for the past couple of years they have treated me just like a hologram, so I could move freely between them," She explained, while the Courier just stared at her.

"… I am not even surprised anymore, oh well, putting them out of their misery was worth it. I don't need more of them, especially in the Mojave. I have done what I came here for, so I am happy with the results. How about are you doing all right in this dreaded place, it is not exactly safe?" He asked, while Christine smiled.

"I am happy that you are worried about me, but for the past couple of years I managed to scrape by. The casinos gives me enough chips every week to keep myself sate and the plumbing system is working fine. The only thing that I am lacking is some kind of entertainment, I have already read through all the books that I managed to get my hands upon and the same songs on the radio from Mister New Vegas gets repetetive," She admitted, while the Courier sweat dropped at that one. He was a bit of hoarder… okay a big one. And he grabbed everything that he could get his hands upon, as long as it wasn't considered stealing, with few minor exceptions. How else was he supposed to get Big Boomer or La Longue Carabine?

"...I think I may have a way to alleviate that to an extent," He said and pulled out fifty pre-war books from his duster, mostly the ones he had already read before, before putting them on the table, gaining a raised eyebrow from a Christine.

"Do you carry a library worth of books at you all the time?" She asked, while the Courier smiled.

"Maybe, but being prepared never hurt anyone. Still, that should keep you busy for the time being, that's the least I can do after having you keep an eye on the Madre, so nobody like Elijah can use it for their own benefit ever again," The Courier said, while Christine smiled at that one.

"I suppose you are correct. Still, I don't suppose you are going to stay here for long, am I right?" She inquired, while the Courier nodded in response.

"That's correct, I am quite busy nowadays, so I am afford I can't afford to spend a whole day talking to you, I am afraid. In fact, I should get back sooner rather than later, since Mojave is not as safe as it used to be," He admitted and shrugged.

"Really? What happened?" She crossed her arms, but the Courier just shook his head in response.

"It's a long story and let's leave it that," He answered. It didn't seem to satisfy the woman, but she dropped the subject after that.

"I see, I won't snoop around, if you don't want to. If ever feel like talking about it, I will gladly listen," She said and smiled at him, which he returned.

"Thanks, Christine, I will keep that in mind," He answered.

After that, the duo bid their goodbyes and the Courier left the Sierra Madre, made his way back into the Mojave Wasteland and returned back to the Strip, right to Lucky thirty eight. There he rode the elevator once again and made his way to the penthouse.

"Hi there, Six, how did it go? Did you clear out all the camps already?" The AI asked, while the man nodded.

"That's correct, I have taken care of the bandits, deathclaws, nightstalkers and such," He answered.

"Wow that is amazing, I knew you could do it, but I didn't expect you to do it so fast, incredible," The AI genuinely admitted.

"I suppose it is, still I have got some good news for once," the Courier said and pulled out Sierra Madre vending machine out of duster and put it in front of the massive console. "This right here is what will help booster our economy through the roof, it's called Sierra Madre vending machine."

"A vending machine? So what does it do?" Yes-Man inquired, while the Courier smirked at him.

"To put it simply, it is an alchemy device, it accepts Sierra Madre chips and turns them into food, medicine, ammo, chems, you name it. Here let me show you," The Courier said and pulled a handful of chips, activated the holographic interface and exchanged twenty five chips for a Stimpak. "See? Pretty bloody impressive. Currently it has got quite a big number of things it can create, including but not limited to Stimpaks, Super Stimpaks, Radaway, Rebound, Med-X, Police Pistol, ammo, etc. I am also working on some improvements for it and additional recipes. For the time being, you will have to make do with it. Here are more than six hundred thousand chips for your disposal, use them wisely," The Courier explained, while the AI just grinned happily.

"That will be a massive help, Six, thank you for that. Still, can I ask, where did you find it?" The AI inquired, while the securitrons made their way to vending machine and the chips before taking it away to the basement, away from the prying eyes.

"Sierra Madre Casino, pretty awful place for a vacation if you ask me. Once again, long story, don't walk to talk about it. Maybe one day, is that all right with you?" He asked, while the AI nodded.

"Sure, it's great that you are back, I hope you don't intend to go away just like that?" Yes-Man asked, while the Courier chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I am back and I intend to stay. There are plenty of things to take care of, besides I need to practise something real special, which I want to keep secret for as long as I can. But for now, watch out Mojave, Courier Six is back!" He exclaimed.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

 **Long time no see, finally updated the whole thing, little to no action, short fighting sequence and a single chapter after four months, yep, that's all I have got for now. Apologies, but College comes first.**

 **Also, I did read reviews and I definitely agree that Courier should have been more suspicious to Ilias' claims about Micaela and such. Still, don't worry, he is not dumb, he is going to ask them at one point and verify how much truth is there.**

 **Still, another period of silence will be for the next month at the bare minimum – College, again. Ilias doesn't see Courier as a threat for one simple reason, he was not half-angel or anything like this. So far Courier has been above the average, but compared to half seraphim like Luka, he was not that impressive. But now, with his angel powers and Ilias not knowing about them, the Courier is not going to sit on his ass. There are all those skills he read about during his stay in Heaven + angel powers, which are very powerful.**

 **Also, just a question is anyone interested in reading shitty ideas I had, before scrapping them? I may post them in separate file or story if there is an interest. Just a warning, they are bad and rather short for the most part. About 4k words.**


	10. Chapter 10

In the cocktail lounge of Lucky thirty eight, seated in front of the bar was no other than Courier Six, slowly sipping Ice-Cold Nuka Cola from a glass, with a small umbrella, two ice cubes and a bit of Nevada Agave Fruit inside it. He was alone, as always, the casino being his fortress where noone outside of those he trusted could step in. The number of which could be counted on one hand nowadays. He sighed as he played with the umbrella inside the glass, a frown evident on his face.

It was quiet, peaceful, but yet, it lacked something. Lucky thirty eight never felt like home to him, more like base of operations with a lot of bad memories attached to it. It was dead, remnant of the past, standing in it's full glory of the age long forgotten. Still, he came here on his own volition after meeting with Yes-Man. He needed some time alone, especially after the recent events.

After introducing Yes-Man to Sierra Madre vending machines, getting holograms set up on Strip, upgrading all the securitrons to mark six, things started to get better as the weeks passed. The crime dropped down significantly, the roads became safe, communities were thriving, while the robots secured borders out of the Mojave, protecting it from any and all outside or inside threats. However, it all came with a price to pay, to put it simply, he was bored beyond belief. A few years back, he had nothing but a single vault jumpsuit, a nine millimetre pistol, a pair of sunglasses and a hat, back when he first recovered from getting shot in the head by Benny. Only after paying with his own blood, sweat and tears, he began to climb the ladder of the wasteland. Even before reaching the Madre, he was already pretty strong with a reinforced combat armour and a ripper being his one of the main weapons. He kept getting stronger, stuffing his body with implants, exposing himself to potentially suicidal things like the Cloud or Divide, gaining experience with every kill, every quest he finished, becoming a force of nature, a legend that kept bad children awake at night. If you don't eat your carrot, Courier Six will come for you and blast you with a shotgun to the face. He snorted at that one, letting out a dry chuckle.

However, ever since he came back from that other world, he became painfully aware how weak he was compared to the monsters back there, how weak the humans were, without advanced tech, basically on the mercy on almost any monster. Humans were weak, back in his world, back in that world, it was annoying. He wanted to become stronger by himself, to prove to monsters, Ilias and everyone else to not underestimate humanity, not be given power by some kind of magic bullshit. It was infatuating, but at the same time, without his newfound powers his chances of survival were pretty limited. Sure he could take care of some monsters, hell, he could probably beat up a dragon if he went all out. That was it though, and if some stronger monsters rushed him, he wouldn't stand a chance, especially if they attacked in group. So, he had to get better at using his angel powers, become more accustomed to them and learn all the skills he found at Heaven's library, which he spent the last few weeks doing.

But, there was one more thing to keep in mind. The technology of his world. Sure, he couldn't fight monsters, but upgraded Sierra Madre holograms should be able to deal with most of the threats coming his way. He also had a few more ideas he wanted to implement to make himself even stronger, like upgrading his armour and weapons such as Elite Riot Gear with Saturnite Alloy. Those should be fairly capable of dealing with most of the monsters that infested the other world. He also had things to take care of in the other world, such as Luka, the son of one of the first seraphim to be ever created, Lucifina. That boy could become extremely powerful with proper guidance, he was a living example of that and that was when he barely started. Still, it could wait, Luka was still young, about twelve years old, give or take if he remembered correctly. He was going to wait, till he turned sixteen at least, before he decided to help him out, although, the boy was probably scarred for life after his mother 'died' and was forced to grow up fast. In fact, he might still hold grudge towards him for not being able to save his mother back then. I am so not looking forward to dealing with this.

With another sigh, he finished his drink, stood up, put away the glass in his duster, before he made his way out of the Lucky thirty eight, back to the Strip. The holograms were patrolling the streets, no longer bound by the same limitations as their predecessors, being far more effective, faster to react and deadlier than ever before. The crimes were limited, but he refused to put them inside the casinos, since he was worried someone would be dumb enough to try to dissemble the emitters, after all, greed is in the blood, as the Sierra Madre proved time and time again, so he rigged them up with plasma grenades just in case. He could see, people looking his way, averting their gazes as soon as he turned towards them, not wanting to end up on his bad side. He clicked in annoyance, before he made his out of the city and went inside the Freeside. The district outside of the Strip was patrolled mostly by securitrons instead as he didn't want to put holograms too close to certain shady elements. There were also a few cyberdogs from Big Mountain here and there, patrolling the streets, their armoured chassis and keen senses providing a huge help tracking illegal drugs and bandits.

The few exceptions were the gates of the Freeside, guarded both by Securitrons and Holograms alike and places such as Old Mormon Fort, where Followers of The Apocalypse resided. Of course, they pestered him to make all of his technology widely available and he had to convince them to drop it, since it would be too dangerous. Their hearts were in right places, but they were too naive at times and way too altruistic. He had to explain how dangerous would the world become if someone were to reprogram the holograms and such and that the robots could still be taken out by EMP, unlike the holograms which were basically invulnerable unless one targeted the emitter. One exception was the King's School, where the king resided, he refused to let holograms in as he referred to them as 'ghosts' and settled for a few robots here and there. Still, it was thanks to his influence things didn't ended up way worse as he kept Freeside safe to the best of his ability, so the Courier respected that and abided by his request.

Speaking of which, he decided to swing by, say hello and check how Rex and King were doing, the first had his brain replaced a few years ago, so he should be in a pretty good shape, which made the King very happy, if he remembered correctly. He opened the door to the building, a single king dressed in jailhouse rocker and a securitron guarding the entrance. Inside the building one could see a lobby, a pair of doors and mostly importantly Pacer, who gave the Courier a nod acknowledging his presence and opened the door to the stage for him. He went past the man, returning the nod and walked up to a single table, where a middle-aged man and two cyberdog were sitting. The first one was Rex, King's faithful companion, the other was known as Roxie, a cyberdog from Big Mountain.

The King smiled, as he gestured to the Courier to sit down, which he did, while Rex recognized the scent and wagging his tail, walked up to the man, who began petting the loyal dog. "Good to see you, Six. Last I have heard, you were quite busy dealing with scum of the wasteland and bringing back the order to the Mojave. So, what brings you here?" The King asked at the man, who helped him out a lot a few years ago.

"Mostly to say hello and see how are you two doing," The Courier answered and gestured at the dog.

The King chuckled and smiled at him, before turning towards the dog. "Rex here has been jovial ever since you fixed him up. Also, he made himself a bit of family." He gestured at the other Cyberdog and began petting her as well.

"I am glad to hear it that, did they have any puppies?" Six asked, while Roxie approached his other side, so he had to start petting her as well.

"Yep, plenty of puppies. I couldn't hold them all here, so I gave them away to some people, like Julie Farkas, Garrets and Mick and Raul," The King, answered, while the Courier gave him a glance.

"Hmm… I am actually a bit surprised about that. Well, as long as they don't do anything stupid it's fine I guess," He responded and shrugged.

"Well, outside of it, one day, cyberdogs just like Rex and Roxie here began appearing over the Mojave, keeping many settlements safe, which prevented the raiders from doing however they pleased," The King added.

"They sure did, still, I wonder where they came from?" The Courier asked, while the King shook his head in response.

"Hell, if I know, but whoever did it, deserves a cold one at Atomic Wrangler," The King answered and the two chuckled.

The Courier of course knew where did they come from, however, he couldn't exactly talk about it. Not in details at least. Due to being almost lobotomised, he couldn't speak freely about the Big Mountain and its' secrets. He could give some vague statements about it, but that was about it. Not like people would believe him anyway, the less they knew, the better it was. When someone questioned him where did the holograms or some other tech came from, he simply smiled and shook his head or refused to answer. It was for the best honestly, if someone were to find out about Big Mountain and claim it for themselves, the results would be devastating as Elijah had already proven. He hadn't spoken of the name, it's location, what could be found inside, where did some of the things like nightstalkers and cazadors came from, etc. It was simply too dangerous.

"Well, I will be off then. There are still some things I need to take care of and I am afraid I can't spend a whole day chatting," The Courier said and stood up, the King following his movement.

The two shook their hands and bid their farewells, before the Courier made his way out, giving one last petting session to both cyberdogs, before making his way out of the building. After that, he felt his body relax a bit. Simply seeing both Rex and Roxie in a good shape was something he took great pride in. It took a lot of effort to find a good replacement brain for Rex and keeping Roxie alive during his trials at Big Mountain facility was quite an achievement.

With his mood improved, the current ruler of the Mojave Wasteland began his journey out of the Freeside, his next destination, the edge of the Divide. There was a person he wanted to meet, someone he had more in common in than anybody else in the entire wasteland. As he crossed the gate of the Freeside, the scorching sun of the Mojave Wasteland greeted him. It was hot, unbearably so for an ordinary person, but for him it was pretty mild all things considered. He got used to it over the years and nowadays he only needed three bottles of water a day to not get dehydrated. Also, he preferred being too hot than too cold during the night.

He took a look around, the ruins of the Old World still surrounding him. Buildings long abandoned, many of them falling victim to the unfavourable weather. Still, every now and then he could see some adobe buildings in their place, like the Shady Sands used to look many years ago, back when it was still a tiny settlement. Shaking his head, the Courier began walking through the Mojave on his own pace, just like he did five years ago, while being a one hundred percent human. Now, the angel powers made him faster and stronger, but he didn't care about it right now. He just wanted to reminiscent on the old times, when the things were simple, raiders needed to be killed and things like angels, monsters and magic were nothing more than a myth.

Of course, he still had to put limiters on his body to stop himself from going overboard. Even after few weeks of practice, he tended to go too far and often crushed utensils in his hands or straight out pulverized cups he intended to grab. So instead of trying to get used to using them on regular basis, he instead restricted his power to that one of a human, whenever he needed to do something. It was a bit annoying, but it was like trying to relearn how to read or drive a bike. So, he took it slowly, experimenting on things he could see getting destroyed, like bandits, deathclaws or just straight out junk. That way, even when he destroyed something, it wasn't that much of an issue.

Putting those thoughts aside, he began walking towards his destination, only a couple of minutes later, when he was far away any human settlement, he removed limiters on his body and began exercising control over his current body. Simply walking without making huge dents with each step required his attention and concentration. It would be worth it though. Once he had full control over his powers, he would be able to adjust to battle much more easily than switching limiters on and off each time he needed to do something. That could wait though.

A few hours later, give or take, he made his way to Sloan, where he could see machines and workers doing their best at Quarry Junction. Some waved at him, which he returned. Who would have thought that clearing entire area out of deathclaws, which could slice a man in half with a single swipe would earn him both fame and respect? Smiling under his mask, he continued his trek, slowly making his way to the edge of the Primm.

As he traveled the I-15 road, he noticed NCRF, where Powder Gangers used to operate, before he helped wipe them out. While the NCR was not perfect, letting Powder Gangers roam freely was worse, as they were nothing more but a bunch of raiders with dynamite. I swear to god, if I hear another 'Never gets old when something blows up' from a Powder Ganger, I am going to shoot somebody in the face. Shaking his head, the Courier continued on, passing by Goodsprings, but not stopping by. From what he heard the town was doing fine, it didn't need his help, not anymore at least. Saying hello to Chet, Sunny, good Doc Mitchel would only delay him further and honestly, he didn't feel like talking to them, not today.

It didn't take long until he arrived at the entrance to Primm, which looked like it managed to bring Old Bison Steve hotel into operational state. It was a proof that the town was doing fine, so he decided to skip by. There wasn't anyone there he felt attached to anyway, not anymore. He bit his lip as he remembered a certain eyebot he let down, back at the divide. Shaking his head to clear out his thoughts, he made his way to entrance of the Canyon and pushed open the door of the bus that separated it from the rest of the Mojave.

The Divide was a violent land torn apart by quakes and skin-flaying wind storms, a home to tunnelers and marked men, which even today seemed as prevalent as five years ago. It used to be a thriving community, before nuclear warheads exploded underneath the ground, transforming it into what it was today, all the result of his actions, which he did not know about for a long time. The winds strong enough to peel of flesh of living beings, as the Marked Men proved. The Courier scowled as he remembered what Ulysses told him, before making his way towards the cliff near the entrance. There he could see the man in question, sitting on a ledge, just as vigilant as he remembered. The man acknowledged his presence with a nod, before turning his attention towards the Divide. The Courier in the meantime sat next to him and the two gazed upon the Divide, neither saying anything.

"So…, Ulysses, I see you are still alive and kicking," The Courier began, glancing towards him.

"So it seems, just like the Old World. Full circle, walked your road – now back again," The man answered. It was a bit of a tick of his, he tended to talk like this, not in whole sentences, but in single words, enough to get the point across or riddles, tons of riddles.

"I have questions for you, questions that I have got no answers to," The Courier replied, before he sighed and leaned back a bit. "Do you believe in gods, Ulysses?"

"I do not, not anymore, if the gods existed, would they really let the world come to an end like this?" He answered, giving a glance to the Courier.

"Well, maybe, but this only our world. Honestly, a part of me still doesn't believe it is real, but I met Goddess, a real one, who was also a massive bitch," The Courier said, gaining the attention of the other courier.

"A goddess made out of metal, just like Big Empty?" The Ulysses asked, while the Courier shook his head.

"No, different one, yet almost as mad. If you saw her, you wouldn't be able to tell how wicked she was just by seeing her, wielding a power that makes nukes seem like tiny tots," He answered, his companion raising an eyebrow at that.

"A power that dwarfs the Old World, yet with the same kind of madness, dangerous, unpredictable… Will she come her?" He asked, while the Courier shook his head in response.

"No, I don't think so, she can't come here, but I can come to her. Anyway, that's not important. What I would like to know is this: If you saw a world, different from ours, untouched by the war, full of life, but at the same time very dangerous? What would you do?" The Courier asked.

"Give them a chance, make sure they do not repeat the history," The man answered, while the Courier chuckled.

"Great minds think alike it seems. Thanks, Ulysses, I appreciate it," The Courier responded and the two sat in silence for the next few minutes.

"If you intend to go back, you should take this," Ulysses said, gesturing to boxes of ammo and supplies he scavenged over the years, sitting on his right, a bit away from the edge.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, you should come to New Vegas, you know. I will show you around and let you inside the Lucky thirty eight," The Courier said, before standing up and stretching, while the Ulysses shrugged.

"I will think about it, take care, Six," He said, before the Courier walked up to the supplies, filled his pockets with them, before the two bid farewell, the Courier used teleporter and disappeared from the Divide.

Somewhere in the desert desert in California, dozens of miles away from any and all humans stood Courier Six, his angel powers fully activated, as he began doing some basic exercises to whip himself back into shape. After talking with Ulysses, he felt much better, but more importantly, he wanted to give that world a chance. He wouldn't become it's saviour or sacrifice the future of Mojave for it. However, letting Ilias do however she pleased would only lead to it's destruction. He was pretty certain of that, especially with her hatred towards the monsters and how she acted towards him, the rest of her angels or humans. At the same time, rushing forward to stop her was simply not possible. At least not now. He needed to get used to his angel powers, make holograms even better, improve his weapons and armours and many other things he couldn't remember at that moment. The best he could do is play for time and hope that Ilias would not attack during that time. Well, if there was any consolation was the fact that he could visit the other world any time he wanted, thus making sure things were still not completely screwed over by a crazy goddess.

So, without wasting anymore time, he began his new training regime, using the knowledge he acquired at Heaven to further bolster his abilities. Every day he would spend eight hours using the magic, practising swordsmanship, learning the limits of his body and developing his angel powers. Another eight hours were spent dealing with Mojave, paperwork, bandits that didn't get the message, rouge NCR soldiers and so on. The last eight hours of a day were spent with Think-Tank, keeping an eye on them, helping them out with experiments and improving the current designs.

What followed that was industrial and technological revolution of the Mojave. The Sierra Madre Vending Machines allowed to manufacture huge number of appliances, medical supplies, ammo, weapons, etc. The Holograms were improved with each year, increasing their range, their damage, allowing them to see in every direction and keeping their emitters safe and away from prying eyes. The securitrons became a constant remainder on the roads and streets, keeping them safe and allowing the trade companies to prosper, with few exceptions like Crimson Caravan and Van Graffs, who Courier killed after discovering their scheme.

It also allowed the Wasteland to manufacture their own vehicles, powered by Microfusion Cells, Small Energy Cells or even Fission Batteries, including cars, trucks and even tanks or APCs. The latter two were limited to few in numbers, with two of them being personal property of the Courier. They also managed to salvage some of the data from REPCONN Headquarters, which saved quite a bit of time on researching rockets from scratch. It wasn't that important anyway, not with the Hoover Dam secured, which also needed fixing to one hundred percent efficiency, same with Helios One and rebuilding many forgotten buildings like New Vegas Steel, etc.

However, as far as the Courier was concerned, his two favourite things were an APC and a prototype V-plane known as Helion, it was based on pre-war schematics the Think-Tank somehow got their hands on, he had no idea how. Right now, he was currently standing in front of the of plane, in one of the Big Mountain facilities, the rest of the Think-Tank standing right behind him. The plane had to have some of it's part redesigned from scratch, since it was meant to use JP-5 fuel to let it fly through the air, which was in really low supply nowadays. The first thing that needed to be done was replace combustion engine with small nuclear reactor, saving space on the fuel tanks as well. The main thruster was replaced with jet powered engine, similar to that of Mister Handy, but bigger and much more powerful. It allowed the plane to easily break the barrier of the sound and thanks to all secondary thrusters it could stay in the air, akin to Helicopter. That was only the beginning of the improvements the have made to the aircraft. First of all, it's main structure was created from saturnite alloy, which was made it far more durable than any other aircraft ever created by man. The metal was hard to manufacture, so they couldn't afford to make everything out of it, not to mention it could get into wrong hands. The weapons systems were also upgraded, such as: the dual sixty millimetre cannons, which were replaced with gauss miniguns, which could tear through almost everything. The bombs were replaced with their plasma equivalents and the rockets were able to track a moving targets in the air. To top it off, it was also capable of generating a forcefield just like those in Big Mountain, which could easily shrug off mini nukes fired from Esther. He wasn't sure what to do with it, just yet, but he really wanted to test this baby out as soon as he could.

The second vehicle was known as 'KRUGANIEC-15' and it was an APC, aka Armoured Personnel Carrier. It resembled a tank in some ways, with it's armoured chassis, threads, cuboid structure and a turret. However, that's where most of the resemblances ended. The turret was much smaller compared to most tanks. It was outfitted with dual Gatling lasers, a rail cannon and two sets of missile launchers on the each side of the turret, which was remotely controlled from inside the vehicle. The vehicle also had a pair of water turbines in the back, allowing it to swim on lakes, oceans and such. To top it off, almost all of it was created with saturnite alloy, unlike the Helion, which made it almost impossible to damage. It also could generate forcefield as a first measure of defence, but most of the time it wasn't necessary. This one was Courier Six's favourite, since it had enough room to house three crew members and additional six fully geared soldiers, like NCR's Rangers or those that used Salvaged Power Armour. Not even monsters and angels from that other world would be able to crack his APC, not unless they used some serious firepower.

"You know what, at times like these, I am really glad that you are on my side," Courier said with a massive grin on his face.

"Glad to hear it, Six. So, what do you think about our two pet projects?" Doctor Zero asked, a core member who helped design both of the vehicles.

"Very impressive, if you ask me. Now, what about the rest of the improvements I have asked for?" The man asked, as he turned his attention towards the rest of the Think Tank.

"We, the great scientists of Big Mountain have succeeded in our endeavour with SCIENCE. The powerful space age alloy Saturnite was successfully integrated with Power Armour and Riot Gear and with limited quantities with your duster, not to mention the weapons as you have asked for," Doctor Borous boomed as he explained their situation.

"Great, well done everyone, I am proud of you. Now then, if you excuse me, I am going to take these babies for a ride, but first," The Courier said, before he walked up to the tank and stored it inside his dimensional pocket and the aircraft as well. "Okay, that should do it, I am going back into the Mojave, you have plenty of things to work it, so unless something urgent comes up, I will be back in sixteen hours give or take. Have fun!" The Courier bid his farewells, before he used his transportalponder and teleported himself back to the uninhabited part of the wasteland.

There, he materialized the APC again, opened the back door, went inside and sat inside the driver's seat, making himself comfortable. The interior was pretty bare, all things considered. There were six seats dedicated to human troopers in full gear, a driver's seat with a set of motor sticks for precise manoeuvrers, a commander's seat located next to the driver with it's own hatch leading outside the vehicle and of course the gunner seat, which had a full fledged console allowing the crew to fire without exposing themselves. So, without wasting anymore time, the Courier started up the engine, which began humming at low volume. It was the result of replacing the engine with it's nuclear powered counterpart, which didn't work nearly as loudly as it's predecessor. The man flicked a few buttons, getting himself set up, before he began driving on the sand of the Wasteland.

The vehicle moved like charm, plowing through the sand easily. It was very nimble and without need for water or air based cooling it could also protect the crew from harmful gases like poisons, toxins and such. He accelerated as much as the engine allowed, which let him traverse at speeds of up to sixty kilometres per hour on a sand, which would be even more on a dirt road or something similar. Of course, he didn't have proper driving license and never bothered to have one since he didn't need most of the time. It's not like many people could afford a car, except some higher ups from NCR, like that idiot, Oliver. It was only after an hour or so, before he finally felt satisfied and dematerialized the APC. He enjoyed it quite a bit, it definitely beat walking hundreds of miles on your own two feet. At the same time, it made Wasteland and the rest of the world feel small. Many of the things he came across were the result of going on foot, places like Zion, Camp Guardian, many caves or Deathclaw Promotory, which he wouldn't have come across if he used APC all the time.

As he dropped that line of thought, he decided to get back to important stuff. Still, as much as he felt anxious or bored at times, the Mojave kept him busy with the number of issues still prevalent. There were also spies, betrayals, rogue NCR troopers, you name it, now more than ever. Still, his powers grew with each passing day and it didn't take long until he managed to master the power of a Lowly Angel, gaining new skills and abilities along the way. He also managed to learn a Darkness based skill, few monsters could use, by studying the content of Heaven's Library. However, when he tried to use it, he was hurt by the backlash, since the skill sacrificed his own life energy to use, more than he expected. It also had an effect on his angel power, which seemed to absorb just a tiniest amount of the dark energy he used. It didn't seem to have negative impact outside of that. In fact, he would describe it as pleasant in some ways, like some kind of a good pain. Not to mention, his body healed fast without angel genes before, now it was simply ridiculous. In fact, after he lost about a quarter of his health, it only took about twenty seconds to be back at full health, while still being a human. Now it took only five seconds of passive regeneration to recover.

After that, he went back to his races tab and noticed another curious thing was that he now had three more additional races available to him like Cupid, Valkyrie and High Angel. The question was which one was the best in the long term and if you he could use more than a single race. Still, from what he read High Angel could become seraphs in theory, but it hasn't happened before for some reason. So, that's why he selected the High Angel and found himself in massive agony as he felt his body burn from the inside out. He dropped to his knees, his Holy Erosion raising by four hundred points, getting him to Advanced Holy Erosion. However, his appearance also changed, his wings grew bigger, his halo got bigger as well, but his right eye began shining, it had this aura of holy energy changing it's appearance, making it look like it was on fire. He gasped, his breathing hectic, before he managed to calm down and stand back up. A quick look in the pipboy told him everything he needed to know. It looked like trying to 'evolve' or get higher in ranks would not come cheap. He had to restrain himself otherwise, he could end up dead. So, with that out the way, he turned off his angel powers for now. However, it didn't fix everything. His eye still looked like it was on fire, which would bring a lot of attention. So, in order to avoid that, he began practising every other skill available to him, most importantly magic, which he found fascinating. And as the time went, he became even more powerful. He spent every waking moment he could afford on practice and keeping everything in order. That's how days turned into weeks, weeks into months and moths into years. Five years passed like a blink of an eye and the Courier found himself standing in front of the portal he checked every half a year.

The portal itself looked like a giant metal ring, with copper wiring running on the outer circle. The facility itself was located in one of the corners of the Big Mountain. It was time to get Luka and put him through training from hell, also save the world and kick Ilias ass, while he was at it. Currently, he was dressed in full suit of Elite Riot Gear with a matching helmet. A Blood-nap attached to his left shin, a Light Shining in the Darkness to his hip on the right side and All American slung over his back along with Old Glory, a flagpole given to him by Ulysses and the necklace he received from Micaela. The armour itself was the best in it's class with huge durability and resistance, further boosted by implementing saturnite alloy in it's construction. He nodded towards the portal and the Think Tank standing right behind him turned on the power. A small spark appeared, then it started to grow larger before it turned into the same kind of vortex that sent him to the other world in the first place. However, there were still two more things to do, which he was looking forward too.

"Before, I go, there is something I wanted to share with you, my fellow scientists, especially you Klein and Borus," He said and pressed a few buttons on his pipboy. Then out of the speakers across the Big Mountain his voice boomed sending a clear pre-recorded message to everyone able to hear it. "Klein is a pathetic copycat, whose sole invention was copied from Chinese! Also Borus, a full video of nightstalkers and cazadors reproducing will play on from now on on the big screen in the Dome for the next whole week. Have fun, you lunatics!"

A voice of pure outrage reached his ears, but with a massive grin on his face, he jumped into the vortex, not wanting to hear Klein or Borus' voice for the next few weeks if he could help it. Not to forget about Mobius, who had his monitor fixed, and was supplied with books, a lot of fixer to help kick his addictions and other miscellaneous stuff. Unfortunately he didn't manage to take him to the Strip, since the old scientist wanted to keep his eye on the Think Tank as long as possible.

The vortex opened itself just a few hundred meters away from Iliasvile, before the Courier managed to get through and it closed behind him. Having the vortex open wherever he wanted was something he managed to do thanks to his modifications on the transportalponder. As he stepped on the green lush grass, he breathed in the air of the world not touched by the nukes, the sun shining brightly. Even if it was infested by crazy monsters, who would love to kill you, eat you and rape you, it was still beautiful. Maybe in a different order. So, without further ado, he began his trek towards the village, his right hand resting on the pistol.

It didn't take long, before he finally found himself at the entrance. The village itself looked pretty much the same as it did, five years ago, when he last saw it. There were a couple more houses here and there, but overall the things stayed relatively the same. Not wasting anymore time, he made his way towards Luka's house and knocked on the door. He waited, and waited and waited for the next fifteen seconds, but nothing happened. Just as he was about to knock again, an elderly woman spoke from behind him.

"Oh, by any chance, are you looking for the owner of this house?" She asked, while the Courier turned towards her. She was dressed in plain clothes and had motherly feel about her, but one could see that she was suspicious towards him, judging by the way she asked the question.

"That's correct, I am looking for the owner of this house, going by the name of Luka, have you seen him?" He replied, his attention focused on the woman in front of him.

"Well, you have just missed him, not so long ago he went on a journey to become a hero…," She sighed and shook her head. "He didn't even receive a baptism, I am worried about him. You look dangerous, but could you please look for him?"

"I can, there is a reason, I want to meet this young man in the first place. Very well, can you tell me, which way was he headed?" He inquired, while the woman sighed in relief.

"He went north towards Iliasburg, if you hurry, you might still catch him," She answered.

"Very well, now if you excuse me, I will take my leave," The Courier said and left the woman behind, her expression worried. For the love of god, please don't tell me, he got himself killed! How could I forget about baptism? If he dies, Lucifina is going to kill me or at least hate me guts till the end of time. He was trying real hard not to panic, as he began running as fast as his human body used to be able to, quickly leaving the village behind. He began running down the road, looking around in the search of any sign of the boy. It wasn't long before he noticed the boy, blood leaving his face as he could see him being raped by a monster that resembled a slug. Reacting on instinct, he drew A Light Shining in the Darkness, aimed down the sights and pulled the trigger. The effect was instantaneous as the monster's head exploded in a shower of blood and gore, her body twitching a few times, before going limp.

"Uuu…," The boy moaned, his life energy drained by a monster, before he fell unconscious leaving Courier to deal with the aftermath.

"… I hate my life, what are the bloody odds?!" He growled, before he looted the slug for some thin red paste and then kicked her body hard enough to send it flying into the trees. He checked the pulse, and breathed out, once he noticed Luka was going to live for now. Still, his clothes were gone, and there was no way, he could simply wait for him to recover. He didn't even know how to deal with this kind of thing, the Heaven didn't contain any details on how to recover after being raped by a monster. That left bringing him back to Iliasvillage or taking him to Enrika. Both options sucked, but in Enrika he would be safe, unlike him. Great… Now, how am I going to explain it to Lucifina and Micaela? Eh… I don't really have a choice, do I? Let's just get this over it, but first let's burn the body. No need to leave it here, last thing I want is for some angel to get it and grab it for 'experiments'. With that in mind, he walked up to the body and threw a molotov cocktail at it. It lit up almost instantly and with a dose of Cleansing Flame it was burned to an ash in a matter of minutes. With a groan, he walked up to the boy, holstered him over his shoulder, before he pulled the transportalponder, set the coordinates and pulled the trigger. Blue light engulfed the two, before the two vanished.

Cries of surprise welcomed him as he found himself surrounded by the elves and other residents of the village. Then the out of the door walked up both Lucifina and Micaela their expressions alarmed, before they settled on Luka. He could see Lucifina's horrified face, before it turned furious, directed back at him. However, before it could escalate any further, Micaela blocked her path and the two shared a stare, before the former stepped back. It was then when the latter, turned towards him, her eyes narrowed.

"Long time no see, Micaela, Lucifina," Courier said, before he gently put Luka on the grass, making sure not to harm him further.

"That voice… Six?" Micaela asked as she walked closer, her attention switching between two males, Lucifina right behind her.

"One and only," He replied and took of his helmet, a weak smile evident on his face. It was then, when the tension seemed to break, the elves dropping their weapons, while Lucifina rushed towards her son and quickly checked his vitals, before hugging him tightly.

"Luka…," She muttered, tears dropping down her beautiful face.

"What happened, why is he like that?" Micaela asked, while the Courier smiled sadly.

"What do you think? A monster attacked him and raped him," He answered, which made the angel clench her fists in response, till they turned white, before she sighed and calmed down.

Lucifina on the other hand was glaring daggers at him, not happy with the response. "Why didn't you help him?" She demanded, her eyes colder than ever.

"Because I was too late, once I found him, he was already being raped. I am sorry, it was never my intention to see your son hurt. If it is any consolation, the monster that killed him is already dead," He apologized.

"Pity, I was hoping to kill her myself," She said, before she lifted her son of the ground and carried him back to the house, the two seraphim came from.

"… I have got many questions for you, Six, but for now, thank you for saving him," Micaela said and holstered her weapon.

"I am sorry, but there was nothing I could do," He said, while the angel shook her head in response.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault, Lucifina overreacted, but I can understand why. In any event, please follow me, we have much to talk," Micaela said, while the Courier followed the woman inside the house. Once they were inside, she lead him to the same saloon where it all started and gestured him to sit down, which both of them did.

"So, how are you doing, Micaela? Last time I saw you, was before a bunch of angels ambushed me and dragged me to hell to be Ilias' personal sex toy," The Courier started, while Micaela bit her lip in response. "You knew, that I was captured, didn't you?"

"...Yes, that's correct. A report came not long after that," She answered and sighed, "For what it's worth, I would like to apologize. I have never expected Ilias to try to capture you like this, it was due to my mistake that you ended up as a prisoner. I don't expect you to forgive me, but if I can, I will make it up to you," The angel declared, while the Courier chuckled and smiled at her.

"Glad to hear it, honestly, I am even angry, not at you at least, more at myself. I underestimated my opponents and paid the price for it. Not to mention, I can understand why you didn't try to save me, since all you would have accomplished is getting yourself captured or killed. Because of that, you are forgiven, having said that, I have got a way that you can make up for it, but first, I want your sister Lucifina to come here," The Courier said, while the angel looked surprised, before smiled at him, which he found beautiful.

"That's reassuring, but don't you think you are too quick to forgive me like this?" She inquired, while the Courier shook his head in response.

"Well, you may think that, but despite being captured, I have learned quite a bit and gained some new abilities. Also, you didn't strap a bomb collar to my neck any forced to work for you, it was my own decision, so there is that," He answered and shrugged, while Micaela's eyes went wide open hearing this.

"Somebody strapped a bomb to you? Who was it and why did he or she do it?" She asked, not expecting this kind of response.

"Yes, Elijah, wanted to get to Sierra Madre, aka greed. It's a long story, and the bomb is not even the worst part of it. I might tell you later, if you are interested, but for now, let's focus on our current situation," He replied, while the angel nodded in response. A moment later, Lucifina came down stairs, calmer than she was five minutes ago. She made her way to the saloon and sat next to her sister. "So, how is Luka?"

"He is fine, he will need a few days to recover, but his life is not in anger. I would like to apologize for lashing out on you like this, I am grateful for saving my son," Lucifina said and bowed, while the Courier waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it, if I were you, I would have acted similar," He answered, while the Seraphim smiled hearing that. "With that out of the way, we have got a lot to talk about."

"I agree, you should start by saying what happened over the past ten years, especially during your time in Heaven," Micaela said.

"Well, basically I was captured, spent five years in captivity being a sex toy, which I want to pay Ilias back for. I learned quite a bit, about monsters, angels, six ancestors and you, including some details that I wanted to ask you about. Ilias told me how ruthless and efficient you were during Great Monster War, I want to ask you how true is that?" Courier asked, while the two sisters glanced between each other.

"I am afraid most of it was true. I used to be a commander of all Heaven's forces. During my time, I have to ambush countless monsters and win many battles, despite being outnumbered by the sheer number of the monsters," Micaela answered and gestured to her sister.

"We have both quenched many lives, more than we should have. Daystar, that's what my enemies called me, which very mention sent many monsters running away," Lucifina admitted, not comfortable with admitting her own bloody past.

"Hmm… well, I want to say I am surprised, but truth to be told, I expected that. The Great Monster war seemed like a blood bath. To be perfectly honest, I have killed my share of sapient beings as well, so I am not judging you for that," Courier said, while the two looked at him, surprise evident on their faces.

"You have killed your own kind?" Lucifina asked, while the Courier nodded in response.

"Plenty of, more than six hundred at this point," He admitted, the angels' eyes spread wide open.

"May I ask why? We have both rebelled against Heaven and Ilias, but we didn't kill our kind, so, why?" Micaela asked, definitely not expecting such huge number.

"In my defence, more than eighty percent was done in self defence. I didn't want to die, so I had to kill them, they didn't give me a chance. The rest were bunch of evil dicks, that killed their competition, slavers, rapist, drugged out psychopaths with bounties on their hand, you name it. Your world is dangerous and full of monsters, my world is broken and deadly," He explained, the two studying him intently.

"What kind of world do you live in, that would require you to kill so many of your own kind?" Lucifina asked, her attention fully focused on the man sitting next to her.

"A world that was burnt by massive explosions, which took the lives of around seven billion people. An exchange that lasted a total of two hours," He answered with sad smile, while both of the seraphim gasped at the huge number.

"Then how did you survive, when so many perished?" Lucifina inquired.

"Simple, I didn't. The war I mentioned happened over two hundred years ago, long before I was born. Right now we are slowly recovering, there are bandits, raiders, mutated monsters, unlike your that can cleave an adult man in half with a single swipe. Things are better now, than they used to be" He answered, while the two seraphim glanced towards each other.

"That would explain a lot, I suppose we are all monsters when compared to ordinary people," Lucifina said, while Micaela smiled.

"Isn't that right? Still, you mentioned something that you wanted to share with both of us?" Micaela, asked, while the Courier nodded, stood up and walked up to Lucifina.

"The easiest way is to show it. May I take your hand, Lucifina?" He asked, while the seraphim nodded, stood up and obliged by the request. Once he held the woman's hand, in both of his hands, he breathed in then out and let the holy energy course through right to the angel. She gasped, while Micaela looked alarmed for a second, before she recognized what was going on, her mouth going slightly agape. He poured as much holy energy as he could till he ran out and looked back at Lucifina. She looked like she got younger, more full of life.

"I didn't know you could channel holy energy," Micaela said, as she watched her sister sit down.

"I have learned a thing or two, during my stay in Heaven. I have also spent five years practising every single day," He answered and shrugged. "My point is that I can slowly restore your holy energy. That way I can slowly bring you back to your former glory. However, I do not wish to stay in Enrika to do so, not when Ilias had ten years to do whatever she wanted. And here comes the way you can make up for your mistake, Micaela."

"And what do you propose we do instead?" Micaela asked.

"Simple, I want you to travel with me and help me get current Monster Lord and the rest of the monster kind on our side. I may be able to use a bit of magic, but a single bloody Valkyrie easily overpowered me and I have got no intention being stuck in Heaven again," He responded, while Micaela bit her lip in response.

"What about Enrika and my son?" Lucifina asked, while Micaela sighed.

"The way I see it, if I were to transfer my energy you, you should be capable of defending Enrika by yourself. To top it off, Luka is too weak to go on an adventure, at least right now. That way, I will be able to slowly restore my energy, while you can stay here and teach Luka art of combat," Micaela deduced, while the Courier nodded with a smile.

"That's exactly what I intended to propose in the first place, so what do you think?" He asked, while the two glanced towards each other and lost themselves in thoughts for a minute or so.

"I don't think we have much choice. Wasting anymore time in Enrika will only allow Ilias to get stronger," Miceala said and stood up. "I think that's the best we can do."

"And is nobody going to ask my opinion?" Lucifina asked, as she stood up as well.

"I never intended to do that. Are you alright with this development, Lucifina?" Courier asked, his attention on the seraphim.

The woman sighed and shook her head. "I want to say yes, but that would be lying. Still, I don't see any other option. Somebody needs to stay back to keep Enrika safe in case Ilias attacks. All I ask, is that you keep my sister safe," She answered.

"That I will do, I have kept your identity a secret all this time, you can trust me to keep Micaela safe," Courier said, while the seraphim sighed and smiled.

"Very well, I will take your word for it. Take care, sister," Lucifina said and the two shared a tight hug, before letting. Then Micaela grabbed her sister's hand and transferred most of her energy to her sister. However, she staggered after that, barely able to stand thus needing to rely on both of them to stay straight. "Are you alright"

"Yes…, just tired, I gave you too much energy. We shouldn't waste anymore time," She said and took a step, only for the Courier to stop her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't push yourself, I still have got some energy to spare," Courier said and trasfered more of the holy energy towards the seraphim. He winced inside as his Holy Erosion raised one hundred points, before he stopped. Still, Miceala looked a bit better, so it was worth it as far as he was concerned. "Now then, shall we head out?"

"Just a few minutes, I need to prepare myself," She said and headed upstairs, leaving both Lucifina and Courier alone in the room.

"Keep her safe, will you," Lucifina muttered and glanced towards him.

"I will, no matter what," He said, radiating confidence, which helped Lucifina relax a bit.

"I will keep you to it," She muttered, her fists clenching in worry.

IT IS FINALLY HERE!

BUT FIRST. NO UPDATES TILL FEBRUARY. Why? Because College sucks.

Anyway, we are finally moving the plot along. Luka won't play a central role in this story for a few reasons.

First of all, if you want to read about Luka and Alice you can read a trilogy.

Two, my goal is to explore different parts of MGQ verse and different characters.

Three, I completely forgot about Luka and Alice interactions and I don't want to replay the game again.

Also:

I had troubles writing this chapter, since my initial plan was dumb (Luka gets trained by the Courier and obliterates everything). Instead we have got Courier who will keep his angel powers under wraps for as long as he can.

To top it off, you might have guessed it, but it's not the same world as trilogy. Certain events will change, for example there were no necklaces hiding from Ilias sight in trilogy. So, look forward to it.

Ediros signing out.


	11. Short Notice

Hello, it's been a while. You may be wondering why I haven't updated the story Dead Man's Burden or submitted a new one?

The answer is very simple - College. Or as I like to call it, a bloody torture. I have been thinking of writting some more, but I either am too tired to write, or something else comes up. That and the constant tests. The last thing I wrote was a bit of a Crossover I have been thinking of doing, which I haven't touched recently either.

So, I apologize, but no updates. Probably till summer, College comes first. BUT, I do have some good news for those of you that enjoy MGQ. There is a ng+ being worked on by a guy, named Ecstasy. I have played the first two parts of his 'mod' and it was great. I think you will enjoy it yourself. He also has got discord, where he is often active.

Also, if you enjoyed it as well as I did, consider giving him a donation, via Pay Pal. He did way better job with MGQ than Toro Toro with Paradox. Just remove all the unneccesary spaces and '/' between the letters.

h/t/t/p/: / / ecstasywastaken . blogspot . c/o/m/


End file.
